Saiyans Over Flowers
by KatrinaGG
Summary: A/U A Bulma Vegeta Highschool fic. Due to a life changing event, Bulma an alien outcast on planet Vegeta gets to go to Saiyan High where Prince Vegeta enjoys bullying the weak. Things start to change at the school when he mistakes Bulma for being weak. It's a clash between their pride and prejudice and a battle for love. Some Chichi/Goku
1. Death Card

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any part of the Boys over Flowers franchise

**Chapter 1: Death Card**

Tien walked down the school hall trying to ignore the students that were staring at him as he made his way to his locker. He could hear their whispers and he was determined to not listen to them but they still traveled to his nervous ears.

"He shouldn't have angered the Prince."

"You know it's going to be there as soon as he opens it."

"He should have humbled himself. A foreigner making it into this school, don't know what the fool was thinking."

As soon as Tien touched his locker it felt like time stopped. Well actually all motion and sound had stopped behind him as everyone in the hall waited to see what was in his locker.

Tien closed his eyes as he did the combination. He had only heard rumors of what the Prince would do to people that he didn't like. At first he would just kill them, but his parents had made him put a stop to it. So he came up with another way to torture his victims. And apparently he got a kick out of it.

Tien opened his eyes and exhaled as he opened his locker. Everyone gasped and those recent whispers became loud conversations as the infamous red card with "F4" printed in big black bold letters was hanging there.

F4 stood for the Famous 4; the most well-known teenagers in all the galaxy. There was Prince Vegeta, the heir to the Saiyan throne, his fighting comrade Kakarot, who was a year younger than the prince but was also the only person on the planet that could actually keep up with the prince on the battle field. There was Kakarot's twin brother Turles and their older brother Raditz. The 3 brothers may not have been royalty but they were still well respected not only because of their fighting skills but also because their father was the head scientist of the Saiyan Empire and a very well-known and respected fighter.

And the F4's favorite hobby was watching other's squirm...

Tien closed his eyes once more and slammed his locker. As soon as he did, he had to dodge a punch as a saiyan tried to knock his head off. He hit the saiyan back as hard as he could and was satisfied as he slid to the floor. But he then saw a group of them rush towards him and then he decided to take the path of a survivor and run for it.

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was peddling her bike as fast as she could. She enjoyed riding her bike to make deliveries. With her busy life of working and studying this was when she really got her exercising in.

As far as she could remember she and her family had lived on Vegeta. After her home planet was taken under the Saiyan empire her family had moved there. From time to time she would ask her father what was like back on Earth but he had always been so vague about it and all that matters is the life that we have here and now.

They lived on the outskirts of the capital where most of the foreigners lived. They weren't poor but they were far from wealthy.

Her father, Dr. Brief owned an electronic shop. He had taught his daughter well and together they could fix anything. Dr. Brief was a brilliant scientist and should have been recognized for his work but he always said that he was waiting for the right moment to really show his inventions. Which no one could blame him. There were so many people trying to get ahead that they would look for any opportunity to steal an invention and gain favor with the Royals.

Right now at this moment Bulma was heading to Saiyan High. The most famous, prestigious high school in all the galaxy. You had to be a lot of things to enter the high school. And one of the requirements was strength and if you couldn't cut it with the Saiyans then you couldn't get in.

The reason why Bulma was there was because one of the students had needed a repair on their scouter and Bulma was sent there to deliver it to him. Her father and mother were excited about this delivery because surely they would get some recognition if a student from Saiyan high was wearing one of the most updated scouters in the galaxy.

She peddled up to the gate of the large entrance. All saiyans knew how to fly but some still liked to ride and drive various automobile like machines. Bulma's fingers always itched at the idea of designing something one day that would turn every head in the known galaxy.

Bulma came out of her small daydream as a foreigner in uniform stopped her. She looked him up and down and briefly wondered what species he was. Saiyans would never be caught dead doing such mundane work. Even the weakest Saiyan was well off. Or at least they were better than the average alien.

"I'm here to deliver a scouter to a student." She said as she handed him a business card and showed him the package.

The foreign guard looked over the package and waved her through. He really should have done a more thorough check on her but he always wanted to help out any aliens on Vegeta as much as possible. He hated Saiyans and especially teenaged Saiyans. And the things that went on this particular school were absolutely atrocious.

Bulma thanked the man and peddled on inside. She was completely in awe of the massive school grounds. She had never been to a school before. Her father had tutored her for her whole life. She had seen the public school for aliens but she never attended. And besides ten of those buildings could fit into one wing of Saiyan High. It seemed like it went on forever. She briefly wondered if she would ever find her customer. He had apparently came into her father's shop the night before while she was sleeping and begged him to do a rush job on his broken scouter.

Bulma continued on toward what seemed like the entrance and briefly thought, _'I wonder what kind of things goes on here.'_

**At that moment...**

Tien, bloodied and battered, jumped and tried to fly but he was instantly tackled by two saiyans. As he smashed into the ground he coughed up blood as the impact slammed his lungs into his spine. The two Saiyans on top of him had punched him ruthlessly while shouting, "You know how it is! No one disrespects the Prince and gets away with it!"

With a hidden strength that Tien didn't realize he had, probably manifested by his anger, he was able to throw the two saiyans off him and run away. Others laughed at him and began to chase him once more.

It was then that Bulma entered the building. She tried to get someone's attention but she ended up getting swooped up in a crowd of people that were all going in a single direction. At one point she even stopped walking and the strength of the Saiyans around her ended up still pushing her toward their destination. The mob didn't stop until they were all on the roof of the building. Bulma in frustration pushed away from them and deemed them all insane as every single saiyan crossed their arms and stared ahead.

She turned to see what they were looking at and saw a student on the ledge of the tall building.

He was bleeding all over and his right arm almost seemed to be coming out of the socket. "Is this what you all want?" He yelled.

Bulma gasped in disbelief. She took a step forward and cried out, "Don't do it!"

The boy on the ledge turned to her then. His eyes widened a bit as he realized a foreigner was on the roof with him. The saiyans around them seemed disinterested in her presence and was only curious about what he would do. He looked back in front of him and peered down at the cold cement floors beneath him. With the condition he was in now, he would truly die by the fall.

"There is nothing left for me here."

Bulma shook her head at him. "That's crazy! There has to be something to live for!" She knew and understood how life could be hard as aliens on this planet. She had seen many starve in the street with saiyans walking by not caring at all. But she was a firm believer that as long as there was fight in you then you could survive.

A saiyan behind her chuckled and said, "Just go ahead and jump Tien!"

Bulma's jaw hit the floor with that one. "Tien?" She then looked at the package she had in her hand and realized that it was supposed to be delivered to him. She took a step closer to him and said, "Look! I was supposed to deliver this scouter to you today. This isn't by accident that I'm here. I was meant to be here."

"What to stop me?" He said sadly.

Bulma didn't know if she believed it herself, but she had to try something. "Yes!" She shouted.

Tien looked at her again and shook his head. "Sorry. F4...they can't be stopped." He said right before he leaned forward to fall off the building.

"NO!" Bulma shouted as she leapt toward him and grabbed his non broken arm. Whether it was by a miracle or a pure rush of adrenalin she was able to pull him up on the roof. Tien must have passed out because he wasn't conscious at all.

The saiyans on the roof and down below just shrugged their shoulders and went back to their daily lives. If Tien wasn't dead then he was pretty close.

But what none of them realized was that the foreign guard had recorded the whole thing with his scouter...

The next day the whole universe was talking about alien that saved a fellow alien from committing suicide and how the saiyans around them stood by to do nothing. Even though the saiyans didn't really care about the story, all the foreigners did. Protests were rising up all over and saying how much discrimination goes on and that the Saiyan people want nothing but to enslave everyone.

The Queen who was over the more business side of the Empire was not happy at all.

She slammed her fists down upon her desk, careful not to crack the marble like stone. "My son and his games are going to ruin everything!"

Nappa who was the family's guard and advisor was standing in front of her. "Your highness may I ask why this is such a big deal?"

Cellena raised her eyes to him in fury. "Because Nappa, as much as we like to pretend that we don't need aliens, we have grown too accustomed to them. They make our clothes, they make our furniture, and they build our ships. A table cannot stand without its legs. And if the legs are unstable then the table falls!" She said standing up.

Nappa swallowed his nervousness down. "Well what should we do?"

Cellena crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her biceps. She hated admitting that she needed aliens but she loved all the things they gave her. Even the outfit she was wearing now was foreign. It was a dress that draped around her body and made her feel like a Queen.

She tapped her scouter and read the reports on the situation again. It never said that her son was behind it, but she knew that he had to be. Nothing happened in that school without his knowing.

"What are people saying about the girl?"

"They are calling her "the alien princess."

"A princess?" Cellena laughed in disbelief. "Whatever for?"

Nappa shrugged his shoulders. "They say that she is royalty for standing up to the 'saiyan bullies'."

Cellena rolled her eyes. The whole concept of bullying was ridiculous. If you couldn't handle it then you didn't deserve to live. But once again she had to do something to make the aliens happy while not upsetting the saiyans.

"How many aliens are at Saiyan high?"

"At the moment your Highness...none."

"Well then, we will make room for one more. Go to her house immediately after you leave here." Cellena said as she sat back down in her chair.

Nappa was confused. "Why do I have to go to her house?"

Cellena looked up at him in annoyance. "Isn't it obvious Nappa? Tomorrow she starts at Saiyan High."

**Author's Note**: If you guys have seen any version of Boys over Flowers then you know where I am going with this. Next chapter, Bulma meets F4!


	2. F4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Boys Over Flowers

**Chapter 2: F4**

Bulma was eating at her family's dinner table as her mom was rambling on again. Ever since she had saved that boy's life her mother was talking nonstop. The blonde haired woman was currently looking over some articles that her dear husband had printed out of their daughter.

"Oh look at our daughter The Princess!"

"That's 'alien' princess." Bulma muttered sarcastically as she continued to eat her dinner. The mild fame was interesting but she really didn't see it as an amazing thing like her mother did, especially since it didn't help their current living situation.

Her mother ignored her and went on. "There's no telling how many suitors you will have after this!"

Dr. Brief cleared his throat and added, "My darling Bunny do keep in mind that she's not actually royalty."

"Oh Nonsense there are so many lovely boys that will see her picture and be interested in her. Now trust me my dear, only go for the absolute best."

Bulma tried her best not to roll her eyes and was about to comment when there was a knock at the door. Bunny smiled brightly and said, "See there's opportunity knocking right now."

Dr. Brief wiped his mouth and got up from the dinner table. He went do the door and was surprised to see a tall bulky Saiyan in front of him. "C-can I help you?" He stuttered.

Nappa only grunted and stepped inside without permission. He looked around the small home and spotted the blue haired girl that was the reason for him being there. He walked right up to her and said, "By order of the Queen you will start school at Saiyan High tomorrow."

Bulma's mouth hit the floor while her mother clasped her hands together and said, "Oh this is wonderful news!"

Bulma closed her mouth and stood up. "Excuse me?"

Nappa crossed his arms and repeated the same words. He did it in a manner that warned not to make him do so a third time.

Bulma was floored. It was hard for her own parents to get her to do something she didn't want. She was not used to someone else issuing her orders. "Um I'm sorry who are you?"

"Nappa. Royal advisor to the Queen herself."

Bulma crossed her arms then said, "Uh Nappa there seems to be some kind of mistake-"

"There is no mistake. You are to go there tomorrow." He then looked her up and down and said, "And make sure you wear saiyan attire." He finished right before he left back out before anyone could utter another word.

Bunny squealed and said, "This is getting better by the minute."

"Mom!" Bulma screamed. "I don't want to go to that school! They beat a boy almost to death and then stood by as he was about to jump off the top of a building!"

Bunny only smiled at her daughter. "Oh they won't do that to you. You're the princess!" She ended with giggles.

Bulma looked at her dad pleadingly. "Dad? Can you please help me out here? Is there anything that you can do?"

Dr. Brief sighed. "I'm sorry my dear but I fear there is nothing that we can do."

Bulma sighed angrily and through her arms in the air. "Whatever. I have to go to work." She said as she got up and left out the house. She went outside and got on her air bike that her father had built her and rode off to her part time job. She worked at an alien restaurant that specialized in serving Earth inspired dishes. The money wasn't really good but it was dear to her because it was a part of the culture she never had the chance to really know.

Her best friend Chichi worked there as well. She was a year younger and her father owned the restaurant. She stormed inside not surprised that the place was empty. Very few aliens knew about Earthling food and didn't really want to try it. If one could manage to open a restaurant within the capital you would become millionaires overnight. There was only one thing that Saiyans loved more than fighting and that was food.

But unfortunately it is quite a ruthless business to do so. So in order to make it to the capital you had to have a successful business outside first. You had to create enough buzz that Saiyans would want to eat your food.

Bulma went straight to the back and Chichi looked her up and down curiously. "What is wrong with you?"

"My whole life is getting out of control! I can never do what I want to do and I'm tired of being confined!" Bulma yelled in frustration. All her life she had this free spirit soul that was aching to be free but she had too many obligations around her. So many times she wanted to just pack up her things and leave. There was so much of the planet she hadn't even seen, not to mention the other planets, but she couldn't leave her family and Chichi needed her too. Sometimes she would wonder if her parents would let her go on adventures if they were wealthy.

Chichi crossed her arms and sighed. "Well I wish you would have gained enough popularity to get us more customers."

"Speaking of customers, I won't be able to work the early shifts anymore."

"Why?"

Bulma leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "I have been ordered by the Queen to attend Saiyan High."

Chichi's eyes became big. "Well that's great news! Hey maybe you could get us some Saiyan customers!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend. "Chichi? Can you please not think about yourself at the moment? I don't want to go to that school. Those people are terrible."

"Hey, you're a fighter right? I mean you might not be physically strong but you definitely have a tough interior."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or something?"

"Look the point is, is that you can handle it. And maybe you'll find yourself a cute saiyan boy."

Bulma rolled her eyes at that. "You sound like my mother." Bulma said annoyed as she went to go put on her apron. She was done with this conversation. Tomorrow she would start Saiyan High or Saiyan Hell...depends on how you look at it.

The next morning Bulma was woken up to her mother ushering her into the shower. She barely had a moment of privacy as her mother kept barging in and giving her tips on how to get a saiyan man. How she found out those tips she had no idea nor did she want to find out. When she finally locked the bathroom door to keep her mother out she looked at the uniform that was left for her on the bathroom counter. Her father had spent the whole night gathering old saiyan armor to make something new for his daughter. It was white armor with baby blue spandex like material. The top was long sleeve with shoulder cut outs. It had matching shorts that seemed to be almost indecent but actually managed to cover her butt. She also had a bottom armor piece that was made of so many armor strips that it looked just like a skirt. She thought she looked odd in the armor because she was far from a fighter. She was an engineer. As a matter of fact she and her father had been working on something that could change the whole universe, but they had to be extremely careful of who they showed it to. If they chose the wrong person, then it could be taken away from them and they worked too hard to let that happen.

She looked back down at her armor and was pleased that she still looked good even though it was odd not wearing her Earth clothes. She placed her long blue hair in a high pony tail and had her bangs sweep across her forehead. She gave her reflection a wink and walked out of the bathroom saying to herself that she was Bulma Briefs and no one was going to get in her way...

**Later...**

Bulma entered the school and was not surprised to see many of the students point at her and obviously talk about her. She didn't care how strong these Saiyans were, she was not going to be intimidated by them.

_'They're all just jealous because they look and act exactly the same and I was born different. Go ahead and laugh, we'll see who really gets the last laugh.'_

Her class schedules were sent to her own personal scouter. She frowned when she looked at the more bulky piece of machinery over her eye. At home she had a more sleek version that didn't weigh down her ear but her father didn't want her sporting that just yet. As she made her way into the building she overheard different conversations about F4.

One boy was grinning from ear to ear as his comrades complimented him on his new armor. The breastplate was made of a very rare metal that was hard to find.

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"I personally know the person that made it. He only made 2 of them in the universe, and you'll never guess who owns the other one..."

"Who?" His friend asked.

He crossed his arms and arrogantly said, "Prince Vegeta."

Bulma stopped paying attention after that. She had almost forgotten that the prince attended the school. She had only seen images of him before and had never seen him in person.

"F4!" Someone screamed.

Bulma turned her head to the entrance of the school as the other students began to crowd around it. She could see the girls excitedly primping their hair and pushing up their breasts to give more cleavage. Bulma rolled her eyes at that. She was blessed with a very curvy body and didn't need to do any of that. Actually she found that guys looked more when you tried to cover more instead of show it all. A little bit of cleavage is always better than all of it...at least that's what her mother always said.

Then a hush ascended onto the crowd as the doors opened to reveal F4: Kakarot, Turles, Raditz and the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Bulma first initial thought was…

_'Wow the prince is right in my eye sight...he's shorter than what I thought he would be. But he is kind of cute.'_

Everyone in the room bowed as Vegeta walked by but then he paused his stride and looked to his right. "Stand." He said to a boy. The student stood up and Bulma recognized him as the one who was talking earlier.

Vegeta glanced at him once then looked straight ahead. "It is sad for you that you will never wear that armor again."

The boy looked confused. "Why is that your High-" Before he could finished he was knocked straight back as blood gushed from his nose.

Vegeta only smirked and lowered his fist. "Because it's stained with your blood." He then kept walking forward and Bulma was so shocked that she didn't get out of his way. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Do you have something to say alien?"

Bulma snapped out of her daze and looked at the Prince with fierce eyes. There was a lot she wanted to say about him being a complete jerk. She didn't like sharing either but that didn't mean that she would attack someone if they had on the same thing as her. In one single moment he destroyed every princely fantasy that her mother had built up in her mind. She had never met a prince before but if they all were like him then she didn't want to meet them. She would have loved to tell him off, but she was on his territory so he had to be respected even if he didn't deserve it. So she smiled the most fake smile she could manage and stepped aside.

Vegeta only grunted and kept walking by. A second later a saiyan girl approached her and said, "Oh wow he spoke to you."

Bulma blinked at her in surprise. "He doesn't speak to the other students?"

The Saiyan girl shook her head. "No, he really only speaks to the other F4 members."

"Why do you guys call them F4?"

The girl almost gasped and pulled Bulma to the side. "Actually it's a name that all the girls gave them years ago and it just stuck. F4, aka Fabulous 4, aka The Prince, Kakarot, and his two brothers Turles and Raditz."

Bulma just shook her head at the silly name. "I'm sorry my name is Bulma by the way."

"I'm Aspa. But I'm going to have to be nice to you and tell you all about what's going on here. Obviously you know who the prince is. He owns everyone and everything and takes great pride in that."

Bulma clenched her teeth at that. "He doesn't own the people. The people follow him." She corrected.

Aspa decided to ignore that and went on. "The 3 brothers that were behind him are well known fighters and also the sons of the head scientist on Planet Veg-"

"You mean Bardock?" Bulma said as she grasped Aspa's arm urgently.

Aspa frowned at her. "How in the Galaxy can you be more impressed with them and not the Prince? You certainly are an odd species."

Bulma laughed a little. "No it's just that I am a scientist as well. I've been engineering things since I was a little girl. It sure would be great to meet him."

Bulma could barely contain her excitement. Surely Bardock would be her family's ticket into the capital. And once they gained riches and favor then she could help Chichi out as well. Perhaps going to this school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Aspa thought about that for a second. "It's not that easy to get an audience with an elite member like that."

"Well maybe if I spoke to one of his sons-"

Aspa practically laughed in her face. "Only you and every other girl in the school. Do you have any idea how many girls are going to have it out for you because the Prince actually spoke to you?"

"But he was completely rude!"

"It doesn't matter. He usually pushes people out the way or walk right over them. He actually stopped and spoke to you. This is a big deal. They are probably plotting your demise at this very moment."

Bulma couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous at that. She looked around and saw death glares from many of the students in the hall. But she just lifted her head. She was not going to show fear. After all she was the alien princess.

Aspa began to tell her about the other students in the building. She wasn't really one for gossip but she didn't mind so much since she didn't know anyone and one could always use a friend. It turned out that Aspa was in her first class and so she was happy to have someone to sit with. She seemed like a nice girl. After class was over it was time for a 'training break'. This was the part of the day that Bulma had no idea what to do.

"You sure you don't want to come to the training grounds?"

Bulma shook her head. "No I can't even fly."

"You can't?" Aspa asked shocked. "What kind of species can't fly?"

Bulma didn't feel like explaining that not every species in the universe was capable of shooting energy out of their bodies and levitate in the air. "Is there a pool or something?"

Aspa thought about it for a second. "Yes there is. It rarely gets used and you would more than likely be the main one occupying it. Saiyans don't care so much for swimming."

"Alright well where is it?"

Aspa gave her the directions to the pool area that was a little walk from the main building. She didn't mind it though. On her way there she had paused as she saw a man, in the middle of a clearing, upside down doing the splits. He only had on his spandex pants and his chiseled back glistened in the sunlight.

She exhaled the breath that was caught in her throat and he must have heard her because he instantly spun around and got into a  
fighting stance. She instantly recognized him as Raditz from 4F. He looked her over once then relaxed as he deemed her as no threat.

She instantly wet her lips and then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I was looking for the pool."

Raditz looked her up and down then raised his arm and pointed in a direction. Bulma thanked him then started walking into the direction of the pool. She had seen many Saiyan men before but the way he looked at her was just...interesting. She felt like she was being analyzed which she liked because she was doing the same thing to him. She had never had a boyfriend before. Sure she had gotten offers but most were from extremely sweet aliens that she didn't even know she could match them in a biological sense or really perverted ones.

Not too many Saiyans came to the outskirts and those that did were always really obnoxious jerks. But she sighed as she took off her armor. _'It doesn't matter Bulma, he hangs around the Prince so he's probably a jerk just like him.'_

Bulma spent the next week trying to avoid F4. She had heard stories of their famous 'death card' and she had come to the conclusion that they were the reason why Tien was about to jump that day. She wasn't afraid of them or anything but she knew that nothing would come with an interaction with them.

She and Aspa had become quite good friends. One day Bulma decided to bring her a present. Her father had taught her years ago how to make soda pop in their small science lab of a kitchen. She would treat herself to it every now and then so she decided to give it to her friend.

"What is this?" Aspa asked frowning as she looked at. She then shook some of it and Bulma immediately stopped.

"No don't do that. It will explode everywhere." She said laughing.

Aspa's eyes got big. "This is a weapon?"

"Haha. Only to your clothes. It's really fizzy so you can't shake it or it will get everywhere but go ahead and have some, it'll taste wonderful I promise." Bulma said as she was about to opened her own. Aspa opened her bottle and just as Bulma predicted it did spray out. Bulma and Aspa laughed a bit as it got the hands and faces a bit. But their laughter ceased when they heard...

"Hey!"

They both turned around and saw none other than the prince of all Saiyans and his lackeys standing behind him. Aspa and Bulma slightly bowed to him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the two girls before him and pointed down to his boots. "You silly fool. Look what you did."

Bulma and Aspa looked down and saw that the Prince had root beer stains on his clean white boots. Aspa gasped and began apologizing immediately. Bulma only raised an eyebrow.

_'Isn't he going to go fight with them on anyways? Why is he complaining about a little soda pop when he's about to get mud all over it? You could barely even see it!'_

Aspa become a stuttering fool. "I am so sorry your highness. I will buy another pair of boots I swear. My family has plenty of money."

"Tell me how can you buy another when the designer only made one pair in the universe and for me? These are priceless."

Aspa's eyes became large with horror. "Please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing. I am a fool. A truly sorry fool that-"

Vegeta raised a hand to silence Aspa's pleading. He then got an idea as he smirked. "If you are really sorry...then lick it off."

Bulma's jaw hit the floor and then she almost felt like she was going to have a seizure when her friend stepped forward to actually do it. She meant to avoid him, she meant to be a humble and respectful servant to the crown, and she meant to not get caught up in any drama.

But she was Bulma Briefs and she had enough.

She grabbed Aspa's shoulder and stopped her as she stepped in front of her and got in the Prince's face. "What kind of person makes someone lick something off of their boot?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said, "I am the Prince of all saiyans."

"You're a jerk is what you are!"

Vegeta dropped his smirk. "Watch your tone...who are you anyways?"

Turles who looked quite bored said, "It's the Alien Princess."

Vegeta chuckled at that. "Oh yes the peasant's royal. I have heard of you. Well I'll let your stupidity slide this once since a commoner like yourself might not know how to truly respect royalty. As a matter of fact you can start the road to my mercy by doing a simple task..."

Bulma who was heating up from head to toe, placed her left hand on her hip and began tapping her right foot. "And how am I to do that?" She asked with a sarcastic tone that went over the prince's head.

Vegeta grinned from ear to ear and leaned down and said, "Lick it off."

Bulma's eyes bucked. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and sneered down at her. "You heard me. You want to jump in and save your friend, well this is how."

Bulma was shocked but then nodded her head as she gave him a sweet and humble smile. She bent down and Vegeta smirked with pride. Everyone else looked away in shame as the alien got down on her knees. But what no one saw was that Bulma was still holding her soda. She shook it really fast and let it explode right in Vegeta's face.

He stumbled backwards in shock and everyone looked at Bulma surprised as she tossed the bottle at him and flipped her hair back. "Lick that off jerk!"

She sneered down at him and walked away with a proud stride in her step. Vegeta was so in shock that he didn't even react until she was gone.

"WHO IS THAT INSANE WOMAN!?"

His friends were trying their hardest not to laugh, but they all couldn't contain it and almost keeled over. Vegeta got angry and started attacking all of them at once.

"Calm down Vegeta!" Kakarot said as he blocked a punch.

"Yeah you're getting us wet." Raditz said as they all laughed again.

Vegeta roared at that. "I'm going to kill all of you and then I'm going to kill her!"

Turles dogged a punch and then got kneed in the gut but not before he said, "You can't kill her, your mother had her sent here for a reason."

Vegeta stopped for a moment as an idea hit him. "You're right I can't kill her. So I'll just have to do something else..."

The next day Bulma was extremely confused as there was a crowd of students waiting by her locker. She had no clue what was going on. She was thinking that maybe someone's locker next to her was going to receive the infamous 'death card'. She sighed with annoyance at that. The prince was a childish annoying brat that-"

All her thoughts stopped at once as she stared into her locker and knew instantly that the card wasn't in someone else's locker...because it was in hers.

**Authors Note:** I am taking more from the Korean version because it's more available to me with hulu and netflix but there are some things that i liked in the Japanese version as well. But overall this is still a dbz fanfic so I will change the story to fit into character's lives. And I know some are wondering why I made Raditz the Rui or Jihoo character instead of Goku and it's simply because it didn't fit with Chichi being Bulma's friend. Sorry for those of you who know nothing of Boys over flowers, but I promise that this will be a great story. So next chapter, Bulma's and everyone's reaction to the card. And how far is Vegeta going to go? Review Please!


	3. Bow Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything to do with the Boys over Flowers franchise.

**Chapter 3: Bow Down**

**The Night Before...**

Vegeta was in his personal training area trying to clear his mind by exhausting his body but he couldn't get a certain female out of his head. He started doing hand stand pushups and would find himself slowing down as he tried to come up with ways to get her back.

_'No one has ever dared! And she's a woman and an alien on top of that! Who does she think she is? I am the Prince of all Saiyans and everyone especially her is beneath me. She, a foolish commoner that doesn't even deserve to be at my school actually had the audacity to try and embarrass me. I'll show her.'_

He then growled to himself when he realized that he wasn't moving and was only doing a simple hand stand. It upset him to no other that a woman especially that low life could halt his training. He spun around angrily and got down to the floor and started doing pushups vigorously when there was a knock at his door. "Come in!" He nearly screamed in annoyance.

Nappa came into his training area and leaned against the wall. Vegeta didn't even glance his way and only grunted in acknowledgement. Nappa sighed seeing that he was in quite a mood. "Your highness I heard about what happened earlier."

"So?" Vegeta growled in anger as he stood up. _'Now others are interrupting my training because of her. Fantastic.'_

Nappa looked him in the eyes as sternly as he could without being disrespectful. There were moments when he really couldn't stand the Prince's attitude but he was still the Prince and he was loyal to the house of Vegeta. "You cannot harm her. She was sent to the school for political reasons."

Vegeta sneered at him. "Do you think I'm a fool? You have made your point now get out!"

Nappa slightly bowed his head and walked out of the room. He really didn't care about what happened to the girl. He just was looking out for himself so that when they Queen called for him and asked why the 'alien princess' was dead he can say that he at least tried to warn her son.

Vegeta glared at the shut door as if that was the cause of his problems. He knew already that he couldn't physically harm her. He wasn't an idiot. He didn't want to see her dead anyways, he wanted to see her bowing at his feet and begging for his mercy. He wanted to see those gorgeous blue eyes plead with him like everyone else did.

He couldn't deny that the girl was beautiful. He had never paid any attention to her when the news of her saving Tien had spread across the Empire. The first time he had seen her was when he walked into school and she was in his way. He had never seen her coloring before. Normally he would have shoved anyone else out of the way but he was just so curious of what the voice sounded like that went with that mouth of hers. If she would have done to anyone else what she had done to him it would have probably impressed him. A weakling standing up to a Saiyan was always impressive and she would more than likely be warming his bed right now if things were different. He had been with many women, but he had never been with an alien woman before. His mother had been shoving Saiyan girls in his face since he was a child. His father on the other hand would from time to time let him know that it was alright to "sample" other women, but to only do so when you were off planet. He more than likely had that philosophy because the Queen would probably kill any mistress that stepped foot on Vegeta.

But anyways, she had embarrassed him and Bulma's beauty was not going to save her. She was going to pay for what she did...

**Present...**

Bulma's mouth had been opened for so long that when she closed it, her tongue felt like sand. She nervously licked her hips and exhaled as she closed her locker door hoping that the people behind her had not actually seen the bright red card. She looked around at the Saiyans around her and noticed their smirks and snickers. She exhaled when she realized that they weren't going to physically attack her. She knew that they knew that she wouldn't survive. A single punch would probably kill her. But she couldn't help the anxiety that was creeping up. From what she had heard, the death card meant everything but actual physical death. So she didn't know what they were about to do, but she hoped she could get out of there before the plan was initiated. She hurried down the hall as fast as she could without making it seem like she was panicking. She had to get to the pool before anything happened. It was her sanctuary and salvation and for reasons that no one knew, it was her secret weapon.

When she got to the main entrance she stopped when she was suddenly dowsed with something wet and sticky. She remembered the smell was horrid and wanted to puke as it covered her nose. She didn't know what it was and only that she was completely soaked in it. With shaky fingers she wiped her eyes so that she could see and looked down at her body in horror as she was covered in blood. She screamed terrified and the Saiyans around her laughed.

"The Prince was right! The weak alien is afraid of blood!"

Bulma looked angrily at the voice and was about to retort when she was hit in the face with some type of chunk of meat. She was appalled when she thought it was a bloody chunk of human flesh but she realized that it was actually from an animal. A fact that she knew, because she had worked in a restaurant and actually helped cooked this meat. But it was still utterly disgusting.

Saiyans all around her starting throwing rotten, bloody meat at her. Some were throwing too hard and she knew she would have some bruises later. Even though she was angry, upset, and disgusted, she was not going to give them any more satisfaction or entertainment. But she stumbled from that prideful stance when she saw her friend Aspa step forward and throw a mass of chunky meat in her face and hair.

Bulma wiped her eyes and glared at her. "Are you kidding me? I'm in this situation because I was trying to help you! And you do this?"

Saiyans laughed all over. She even heard someone say, "Oh poor baby, the alien doesn't have any friends."

Bulma tried to ignore that but she was actually hurt. Aspa smirked at Bulma and said, "I told you that the girls were probably planning your demise, it's not my fault that you didn't consider me in the mix."

Bulma didn't care that girl was stronger than her. She didn't care that she was an alien. All she knew was that this Trick had to go, but not here and not right now. She had to be smart about this. She couldn't attack a room filled with Saiyans. She stuck out her chin and with the most serious gesture she could think of she said, "You're all dead."

The saiyans laughed at her as she stood there in what they thought was a last attempt to save her pride but what they didn't know was that they were only giving fuel to the raging fire inside of the mind of a mad genius...

**A little while later...**

Vegeta was pacing his private training ground at the school, that only 4F was allowed to be in, with a confident stride. Every now and then he would chuckle which only caused the other members to shake their heads at their prince's games.

"Any moment she is going to walk through that door begging me to make them stop, bowing before me like she should have done the first time."

Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Vegeta."

"That's PRINCE Vegeta to you." Vegeta warned. He didn't mind being around the sons of Bardock all the time but sometimes they would get too familiar with him...especially Kakarot.

"Sorry, but she doesn't seem like the begging type. I mean she got you pretty good with that-"

"I know Kakarot I was there you idiot! I know she isn't the begging type and that is precisely why she needs to be punished. She needs to be broken."

Raditz shrugged his shoulders and said, "How do you know this will break her?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Because she obviously believes that spraying a liquid in someone's face is a worthy punishment anyways after all she-"

"Yea she did it to you." Kakarot laughed out while interrupting him.

Vegeta balled up his fasts and glared at him. "Kakarot I swear I will end you."

Kakarot held up his hands in surrender but he still had a stupid grin on his face that Vegeta decided to just ignore. He turned his attention back to Raditz. "Bulma is an alien that has never stepped foot on a battle field so therefore she will be horrified at the site of blood. And that is why she is going to come begging."

Turles smirked at that and looked at the time on his scouter. "I don't know your Highness it's been a while. Everyone should have been finished by now."

Vegeta frowned and then looked at the door. '_No this woman will not embarrass me a second time._' He began to pace more rapidly every now and then, glaring at the door. Fifteen minutes and a lot of threats to Kakarot later, Vegeta exploded. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Raditz who had decided to start meditating was sitting on the floor Indian style. "We tried to tell you.

Vegeta angrily walked over to him and kicked him hard enough to make him slide over to the door. "Go find her!"

Raditz stood up and bowed to him with a smirk on his face. He left out and went to the only place he had seen her go before. He walked into the pool area and saw that it was completely empty so he then went straight to the girls' locker room. He reached to open the door but stopped when it opened for him.

Bulma was there smiling at him brightly, freshly showered, her hair down and wet, and she was only wearing a towel. He had thought she was beautiful before but seeing her nearly naked had his mind whirling in different directions. But then he remembered that she had opened the door for him as if she knew he was coming. This caused him to be suspicious. Plus he was expecting to find her balled in the corner of a shower crying her eyes out or throwing things angrily. Her standing there looking happy just outright confused him.

"I see you have washed Vegeta's game off of your body."

"Oh well a girl can't go home smelling like farang beast." She said in almost a sing song voice.

Raditz smirked at her odd behavior. She was fascinating him more and more. "Vegeta wishes to see you.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Tell Vegeta that I will deal with him tomorrow." By his slightly surprised expression, Bulma could tell that he was not expecting such a bold response. Bulma smirked as she leaned against the door frame and grasped tighter on the towel, making sure that it covered her. "The problem with you people is that you think you are always a step ahead of everyone."

Raditz really couldn't help getting closer to her and leaning down so that they were only inches away from each other. "We think that huh?"

Bulma stared into his eyes unfazed by his presence. "Yes you all do."

Raditz leaned one arm over her head and leaned in more until he was only millimeters away from her mouth that he was trying to refrain from crushing with his own. He looked at her lips said, "And what am I thinking right now?"

Bulma made him think she was going to kiss him but then turned her head enough so that she kissed his cheek instead. She then whispered, "Something that will never happen."

Raditz leaned back enjoying their little game. "It is unwise to tease a Saiyan man."

Bulma smiled at him and then grabbed the door handle getting ready to close the door. "I'll remember that. Now if you will excuse me I must get dressed."

Raditz looked her over once more and smirked before he left her to get dressed.

Bulma closed the door and locked it. She then went to a sink where she left her scouter and turned it on. What no one else knew was that Bulma had hidden cameras placed all around the Pool area to make sure she knew who was coming and going. Once she was sure she was the only person in the area she took off her towel. She still had on her strapless bra and shorts but she had to hurry and put a towel on so she could hide her capsule that she always had secured inside her bra. She didn't have enough time to put her armor on so she grabbed the closest thing to her to cover her. She walked over to the biggest open area in the locker room and un-capsulized the capsule. In mere seconds her home away from home appeared. It was two desks with computers and other capsules filled with different projects inside of it. Everyone had thought she was just swimming which she did a couple times but what she was really coming there to work. And she had one particular project that was going to shock everyone. Bulma wasn't an idiot. She knew that there was a slight possibility that she could have been bullied at the school so she came up with a plan in case that situation ever arose. But she didn't think she would have to do something on such a grand scale. So it would take her the rest of the day and night but tomorrow morning they were going to fear and respect Bulma Briefs.

The next morning Bulma walked into school with her head held high. That day she noted was similar to her first day but instead of people snickering behind her back they were afraid. She could see it and it almost made her laugh. The victim of bullies had now become the superior. And she had to admit it felt pretty good...

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was taping his finger on his biceps as he waited with F4 in his training grounds for an update. He had been furious when Raditz had returned with Bulma's message of "I'll deal with you later." After taking out his aggression on the rest of 4F in a brutal training session, he then had to come up with another plan. He had thought about going to go see her himself, but he knew that's probably exactly what she wanted. So instead he had come up with another plan. He had sent out the order to whoever wanted the job to take Bulma to the middle of one of the planet's deserts and leave her there with only a day's water supply. She would then have to walk fifteen miles to get to the next outpost. That would teach her to make him wait and that's why he wanted her to have to wait to see civilization.

But there was a problem; no one was answering his orders.

"What is going on?" He yelled. "There would be usually a hundred students begging to do my bidding by now."

Turles shrugged his shoulders, but winced after he did so. The Prince really did a number on him the night before. "Maybe the queen sent out an order."

Vegeta thought about it and then dismissed it. "Impossible, Nappa would have shown his ugly face by now if that were true."

"Perhaps the students don't want to play your games anymore." Raditz said as he stretched his muscles. Vegeta had been so livid ever since the Bulma thing, he never knew when he was going to attack and he wanted to be prepared.

"That's ridiculous." Vegeta said as he stomped his way out of his training grounds. He looked around at the students that were passing by and pointed to a random one. "You come here!" The student was scared out of his mind and seemed extremely nervous, but he came to his Prince anyways. Vegeta hauled him into his room and said, "What's your name?"

The boy gulped and said, "Lery."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "Why have you not responded to my order?"

Lery gave a 'why me?' look of worry and stuttered out, "F-forgive me your Highness, but I'm-I didn't want to upset Miss Briefs."

Raditz eyes bucked at that, "You're scared of her?"

"Yes." Lery said too afraid to keep his eyes off the Prince.

Vegeta grabbed him angrily by the front of his armor and slammed him against the wall. "Why? She is nothing but a weakling."

Lery began to panic and didn't really know what to say. He reached up to his scouter and took it off. "It's better if I show you."

Vegeta looked at the scouter and shoved him away. With shaky fingers Lery played the message from his scouter that was there this morning.

Everyone in the room other than Lery was shocked when an image of Bulma popped up.

"Hello. I want you to know that after this day your secrets are my secrets. I have hacked into your scouter and I know everything about you and your life and also the things that you don't want anyone knowing. And just in case you're thinking 'Oh I don't have anything on my scouter for you to broadcast to the entire empire', I have to tell you that I just didn't hack into your scouter, but I also was recording your life without you even knowing it. And you don't even know how long I've been watching you either. But don't be frightened I don't want to control you. I only want to be left alone. So don't bother me and I won't bother you. So the next time Prince Vegeta issues out an order to come against me, if you partake in it, just know that I will be coming after you."

The image went away and the room was silent for a moment. Vegeta turned his back on everyone and crossed his arms to think. If what had just said was true then it was brilliant. Everyone used a scouter and had it on all the time. It was their communication, entertainment, news, tool device. A scouter did practically everything. No wonder the boy was afraid.

Turles looked around at everyone and finally said, "Can she do that?"

"Isn't that against the law or something?" Kakarot chimed in.

Raditz crossed his arms in concentration. "There is no law against it, because it has never been done. I thought only my father would have the capability of doing such a thing."

"Maybe she's bluffing." Turles responded.

Vegeta tightened his fists in anger. "If she is then she is the biggest fool I have ever encountered." He seethed. He then stormed over to his door again and grabbed the first student he saw and slammed him against the wall. Before this was all just a punishment; a game for his own entertainment. Now the woman had humiliated him for the 3rd time by making everyone disobey a direct order!

"Listen to me. I don't care what message that freak sent you. You are going to carry out my plan this instant or you will be the next person to get a death card."

The boy nervously nodded his head and Vegeta let him go as he half ran and half stumbled out of the room. Vegeta then looked at everyone else and glared. "Everyone out!"

They all were happy to go. There was no telling what Vegeta was going to do in the mood he was in. Vegeta didn't want to hear any more comments. The next thing he wanted to hear was that Bulma was far away in her punishment. And if someone brought him different news then that person probably wouldn't make it out of the school grounds alive...

**Moments later...**

Bulma was at her locker when the rattled student approached her. She was combing her hair and looking at the mirror she had taped up in there. She saw the student standing behind her and looked at him through the mirror.

"I have been ordered by the Prince to carry out his plans."

Bulma stopped pampering her hair and closed the door. "Oh have you now?" She said sarcastically.

Another student who was nearby angrily spoke out as well. "Who do you think you are anyways to threaten all of us? You are nothing but freak and I will end you!" That particular student couldn't stand to be threatened and was waiting for someone else to encourage his angry fire.

Bulma looked the Saiyan up and down not intimidated in the least and smirked at him. "Code alpha beta file level 10."

Instantly everyone's scouter turned on and a video started playing of the Saiyan threatening her. The boy became deathly pale as everyone broke into laughter as they saw him prance around his own bedroom while singing an alien song badly.

Bulma smiled loving that her invention worked. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would force her to test it out. She was hoping that her first victim would be Aspa, but she would deal with her later. The Saiyans around her that weren't laughing were staring at her amazed. Which they should be, especially since she wasn't even wearing a scouter. They probably thought she had memorized every scouter and personally selected embarrassing files or secrets. But no, that would take way too long. What they didn't see was that she had made special contacts and all she had to do was say a code while her "computer contacts" unlocked the scouter she focused on and choose a level of embarrassment; 10 being the highest. All she did the night before was type in scenarios or phrases and an estimated range and the computer sorted out the rest. She honestly didn't know what she had on everyone. But they didn't need to know that.

The boy was panicked. "Shut UP! Shut up now!" He screamed at the students, but that only made them laugh harder. He then looked at Bulma and she could tell that he was about to take out his anger and embarrassment on her. She then turned to a student next to her and said, "Stop him or you're next."

The enraged Saiyan charged her but was cut up short by 3 other Saiyan boys. Bulma raised an eyebrow at that seeing as she only told one and not three. "We will make sure that no one harms you." One of the boys said.

"Alright then. And as for you..." She said turning her attention back to the boy that was supposed to take her away to some desert. She thought it was a pretty lame punishment anyways. Well, it might have been to a normal human, but Vegeta didn't know that she had a capsulized air bike that would have her home in minutes.

The boy looked around and almost pleadingly at her. "Please the Prince said-"

"I'll deal with the Prince. You may go." Bulma said smugly. The boy hesitated. "I am on my way to see him now. If he really wants his plan carried out then it will be. Besides he issued the order to everyone, not just you."

The boy hurriedly ran out of there, and hoped that he wouldn't catch wrath from Bulma or the Prince. He honestly didn't know who would be worse. A physical beating would hurt, but at least he would become stronger. But an embarrassing moment...people would talk about that for ages.

The 3 Saiyan boys from earlier walked up to Bulma and they all slightly bowed to her.

"You are very impressive."

"You are almost like a Saiyan Woman."

"You should come see me train."

Bulma was taken aback by that. She was about to say something but was interrupted when Raditz and his 2 brothers showed up. Everyone was quiet because they didn't know what they would do.

Raditz stepped up to her, "Bulma we would like a word with you."

Bulma raised an eyebrow then looked back to the 3 boys in front of her. "Perhaps later I will watch you train." They all looked at her as she walked away with the sons of Bardock a bit jealous that she wasn't walking away with them.

They escorted her into an empty class room and Bulma crossed her arms and looked at Raditz. "Well?"

"It seems you have found respect among the students?"

Bulma thought about the 3 boys and nodded in agreement. "I guess so."

Turles smirked at her in appreciation. "You have power over them. Saiyans respect power."

Bulma didn't mean to gain admirers from this whole thing. She only wanted to be left alone. But this was definitely a bonus. Her mother would be thrilled that's for sure.

Kakarot looked at Bulma confused. "Hey Bulma, why didn't you send us a message?"

Raditz answered for her. "Because she wanted the 4 of us to find out the way we did."

"That's exactly right. It looks like you can tell what I'm thinking too." Bulma said smirking.

Turles looked between Bulma and Raditz and noticed a little bit of flirtation going on. _'Vegeta isn't going to like that.'_

Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "So you didn't hack into our scouters?"

"Oh I never said that." Bulma laughed.

The three boys became serious at that moment. Turles glared at her. "I don't want anyone in my business, and although most Saiyans might see that as respectful, I don't like the idea of someone trying to blackmail me."

"I'm not going to." Bulma snapped. "It's just a precaution in case I am attacked."

Raditz narrowed his eyes at her. "Hacking into someone else's scouter is not against the law, but spying on a royal is."

"Vegeta is the only one I didn't touch." Bulma could feel the tension in the room and she didn't, for some unknown reason, want it to be like that with the boys in front of her. "Look I haven't seen anything on your scouters and I didn't record anything either. You guys have your strength to fight with and I have my mind. This is how I fight."

Bulma didn't notice it but both Turles's and Raditz's tails twitched in attraction to her at her words. She had no clue that she had made every male want her and every female respect her in a few hours.

Kakarot was still a bit confused. "Why haven't you hacked into our scouters when you hacked into everyone else's?"

Turles chuckled as realization dawned on him. "Of course! You are clearly a lover of technology and you want to meet our father."

Bulma stiffened at that. "I would one day, and it is mainly out of respect for him that I have not."

Raditz smirked at that. "Boys I think she respects us more so than the Prince."

Bulma winked at him. "Well that can be the secret that you have over me." The 3 boys chuckled and Bulma looked at the time on the clock in the classroom. "Speaking of the Prince I have to go see him." She was about to turn but Raditz grabbed her arm.

"Be careful how you address him. His temper is pretty fierce."

Bulma snatched her arm away from him. "Oh really? Because none of you have ever seen mine." She said as she strutted out the room.

Turles chuckled out loud as he saw his brother's reaction to what Bulma just said. "You want her badly don't you?"

Raditz turned to him and frowned. "And you don't?"

"Not as much as you."

"Hey guys can we get something to eat?" Kakarot asked. Both his brothers sighed at that and walked out the classroom.

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was sweating profusely as he fought with an imaginary opponent. He ran, kicked and punched around the room, trying not to think about the fact that no one had contacted him. He was going to make that woman bow to him if it was the last thing he ever did.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. "Finally!" He said as he went over to the door expecting to find a messenger that the task was done. He was not however expecting to see the person that he at the moment despised the most.

Bulma was standing there with a smug expression that only he should be wearing in his own school. She strode past him as if she owned the room he was in and flung her long hair over her shoulder. She then smirked at him as she crossed her arms and said, "Checkmate."

Vegeta frowned. He didn't understand the meaning of her phrase, but all he knew was that he didn't like it. He knew that he didn't like her. And he definitely knew that he had enough. He was the Prince of all Saiyans and she was nothing but a commoner that had forgotten who he was and who she was. And he was about to remind her. He slammed the door giving them the privacy that was needed as he glared at her with a barely contained fury. His tail began to twitch behind him rhythmically as he looked at his prey and gave her a maddening smirk.

"You're dead."

**Author's Note**: Ok guys, so I've gotten some comments about people asking me not to do it exactly like the show. And I have to say, "Oh ye of little faith". If you read any of my fics you can see that I'm pretty good at staying in character with the DBZ people. And even though there are some similarities like pride and stubbornness between Vegeta and the main character of Boys Over Flowers, they are still also very different as well. And Bulma is a genius, bratty, vain, confident, princess that I can never see take being bullied. There's no way that I can make her like the main girl in the series, again the pride and stubbornness are there, but I can't see Bulma making some the choices that are in the series. I know that I had some of you guys worried cuz I did introduce the story exactly like the show, but as you can see it's going to start to go in another direction. I'm writing this story as if these characters were placed in the same situations and ultimately their choices are going to be different. And even though you might have watched and read all the versions of Boys Over Flowers, you still won't know exactly what I'm going to do. Plus Boys over Flowers is based off of Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' so I'm also drawing inspiration from there as well. For fans of my story Cosmic Love, you might see some characters pop up. I tend to use the same names and so does my sister Veema who writes 'Dragon Ball Legends'.

Next Chapter: Bulma and Vegeta face off!


	4. Face Off

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything to do with the Boys over Flowers franchise.

**Chapter 4: Face Off**

Bulma was standing there with a smug expression that only he should be wearing in his own school. She strode past him as if she owned the room he was in and flung her long hair over her shoulder. She then smirked at him as she crossed her arms and said, "Checkmate."

Vegeta frowned. He didn't understand the meaning of her phrase, but all he knew was that he didn't like it. He knew that he didn't like her. And he definitely knew that he had enough. He was the Prince of all Saiyans and she was nothing but a commoner that had forgotten who he was and who she was. And he was about to remind her. He slammed the door giving them the privacy that was needed as he glared at her with a barely contained fury. His tail began to twitch behind him rhythmically as he looked at his prey and gave her a maddening smirk.

"You're dead."

Bulma was about to respond, but the wind was knocked out of her as she was slammed against the wall. Vegeta had his hand around her neck and he was squeezing pretty tightly. Bulma couldn't help the panic that rose into her face.

Vegeta saw this and laughed. "Ah, there it is. There's the fear that I've been longing to see. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you have chosen the wrong path? How does it feel to know that I can end your life? How does it feel to be afraid of the Prince of All Saiyans?"

Whether it was his words or his actions that turned her fear into anger she didn't know. But at that moment she didn't care who he was.

She found her tongue through the attempted strangling and said, "Feel this."

Vegeta staggered back as pain surged through his body after Bulma kneed him in his 'royal parts'. For one, no one had ever dared, two, he wasn't expecting her to retaliate, and three, he couldn't believe he opened himself for such an attack.

Bulma rubbed her throat as she glared at him. "How dare you attack a woman!"

Vegeta forgot about his pain and glared back at her. "Are you mad? I am the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"So I've heard you jerk! You just man handled me! I demand an apology this instant!" Bulma screamed furiously.

Vegeta was completely shocked. Never in his life had a woman demanded anything from him. Never in his life had a woman attacked him. Never in his life had a woman dismissed his title and faced off with him as if they were in charge.

Never in his life had he wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Bulma Briefs.

He was surprised with himself really. In a matter of seconds she was able to turn all of his anger, frustration, humiliation, and hatred into pure attraction. She challenged him and he felt like he needed to make her obedient through other means.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. She didn't understand why Vegeta was only staring at her. "Well? I am waiting." She didn't care that she was possibly pushing it too far. Everyone else had started to respect her so why didn't him? This was his game and he was just angry that she had beaten him. She was not going to give in to him.

Vegeta was looking her up and down analyzing her. This whole time he was trying to figure a way to get back at her but he never stopped to think about why she was trying to get back at him. Was it possible that she meant to challenge him? That she was trying to get his attention? Perhaps she wanted him and this was her way.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose slightly at his own revelation._'Of course, she wants me. She's an alien and this is the only way she could get my attention. She's not a Saiyan so she would have to go to such extremes.'_

Vegeta smirked and then crossed his arms. "I have to hand it to you woman, you had me fooled."

Bulma blinked at him in confusion. "Wait what?"

Vegeta stepped towards her like a predator about to feast on his prey. "I have to admit that this whole fiasco was quite impressive. No one has ever gone to such lengths."

Bulma was a bit confused by his actions but she just went along with it because she assumed that like all the other Saiyans, Vegeta was beginning to respect her. "Well, you kind of gave me no choice."

"Yes I see. You are not a Saiyan so you had to go to such lengths to get to me."

Bulma realized that once again her back was pressed against the wall. She didn't even notice that she was walking backward. Her eyes widened a bit when Vegeta placed both of his hands on either side of her head. She swallowed her still sore throat and said, "Um...what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you want; my acknowledgement of you."

Bulma placed her hands on his waist attempting to shove him away, but her little pressure didn't even faze him. _'Good grief this man is made of stone!'_ She had never touched a Saiyan before and her curious hands lingered and apparently that was a green-light to Vegeta.

Bulma's eyes became large as she felt the Prince of All Saiyan's lips upon hers. She squeaked in protest and he must have taken that as a moan or something because he placed his hands on the sides of her head to kiss her more deeply. Her shock was replaced with anger as she thought he was trying to embarrass her like she had done to him. She tried pushing him away again but that didn't work. She then tried stabbing him with her nails, but he only groaned. She would have kneed him again but he had her pinned against the wall too tightly to move. She then saw his tail twitching behind him and grabbed it hard, making sure her nails bit into it.

Vegeta gasped out loud and let go. Bulma was about to yell at him but then she found herself on the floor this time.

"Blast...You must really want me badly." He panted and was about to lean down to kiss her again, but he paused when she slapped him.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I've been trying to get you off of me!" She screamed as she scooted away from him.

Vegeta blinked at her then narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to play hard to get Woman."

"I'm not playing anything you idiot! Stay away from me!" She said turning towards the door.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. He then grabbed her wrist before she could leave out. "This isn't funny Woman. You want me, I know you do. It all makes sense. That is why you have chosen to act out against me."

Bulma looked at him like he was insane. "I came against you because you came against me! Why in the world would you think that I would ever want you?"

Bulma's slap earlier did nothing to him, but that question right there just did. "Why? Why? Every woman in the Empire wants me. I am Vegeta the-"

"OMG If you say that phrase one more time I am going to kill myself!"

Vegeta was taken aback. "You are the one that is insane. Every woman would kill billions just to be in my presence and you are saying that you don't want-"

"YES! You are nothing but a spoiled brat! A Jerk and a bully!"

Vegeta's kai rose with his anger. "And I am a prince! You are a low level commoner. Not worth a Saiyan coin in a fight. You are a foreigner that would be lucky if you live to see the age of 30. You will more than likely never get anywhere in life so the fact that I even know your name should make you rejoice. All the other alien trash on this planet would envy you for the rest of their miserable lives."

Bulma's chin lifted higher in the midst of his cruel words. "And these are the words of a man that I am supposed to admire? Ever since I met you I couldn't stand you. How you treat others is enough alone to make me want to puke and even die before you become ruler. Listen very well, I will never like you, I will never want you, and it will be best if you kill me now because I don't care if you are the next king, I will never bow to you."

Vegeta punched the wall, causing a huge hole so he wouldn't punch her. "Is that a challenge?"

"No it's a fact." She said as she finally turned away from him and walked out of the training area.

Vegeta watched her go and had to resist pulling her back to him. He stood there going over everything that had just happened. He didn't believe her words; or rather he didn't want to believe her words. How could a woman, especially a woman of her standards not want him?

And the kiss...

He had never felt such softness. He had never tasted anything sweeter. She even pierced his tail! She had to have known that it drove Saiyan men crazy. He couldn't recall one Saiyan girl that had done it as perfectly as she did. But he could have sworn she was enjoying herself. The way she touched his abs and scratched him brought shivers down his spine.

So where did it go wrong? Ok, well after she touched his tail he pinned her to the floor and...

_'Of course! She must be a virgin. She wasn't ready for such a thing and that's why she freaked out. It's not because she didn't want me, it's because she was afraid to have sex. That's the only thing that makes sense._' Vegeta chuckled at his revelation. _'This woman is more interesting than I first thought. Perhaps this is why Father enjoys alien women so much. Very entertaining indeed. I will have this woman and will enjoy the journey along the way. But first I need more information in order to win this game.'_

With that thought in mind Vegeta sent for the sons of Bardock. They were there in a matter of moments. Raditz saw the hole in the wall and raised an eyebrow. "So I take it that it didn't go to well."

"It was fine. The woman wants me."

All three brothers were a bit shocked. Turles was the first to speak. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. We would be mating right now, but the wench is a virgin."

Raditz frowned at that. He didn't really know Bulma but there was something about his story that didn't make any sense. "Wait a minute. So you're telling us that she did all this because she wanted you this whole time?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "What other reason could there be?"

Raditz for some reason couldn't help the jealousy that rose up inside him. "Perhaps because she despises you?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his disrespectful tone. "She might say such things, but a woman like her means the opposite of what she says."

Raditz resisted the urge to spit on the floor at such an assumption. "I disagree."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you care and since when do you disagree with anything I say?"

Turles looked up at the ceiling and sighed. _'I knew this was going to happen.'_

Vegeta then chuckled at Raditz's obviously jealous expression. "Oh I see, you want the woman yourself."

"So what if I do?" Raditz said annoyed.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't mind you having a crush on her, but the woman wants me so it's best if you not get in the way. You don't want to embarrass yourself."

Turles could tell that his brother was about to explode so he needed to get this little meeting over with. "Why did you call us here your Highness?"

"Because I want you and Kakarot to find out what you can about Bulma and report back to me. I was going to include Raditz in this venture but It would probably be best if he stays away from her." He said in a warning tone.

The three of them bowed to him and then left out. Once they were far enough away from Vegeta, Raditz stopped his brothers and said, "Before you go to the prince tell me everything you find out first."

Kakarot looked at him confused. "Why?"

Turles rolled his eyes. "Brother do not battle with the Prince, especially over a woman."

"I'm not. I am only curious."

"You're about to be dead too. Come on Kakarot let's get this over with." Turles said as he and Kakarot walked away.

**Later...**

Bulma was in the kitchen of the restaurant washing the vegetables and telling Chichi everything that happened. Even as she told the tale she couldn't believe it herself.

"He did what?" Chichi gasped out.

"He kissed me...and he wanted to do a whole lot more. Trust me." Bulma said as she grasped a vegetable too hard and broke it in half.

"But what did you say to make him...I mean I thought he hated you?" Chichi asked confused.

"I thought he did too! But I guess the whole thing just turned him on...such a creep." The more Bulma was around Saiyans the more she felt she didn't know about them. They were all just an extremely weird race. They bully you until you die or either you fight back and then they praise you and/or lust after you.

"So...does this mean that he wanted you the whole time?"

"I don't know. I mean I've heard girls talk about the Prince, from what I hear he gets girls all the time. If that was his intention, he's never done anything like this to get a girl."

"But has he ever been with an alien girl?"

"I don't know. But come on Chi everyone should know that you don't get a girl by bullying her."

"Yea but you said that everyone respected you more after you stood up to him, maybe it just impressed him in another way."

"Perhaps." But Bulma was still confused by the whole thing because she could have sworn that he was furious with her. Who in the world goes from choking a girl to wanting to screw her?

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Bulma said snapping out of her thoughts.

"The kiss; you didn't tell me if it was good or bad or-"

"Because I didn't want it that's why!" Bulma snapped.

"Alright, alright." Chichi said raising her arms in protest. She was about to say something else but stopped once she heard the front door jingle. "Oh we have customers!"

"Good, so we can stop talking about this." Bulma said getting back to her vegetables.

Chichi narrowed her eyes. "Oh I'm not done. We'll talk later."

Bulma nodded. After she finished washing the vegetables Chichi came back for them to switch places so that she could cook. Bulma was really only good at grilling and making cold dishes. Chichi handled the more complicated dishes. At one point Bulma was in the back getting some more plates when she started thinking about what had happened earlier with Vegeta. She found herself touching her lips at the memory. She hadn't stopped to really think about the kiss in general. His lips were surprisingly soft. And the way they moved across hers were so brutal but yet so softly at the same time which really didn't make any sense. And the way his hands cradled her head so gently and still forceful. His touch was just as confusing as he was. One moment aggressively mean but the next surprisingly gentle. Who was this guy to make her think such crazy thoughts? She should hate and despise him. But if she's daydreaming about him does that mean that she actually wanted him too? And why did he have to feel so darn good?

"Bulma!"

"Huh?" Bulma was snatched out of her thoughts so suddenly that she almost dropped the plates in her hands.

"I've been calling you for like 5 minutes. You have visitors and they are Saiyans!" Chichi almost screamed excitedly.

Her stomach started doing butterflies as she thought that Vegeta could be at her work place right now. _'No! You hate him! He attacked you!'_

She frowned inwardly at herself for being disappointed to see Kakarot and Turles instead_. 'Get a grip Bulma!'_

"Oh what are you two doing here?"

Turles crossed his arms. "We heard that-"

"Hey can we get something to eat? It smells great in here." Kakarot interrupted.

Before Bulma could say anything Chichi appeared next to her grinning excitedly.

"Sure you can! You two can have the best seats in the house, closest to the kitchen! And don't worry about what to order or even paying for it. It's all on the house and I'll cook everything myself! You have to try everything on the menu it being your first time here!" She hurriedly said as she ushered them to the table.

"Sounds great!" Kakarot said happily. Chichi bowed to him and then grabbed a speechless Bulma and dragged her to the back of the kitchen. Once they were gone Turles scowled at his brother.

"Kakarot we are not here to taste alien food." Turles said eyeing the small establishment. At the moment they were the only customers in the place.

"But it smells so good." Kakarot said sniffing the air.

Turles growled "We are supposed to just gather information."

"But we are. We found out she works at a restaurant."

Turles just rolled his eyes. When it came to food there was no way of stopping him. That seemed to have always been a number one priority in life.

Bulma in the meantime was glaring at her friend who was rapidly trying to gather ingredients.

"Chichi what are you doing?"

"Look Bulma, this is an opportunity that I can't pass up. So please treat them like they are your best friends. And hand me that spatula behind you."

Bulma turned around and handed it to her. "They are probably spying on me."

Chichi whirled on her. "I don't care! Will you please stop thinking about yourself for a moment and think about the restaurant. We have been dreaming of the day that Saiyans would walk in here and it finally happened! This could be our big break. Now go greet your guests properly and I will start cooking."

"Fine." Bulma didn't want to argue with Chichi. When it came to her cooking that was always the number one priority. She straightened herself and walked out to the dining room and sat down across from the two Saiyans. "So what brings you guys here?"

Turles snorted in amusement. "You know why we're here. You have already proved your intelligence so please don't insult mine by pretending that you don't already know."

Bulma leaned back and relaxed at his words. She was glad that they could skip the awkwardness of pretending she didn't know the truth behind their visit. She had decided that she liked Turles's boldness. "Do all Saiyans talk like this or is it just because your father has raised you to be so smart?"

Turles smirked at her words. "If you knew Kakarot then you wouldn't say such things."

Bulma glanced at Kakarot who was too distracted by reading the menu and saw that he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. "I see. So what is it that you want to know?"

"Well I suppose we can start with the basics. What planet are you from?"

"Earth." Bulma didn't notice that Kakarot suddenly stopped looking at the menu and looked back to her. "I was really young when it became a part of the Empire so I don't remember much about it. That's why I started working here because the food here is all Earthling food, but with Saiyan ingredients of course. It's the closest thing to the culture that I never got the chance of knowing." Bulma said smiling.

Kakarot went back to staring at the menu but this time with a sad expression and Turles knew exactly why. Most planets that 'became' part of the Empire were actually purged to get the resources and then rebuilt for the Empires advantages. Earth was one of those planets. And the reason that he knew that was because his brother Kakarot was the one that did it. But no one knew how powerful Kakarot was as a baby, so it wasn't just a purge but devastation. There were very few survivors and the human race had become almost extinct. After the purge Kakarot was recognized for his strength, but as he got older and was aware of the damage he had caused he wasn't very proud of it. It was pretty clear that Bulma didn't know the entire truth of her planet's demolition because she would more than likely be more defensive and angry about it. It was good for her to work here, because she was right, this was the closest she would ever get to Earth culture. All that was left of Earth was a giant ball of dirt that was used only for Oozaru training. There were no more resources.

It was on the tip of Kakarot's tongue to apologize to her. He didn't know she was an Earthling and had never met one on Vegeta. As he got older he didn't really like the idea of fighting someone that couldn't fight back. So taking innocent lives was always something he had tried to avoid at all costs. His brothers and Vegeta would tease him about it quite often, but he didn't know why he was different. He finally looked back to Bulma. "Is everyone working here an Earthling?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes but its only Chichi, her father and myself. The only other Earthlings I know about on this planet are my parents."

Kakarot nodded and Turles gave him a look that read 'Keep your mouth shut'. Kakarot frowned at him and looked back to Bulma. "What do you know about your planet?"

Bulma pursed her lips a bit as she thought about it. "I really don't know much about it. My parents and Chichi's father only told me what it looked like. I found out that it was a training area now but I really don't know much." But she had planned on finding out more. The reason why she was good at hacking was because she was trying to find out more information about her home planet and her people. She was curious about the other humans that were out there and how many there were. She had heard about purging missions and knew that a lot of people died but she still wanted to see her planet and possibly be able to make real earthling food one day with real ingredients.

It was at that moment that Chichi came out with the first tray of food. "My Saiyan friends I present to you sushi! I have heard how you guys eat so just consider this a pre-appetizer to the other ones. Dig in!"

Kakarot wasted no time and dug in. Both he and Turles were surprised to find that they actually liked it. The rest of their time there was spent listening to Bulma as Chichi brought them foods they had never heard of like, burgers, fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, fries and many more. They left out stuffed and the Earthling girls seemed very pleased that they were pleased. When they left Turles told Raditz to meet them at the Prince's training area. Raditz wasn't too pleased seeing as he wanted a special meeting beforehand but Turles wasn't interested in his brother's games. Usually Prince Vegeta hated being interrupted but he didn't mind this time.

"Well, what have you learned?"

"She works at a restaurant called Chichi's that is owned by Earthlings." Turles said looking at his twin brother.

Vegeta chuckled at that. "Earthlings huh? Well it seems you missed a few Kakarot." He laughed knowing that it upset his sentimental nerves.

Kakarot frowned at Vegeta and added. "Bulma works there because she is an earthling."

Vegeta's laughter left the room at that. Raditz who was silent before spoke up. "Does she know-"

"She doesn't know anything." Kakarot said.

"And she won't." Vegeta spoke. "If she found out then she more than likely would despise every Saiyan on this planet."

"Including you." Raditz added.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Yes and you as well. Now we have to make sure that she doesn't find out."

"How are we to do that?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta turned his attention away from Raditz. "Tell your father. Tell him everything. He knows that someone as brilliant as Bulma does not need to be an enemy to the Saiyan Empire."

Turles nodded. "Yes there is a reason why aliens aren't put into jobs of power. They could turn on us at any moment."

The three boys left to seek out their father. They told him the whole tale and he shook his head at the end of it. "I had heard rumors that scouters were being hacked but I had assumed it was a teenaged exaggeration. If this is true then Vegeta is right. The girl cannot know of the status of her planet. I will see to it that any 'staggering' information about Earth will be unattainable for Bulma. It really is a shame that she is an alien. I would be curious to see what her mind is capable of otherwise. Tell the Prince not to worry. And Kakarot..."

"Yes Father?"

"Don't go back to that restaurant. It's bad enough that you are emotional when it comes to your first purge. You don't need to make it worse by going there."

Kakarot nodded to him and then his father dismissed all of them. Kakarot couldn't help but feel guilty. He could tell that Chichi was excited for him and his brother to be there. He knew that the restaurant business was the only one that aliens really had a chance at being richly successful in on Vegeta. And if any restaurant had the capability to being successful it was Chichi's. But he couldn't do anything for her.

Kakarot wasn't the only one that was dwelling on this information. Vegeta had been meditating on everything that Kakarot and Turles had learned. They found out that not only Bulma was a genius but her father as well. So that means that they probably had dreams of becoming some type of great scientists. But there was no way his own father would let them be over anything. Not with their home planet being a wasteland due to Saiyans.

But even though he couldn't give Bulma that, he could still make her believe that he was going to...and in turn win the game.

**Author's Note**: What does Vegeta have planned for Bulma? And how is Raditz going to take it? Will Kakarot stay away from Chichi's restaurant? And will Bulma ever learn about Earth and her family's past? Please Review!


	5. Date?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything to do with the Boys over Flowers franchise.

**Chapter 5: Date?**

Bulma and Chichi had just finished all the dishes and was now sweeping and dusting the dining room of the restaurant. Bulma paused wiping off a random table as she watched Chichi grin as she swiveled her broom around.

"Well you seemed to have had a great time."

Chichi smiled at her friend. "Those Saiyans were wonderful!"

Bulma shook her head and went to another table. "Trust me when I tell you that the sons of Bardock are probably the only exception."

_'They definitely are better than Vegeta.'_

Bulma frowned as she realized for the millionth time that night her mind had gone back to the insane Saiyan. _'Alright, that's it! No more thoughts about him. He is the biggest jerk I have ever met and I will not waste one more ounce of brain thinking on him.'_

"Well Kakarot was absolutely amazing and he was really cute.

Bulma came out of her thoughts at what her friend said. "Chichi he is a twin, Turles has exactly the same face."

Normally Chichi would say something about her condescending tone, but tonight she didn't feel like letting anything bother her. She rested her chin on the top of her broom handle and thought back to the Saiyan. "No there is something about Kakarot. I just can't put my finger on it."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her friends dazed goofily eyes. "Well either you are extremely flattered by how he demolished your food or you totally have the hots for him."

Chichi thought of denying it but she could feel her face burn with the blush that spread across it like a virus. "I can't help it. Did you see his interest when I was telling him about my life? He was hanging on every word I said. It was like we were the only two people on the whole planet. Honestly I think there's something there."

Bulma smiled at her friend and went back to sweeping. She didn't want to remind her friend that they were only there to get information about her and Kakarot probably wasn't interested. So she decided to let her have her sweet fantasy of the dashing Saiyan coming to sweep her off her feet, because he would more than likely never return.

_'Stupid Vegeta. Now his idiotic actions are affecting my friend. It's his entire fault...and I'm not even supposed to be thinking of him!_'

"Bulma!"

"Huh?"

"I said you can go home like three times. Where was your mind at? Thinking of a guy yourself?"

Bulma angrily tossed her dirty cloth on a table and glared at her friend. "Hardly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye girlie!"

Once Bulma got outside she got on her bike and peddled home, which wasn't too far from the restaurant. Once she got there she saw that her parents were seated at their table drinking some sort of hot beverage. She sat down at the table after she greeted them. Her mother quickly got up to make her a beverage as well. Bulma took a sip and was pleased to find that it was "Hot Coco" or as close to it as her mother could get. Her mother had told her it was impossible to get chocolate but the friddle root on Planet Vegeta was pretty close to the actual taste. Bulma thought the drink was absolutely divine as is and couldn't imagine something tasting better. Chocolate was one of the top things she wanted to try when she finally made it back to her home planet. That's if she could find it.

It was her dream to go there. As she looked around her family's small living quarters she reminded herself that the first thing she had to do was get her family a better house. Everything was always a few feet away and it bothered her that the kitchen, lab, dining room, and living room were all the same room. If it wasn't for her father's invention of capsulation she didn't know how they would survive.

Bunny noticed that her daughter was very quiet. As Bulma took another sip of her hot coco she asked her, "Did anything exciting happen with you and a good-looking Saiyan boy?"

It was a good thing no one was sitting in front of Bulma because she sprayed her drink right out of her mouth.

Bunny smiled as she got up to clean up the mess. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her father's eyebrow rose at that. "What exactly happened?"

"No it's not what you think!" Bulma waved her hands in front of her face.

"Well what happened dear?" Bunny asked excitedly.

Bulma couldn't believe she did that. The last thing she wanted was her mother going crazy about her and Saiyan boys. It was bad enough. But she couldn't tell them about Vegeta. That would just be disturbing. Besides her mother would probably read it the wrong way and think that she was already engaged to the prince. So she decided to only tell half the truth. "I...met with the sons of Bardock."

Her father became intrigued at that. "Oh really?"

"Are they cute?" Bunny asked excited.

"They are actually pretty nice guys."

Her father became serious and leaned across the table. "Did you tell them anything?"

"They know that I am skilled and that we own a shop. But I haven't shown them any of our inventions."

"So they know nothing of capsulation?"

"No Dad. Your secret is still safe."

"Good. We have to wait for the right moment. You might be friends with his sons but I wouldn't show anything unless you were right in front of Bardock himself. We don't want to miss the opportunity."

"I know dad."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't date one of the boys." Bunny added.

Bulma honestly hadn't thought of actually having a relationship with them. Sure having a boyfriend would be nice. Chichi made it clear that she liked Kakarot. Turles seemed amusing but he also seemed like a jerk. Raditz wasn't too bad though. Plus there were other Saiyan boys at the school that were giving her attention.

Bunny clasped her hands together. "Oh I can't help but to be a little excited. Our daughter is going to marry an outstanding Saiyan and then I can finally have a walk-in closet again!"

The doctor quickly cleared his throat to get his wife's attention.

But it didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. "Wait a minute, we had enough money on Earth that you had your own walk-in closet?" Bulma could hardly believe it. She knew that life for her parents had to have been better but their present house felt like a walk-in closet so it was hard to fathom.

Her parents looked at each other and her mother seemed to sadly put her head down as her father talked. "Well I was able to give her one. That's about it."

Bulma crossed her arms offended. "Dad you always do this to me. Every time you mention something about Earth you shut down the whole topic before I can get any information. "When are you going to tell me more? When are you going to tell me more about our lives there?"

"It's for your-"

"Yes my own good. I've heard that excuse before and to be honest I'm tired of hearing it." She said getting up, but her father grabbed her arm to halt her.

"Bulma you have to trust me, I will tell you everything when the time is right. I am not lying to you I am just trying to protect you."

Bulma glared at her father, but then sighed in defeat. At least he didn't lie to her. But the longer he took the more it fueled her to find out for herself.

Dr. Briefs let go of her arm and she went to her room.

Bunny exhaled tiredly. "She really wants to know."

"I know Darling, but if Bulma found out how important our lives were then she would want to know why we weren't recognized for it. Then we would have to tell her of the complete destruction of our planet. Even the Ox King doesn't fully know the extent of devastation that happened to our planet. And there is also the fact that we don't know which Saiyan destroyed it. It could be a boy at her school at this very moment." He said the last part very bitterly.

Bunny rubbed comforting circles on his back. She knew what he was about to say next. "Now dear, I know it's hard to imagine your daughter with a Saiyan, but we knew that could very well happen. We just have to hope that she gets with a decent one."

**The Next Day**

Bulma walked into the school smiling and nodding to her fellow class mates. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that she was getting just as much attention as F4. She could tell that many had new scouters and scoffed at them. They didn't understand that it wasn't the device but the network that she hacked into. She could easily find anyone that she wanted no matter what upgrade they had.

"Bulma?"

Bulma turned around to the person who called her name. "Oh hello Aspa, my forgotten friend" Bulma said so sweet it seemed rather scary.

"Hi...so no hard feelings right?" Aspa asked kind of nervously. She knew that she would be on Bulma's hit list and decided to approach her instead of waiting for something to happen.

"Oh you are curious if I will take revenge on you for embarrassing me in front of everyone?"

"Yes."

Bulma stepped closer to her. "But I am. Please believe me when I tell you that I dug more dirt on you than anyone here."

Aspa became so angry that she punched a hole in a locker. Then she pointed a finger at Bulma and said, "We all saw you yesterday! You know I could kill you before you could even begin to give a voice command!"

Bulma laughed. "Like I need to say anything."

Before Aspa could say "You're bluffing" videos began to upload to everyone's scouter. They were before and after videos of Aspa's plastic surgery. Facial surgery was something that only aliens did. Saiyans were supposed to take pride in every aspect of their lives including the way they looked. So if you are Saiyan and had it done, then it was extremely shameful and very anti-Saiyan.

Bulma smirked. It was true that she did need to say a voice command to activate everyone else's scouter, but not Aspa's. She knew that Aspa would eventually approach her and that she would be the perfect pawn. With Aspa's information all she had to do was stare at her for a short period of time and it would release her videos. She had also realized that Aspa had a new scouter so it killed two birds with one stone. She could almost hear everyone's mind wondering of 'how she is able to do what she did, and what can they do to stop it?' The answer was simple...nothing.

Aspa released a scream of rage and Bulma had to tell herself to stand still. The Saiyan fury aspect was the only thing she hadn't gotten down. Aspa was about to lunge for Bulma, but came up short as someone came to Bulma's rescue. She blinked as Raditz stood tall and proud in front of her. Grabbing the girl and lifting her in the air. "You started a game and you lost. Leave her alone before you lose what little pride you still have." He ended by shoving her away. Aspa scurried away leaving everyone to the gossip of what just happened.

Bulma was now blinking at Raditz surprised. She had expected one of the other boys or girls to jump in front like they did yesterday. But this was even better. No one would mess with her if they knew that F4 had her back. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smirked at her.

Bulma couldn't help the blush settle on her cheeks. Raditz was definitely one of the best ones there. Perhaps her mother did have a good idea. But before she could flirt with him to see where this could go he ruined the moment by saying...

"The Prince wants to see you."

Bulma scoffed at him then rolled her eyes.

_'He ruins everything!'_

"Where is he?" She asked with attitude.

Raditz couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious attitude towards the prince. It made him feel so good inside. "He's in room 181."

Bulma didn't even bother saying anything else to Raditz she turned on her heels and went straight there. When she walked inside he was leaning against a table of some sort of lab like he owned the place. Okay, well he did, but he was so smug about it. "You know Vegeta if you really wanted to see me then you could have come to me yourself, not send one of your minions."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't do small tasks Woman."

"The name is Bulma jerk! Now what do you want?"

Vegeta smirked at her. He didn't know why it pleased him so much to know that he was the cause of her annoyance. "You are a pretty smart girl."

"And?"

"I'm curious how smart."

"I am a genius." She said proudly.

Vegeta stood up straight from the table and walked towards her until they were a few feet away. He could tell that she wanted to take a step back but she was more than likely too proud to do so.

"Show me."

"Why?"

"Because..." He stepped around her and then whispered into her ear. "...if you are as smart as you say you are then perhaps I can do something about it."

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she turned her head to the side to see his face. She didn't realize how close they were, but she wasn't about to back down to him...almost anyone but him. Due to their closeness she whispered across his lips, "What's the catch?"

Vegeta paused for a moment and thought about devouring those perky lips but instead smirked at her then stepped away. "The catch is that I am interested in you. Hear me now Bulma; If you play your cards right then maybe, just maybe, I will let you be my Woman."

If Bulma were a cartoon she would have fallen to the ground and her foot would be twitching in the air. "Why in the world do you think I would want to be your woman?"

Vegeta actually laughed at her question. "Other than the fact that I am the best catch in the universe; I also can give you every little desire you want; Your father be known as one the top technicians in the universe, No more of living in that shack that you're in now, and You yourself would be a known scientist. These are just some of the benefits of being with me."

Bulma paused for a moment to analyze his words to see if she actually understood him correctly. "So let me get this straight...you are trying to bribe me into being your girlfriend?"

"I am simply stating the facts."

"Newsflash, if you wanted me then what you should have done was get to know me, befriend me, or even ask me out on a date. You don't offer me things up front!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"Because that's what you do to whores and prostitutes! You pay them for their company and I have no interest in being your concubine Vegeta!"

"You're telling me that nothing what I said interests you?"

"Of course it did. It's a very tempting offer but for someone who will lead a race of prideful people, you sure have no problem forgetting that I have pride too. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class." Bulma said as she left out.

She didn't feel like actually going to her class and went to her locker instead. She leaned against it thinking about Vegeta's offer_. 'What are you doing? That was probably the best opportunity my dad would ever get and I totally blew it. Could I be his girl? Could I actually put up with him to get what I want? Am I that desperate? I can't be. There has to be another way...Vegeta makes me so angry! I should have thrown something at his stupid head! Bulma you are so stupid sometimes!'_ She thought as she hit her head against her locker.

"You know those aren't there to strengthen your skull."

Bulma looked up and saw Raditz standing next to her. Her first reaction was to say, 'stop stalking me' but then she thought of something else. "Hey do you think it would ever be possible to meet your dad one day?"

Raditz was a bit surprised and looked around before he answered, "He doesn't like meeting with aliens. It would be hard."

"Well if you could help me out then it would be a grand favor."

Raditz crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers. "And why would I do something like that?"

Bulma smiled at him playfully. "Because we're friends."

"Really? We just started talking to each other recently."

"Oh you don't remember? We go way back. We've actually been friends for a long time. You must have hit your head during your training and forgot."

"Is that so?"

"Yea."

"I can't recall. Perhaps you should remind me somehow." He whispered suggestively.

Bulma laughed and smiled at him again. "Perhaps I will."

Raditz chuckles once more and looked around again to make sure no one was around. "Hey you should come see me train sometime."

Bulma didn't really understand what the big deal was with training but it apparently was a huge thing. "Alright I will come see you tomorrow during training break."

"Alright see you then." He said smirking like he just won a fight.

Bulma walked away shaking her head. _'Well mother will be pleased.'_

**Later that evening...**

Chichi sighed as she had no customers all day. She sent Bulma home hours ago. She didn't want her friend to see the disappointment in her eyes. She had really hoped that word would have gotten out with the Saiyans being there the day before, but nothing happened. It really sucks when you think things are going to get better but they only get worse. Usually she keeps the restaurant opened for another hour but she decided to spend the rest of her defeat at home. She locked the front door and turned the 'open' sign around to the 'close' part of it. She turned off the dining room light and just when she was about to turn off the kitchen lights she heard a knock at the back door. She looked at the camera pointed towards the outside that Bulma had installed and gasped when she recognized who it was.

She almost ran to the door and swept some fallen strands of hair back behind her ear and then opened the door. "Kakarot! Come in!"

"Hi Chichi." He said as he stepped inside.

"Come in and sit down. You must be really hungry." She said grabbing his arm and leading him toward the dining area.

"Actually, can I sit back here? I would love to watch you cook." He said nervously.

Chichi blushed. She thought that was one of the nicest things a boy had ever asked her. "Oh yea sure."

He thanked her and sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't want to sit in the dining area because he didn't want word getting back to his father. He didn't even really mean to come there. He was flying around and just ended up knocking on the back door. Sure he could always eat, but he truly didn't know why he was there.

"You must really love my cooking." Chichi asked fishing for a compliment.

"Yea it was great!" He said smiling.

Chichi sat down a plate of sushi that was already made and watched him eat as she cut up some vegetables. "I haven't met too many Saiyans but you sure are the nicest one I have ever encountered."

Kakarot swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded to her. He nor any Saiyan was ever considered 'nice'. He found he rather liked it, or perhaps he liked it coming from her. He wasn't sure. "So you run the shop and your father owns it. What does your mother do?"

Chichi sat down another plate of food and smiled sadly at him. "My mother actually died when the planet was taken for the Empire."

Kakarot stopped during mid-bite and couldn't help the guilty feeling wash over him. She was happily cooking him food and had no idea the he killed her mother. He looked down at the table. "I'm sorry."

Chichi was really touched by his sympathy. She didn't think Saiyans had such qualities. If they didn't then Kakarot was surely a rare jewel indeed. "Thank you."

Kakarot for the first time in his life didn't feel like eating. "You must really hate Saiyans."

"No. I mean, my father has some bitterness toward you guys, but I think it's best to keep hard feelings in the past. Living with such hate...it's no way to live. I'm just thankful that my father and I survived."

"I am too." Kakarot said sincerely.

Chichi felt the heat rise in her cheeks once again and turned away. "Thanks. But you should eat some more. I thought you were hungry."

Kakarot looked down at her food and found his appetite again. "Yes I am. And this time I will pay."

"You don't have to."

"I insist." He said finding his smile again.

She in turn found one for herself and went back to cooking. _'Could this get any better?'_

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta circles Turles as he is ready to attack again. He had been training ever since that odd meeting with Bulma. Now he was taking out his fury on the guy in front of him. He punched him straight in his jaw sending him backward a couple feet. Turles quickly recovered and blocked Vegeta's next move and they were now in a strength hold.

"So what are you trying to do? You just want to bed her right?"

Vegeta got the upper hand and threw Turles's body to the other side of the room. "Of course I want to bed her! But she keeps challenging me. I'm not sure how to win this game." He said as he sent a blast to his opponent.

"My brother doesn't think she's playing one." Turles said as he reflected it back at him.

Vegeta reflect it back with more force causing Turles to fall to the ground. He then crossed his arms and powered down. "I am no fool. I know he wants her for himself so therefore I don't care about his opinion."

Turles caught his breath and did his best to ignore the pain in his body as he sat up. "Well did she tell you what she wanted?"

Every time he thought about her words he would become more annoyed. It still didn't make any sense to him. She said he offended her pride, but if anything he was rewarding her for having pride in the first place. It was all ridiculous. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "She said something about a date."

"Then ask her out and be done with it."

Vegeta scoffed. "Dates are a stupid alien concept."

"But Sire she is an alien."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and left out the room even more annoyed than when he first entered. He was going to do something about it tonight...

**Briefs Home...**

Bulma was brushing her teeth and could hear her parents talking outside the bathroom door. They were trying to figure out why their daughter was so quiet that evening. She just didn't want to give them any hint to the fact that she had a date with Raditz tomorrow. She didn't tell them for 2 reasons; 1) she didn't want her mom to go insane and 2) if her parents could keep information about Earth then she could keep information about her own life.

She sighed at that. It was so hard to find information on Earth. She didn't understand how an Empire that uses technology wouldn't keep records of the planets they have been to. The only information she could find was information she already had. Bulma stopped brushing her teeth when she heard the doorbell ring. She rinsed out her mouth and stepped out just in time to see her mother faint into her father's arms.

"What is going-" Bulma's eyes became large as the last person she could ever expect was inside her home.

There was Vegeta dressed in black pants and a black shirt smirking at her. His presence and his attire were extremely shocking but nothing could prepare her for the words that left his mouth.

"I am here to date you."

**Author's Note**: What is Bulma's reaction to Vegeta? What is going to happen with Chichi and Kakarot? And what in the world is Vegeta going to do when he finds out that Bulma has a 'training date' with Raditz? Please REVIEW!


	6. Something More?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything to do with the Boys over Flowers franchise.

**Chapter 6: Something More?**

Bulma was silent for a moment not believing that Vegeta was there, dressed in alien clothing, standing in the doorway…and then she exploded. "What are you doing in my house?!"

Bunny quickly recovered from her faint and stood up glaring at her daughter. "Bulma Briefs that is not how we treat a guest!"

Bunny's sudden yell stole Bulma's attention as she blinked at her in surprise. Her mother hardly ever yelled at her.

Bunny dusted herself off and bowed to Vegeta. "We especially don't treat a royal guest in such a manner." She then stood up and swung her left arm out in invitation. "Come in your majesty! You are more than welcome!"

Bulma's mouth was hanging open but snapped shut as she watched Vegeta walk past her, chuckling the whole way. Before she could say another word her father came over to her excitedly whispered…

"Daughter you never told us that you were close with the Prince. Forget about Bardock, if you can get to the King-"

Bulma rolled her eyes and said rather loudly, "Dad we are not close. I honestly have no idea why he is even here!"

"I am here to take you out on a date." Vegeta said over his shoulder before he turned around to give her a raised eyebrow. "Is that not what you requested of me earlier?"

Bulma was stunned at first then groaned_. 'Of all the things he took from that encounter, that's what he takes?'_ She was gathering up her strength to yell at him when her parents were on her in a hot second.

"You never told us you asked the Prince out? How wonderful!"

"I knew something was wrong with you being so quiet tonight. You must have thought he rejected you."

"This explains why you weren't going after those other Saiyan boys. Going for the jackpot I don't blame you Dear."

"Yes this explains your odd behavior indeed."

"Can everyone just stop for a moment!" Bulma screamed, effectively shutting her parents up. She looked at Vegeta with furious eyes. "Let's talk outside."

Vegeta didn't budge and only stared back at her as if he was waiting for something. Bulma growled and said very quietly but enough for his Saiyan ears to hear, "Please...you're Highness."

Vegeta smirked and walked to the door and opened it up for her.

"Oh he's such a gentleman." Bunny swooned.

Bulma's eyes immediately rolled as she stomped outside with the Prince hot on her tails. She could hear her mother rejoicing through the door which was entirely embarrassing and wished that it was anyone but Vegeta in front of her.

He was amused by the whole thing. "Woman why can't you be more like your mother? I've yet to speak to her and she already worships the ground I walk on."

Bulma stepped up to him and poked an angry finger at his chest. "Leave my mother out of this. Why are you here really?"

"I've already told you twice. I am here to take you on a date. No let's go get this over with so that I can take this ridiculous clothing off." He ended by grabbing her hand.

She snatched it right back. "I am not having sex with you Vegeta!"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I have a night planned and you are ruining it. Now let's go."

"You can't just-"

"Bulma dear..." Bunny said as she came outside. "…sorry to interrupt your majesty but please allow my daughter to come inside and change. It doesn't seem fitting for you to wear alien clothing and she isn't."

Bulma could not believe this. "Mom-?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes I agree. I will wait."

"Oh splendid!"

"But-Mom wait..." She said as her mother dragged her back inside the house. She didn't know her mother possessed such strength. She didn't stop until they were inside her bedroom and started going through a bag of capsules. "Mom will you please just listen to me for a moment I don't wan-"

"Here we are!" She said holding up a capsule then pressing it. Instantly an airy yellow sundress was laid out on the bed with white ballet flats. "I had clothes made for you already for you to wear on your first date. Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes it's very pretty but-"

"You know mother's on Earth would day dream of their daughter's first real date. Not as much as the wedding or prom…but the first date is a big deal; Getting the right dress and make-up." She looked off sad for a moment as if she was recalling a life from long ago. "I know I've been pushy, but I have been so worried that you wouldn't be able to experience the same things that I experienced. I'm not smart like your father…I only know how to be a good wife and a good mom….and I learned that from my mother. But it's not that easy when you're in a foreign place. There are foreign traditions…and it's nice to keep some of our own. So I'm so happy that we get to do this. He even showed up to the house…and he's' a Prince!...I couldn't be more proud."

Bulma looked at her mother and gave her a small smile and fought with the guilty feeling she felt inside. Could she bring her down while she was so high…part of her screamed 'Yes that's what she gets for butting in her personal life'…while the other part said, 'would it really kill you to let her have this. So with a heavy sigh…she caved. She looked at the pretty yellow sundress and white slippers and only said, "Thank you."

Bunny squealed with joy. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

Bulma only smiled while thought_, 'Doubt it.'_

"Now just take your hair out of the pony tail and only add a little mascara to your eyes and you'll be fine. You don't need to wear a lot of makeup because you are gifted with a clean natural beauty. Besides he probably sees painted faces all the time so show him what an Earthling girl looks like."

Bulma sighed. "Ok mom."

Bunny left out and Bulma got dressed as quickly as possible. She followed her mother's advice and stepped out of her bedroom only to be assaulted her with pictures. Before she could reach the door handle, her mother busted with tears and her father was near teary eyed as well. She gave them both a hug not knowing how to give them the bad news later on when she tells them that nothing will ever happen with Vegeta. But at this moment she let them have their small happiness.

_'I promise guys, I'll get you out of here and get you a life that will make up for the one you lost on Earth. One day I will.'_

She walked out of the house and was too embarrassed to look Vegeta in the eye. She didn't look up until she heard a gasp. But his head was turned and she secretly wondered if she had imagined hearing it.

Vegeta's cheeks blushed and he was glad that it was dark outside. _'Great Oozaru she looks gorgeous. Blast! I already told her no sex. What in the world was I thinking?'_

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Took you long enough." He said walking toward her.

Bulma was about to say something smart but paused when he outstretched his hand to her. "What are you doing?"

"You don't fly correct?"

"Yes but what does-Hey!" She said as he very suddenly pulled her against him. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you a genius?" Vegeta asked as he lifted off into the air causing Bulma to clutch his shoulders tightly in fear. Vegeta smirked at her and said, "Calm yourself Woman. I wouldn't go through all this trouble only to kill you. I will not let you fall."

Bulma didn't know why she found comfort in his words but she was. She only nodded to him and then he moved his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. Bulma was thankful that her dress was long enough to not give him or anyone below them a show. And speaking of show, the view beneath her was amazing. Sure she had some flying devices but she could never go too high due to the fact that her father didn't want people to see what they created. But the lights beneath them and above them made it almost seem like there were stars all around them.

Bulma shivered a little and snuggled closer to Vegeta. There was a slight chill in the wind at this altitude and she told herself that she was only seeking body heat. Being this much closer to him she couldn't help but realized that he smelled really good. Her eyes traveled to his face and she hated to admit that he looked rather dashing in his attire tonight, but the way he looked right now with the wind blowing his hair back and his features concentrating yet peaceful, he had never looked so handsome. Plus the feel of his strong arms cradling her was definitely a bonus.

"Like what you see Woman?"

…and he just had to ruin the moment. "You jerk! You know you would be a decent guy if you didn't open your mouth."

"Like you're one to talk?"

"Whatever. Where are we going anyways?"

"We'll be there in a moment."

Bulma frowned. "The correct answer is, 'it's a surprise.' Don't you know how date's work?"

"It's not a surprise there's just no point in telling you when we are about to arrive."

Bulma frowned at him as she became annoyed with him all over again. _'I can't believe I was actually starting to be attracted to this jerk.'_

They landed outside an Aquarian restaurant in the middle of Saiyan city's restaurant district. Bulma had heard about the restaurants here but had never been to one because it was super expensive. This restaurant in particular had food from the planet "Aqua". It was a water planet that was filled with nothing but fish. The species that lived there loved to trade their almost endless supply of fish like creatures for other things.

When they stepped inside Bulma gasped at the beauty of the restaurant. It was almost as if she was standing inside an aquarium. All the walls were filled with live fish. The floors and tables were blue and the ceiling was white with sea shell like chandeliers hanging from it. She looked around at the place and blinked in wonder. There weren't any other people there. "Are they closed?"

Vegeta laughed at her naivety. "Of course not. I just didn't want to look at a bunch of people as I ate. So I rented the place out."

Bulma took in his words and tilted her head to the side. "Does that mean that you only wanted to look at me?"

Vegeta only shrugged his shoulders and allowed the waiter to escort the middle of the restaurant. Their table had beautiful assortments of white, purple and gold candles that complimented the blues of the table very well. Bulma noticed that Vegeta didn't pull her chair out for her but realized that was something her mother had told her about Earth and he probably didn't know about the polite gesture.

_'Good grief Bulma, are you making excuses for him now?'_

Bulma looked at Vegeta and felt awkward. She nervously twiddled her fingers under the table and looked up at the ceiling as she cleared her throat. "So I assume that you already ordered since there are no menus."

"I told them to make everything."

"You what? Vegeta I can't eat all of that food. I'm not a Saiyan you know."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No I-"

"Then you should try everything."

"But I can't eat that much."

"Woman just take a small bite of everything and you'll be fine. How you acclaim to be a genius is astounding."

"Excuse me jerk, but did it also occur to you that I wouldn't like wasting all that food?"

"Woman there is no such thing as wasted food on this planet. All left over food gets fed to animals or something. It is against Saiyan nature to 'waste' food."

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"Obviously."

"You know I really don't get you at all. You act sweet one moment-"

"I am not sweet Woman."

"Bulma is the name. And you know good and well what I'm talking about; going out of your way to wear alien clothing, flying me in your arms, letting me go through the door first. It's like you're Prince Charming one moment then Prince Douche the next."

"Who in the universe is Prince Charming?"

"He's...it's just a saying you have for-never mind. The point is you keep changing your behavior and it's confusing."

"You're one to talk Woman. You challenge me all the time and when I accept your challenge you get amnesia all of a sudden."

"I don't challenge you on purpose."

"You were furious when I showed up at your house when you are the one who told me to date you."

"I meant that's what you do when you like someone."

"If you didn't want me to try your suggestions then you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"I didn't want you to date me. I am only doing this because my parents-"

"Please. Did your parents also encourage you to sniff me and stare at me the whole way here?"

Bulma's face became red hot with embarrassment. "No, but-"

"And you talk about my pride. Woman, you want me and you know it. So I'll play along like you don't for now, but remember next time you start accusing of me things, you started this."

Bulma was more confused about Vegeta now then she was before. Did she start something? Did she really want him? Did she like him?

Her thoughts came to a halt when the waiters quickly filled up the table with food and also had some on trays on standby. She blinked at the variety of fish and squid like creatures for so long that Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow.

"Is it custom in your culture to stare at your food before you eat it?"

"No...I just don't know where to begin. I've never had this much cooked food set before me."

"Woman I honestly don't know how you live."

"Poor." She said as she crossed her arms offended. "Excuse me if I can't afford to eat like this."

"Well it's a good thing. You can stand to lose a few pounds. You were much heavier than I anticipated."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Vegeta laughed. "Calm down Woman. Humor is not tolerated in your culture either?"

"It's not funny or polite to talk about a woman's weight!"

Vegeta only shrugged his shoulders. "Look, it's simple; take a bite of food and rate it in your mind and compare the taste to others."

Bulma looked at the variety and felt overwhelmed. "There's no way I am going to remember all this food."

"You'll remember the best tasting dishes trust me. It doesn't matter if you're a Saiyan or not, you will remember good food."

Under the direction of Vegeta, Bulma managed to taste all the food on the table. He would critique her on how small of a bite she should take and laugh at the faces she would make if she thought it disgusting. She in turn would also laugh and found that she was actually enjoying herself. Vegeta was right when he said the food wouldn't be wasted because he polished off everything. She nearly cried tears laughing at Vegeta's stuffed face when she called him a 'fat man's fantasy'. She was almost disappointed when dinner was all over but she wouldn't have been able to take another bite anyways because her stomach was about to burst as it was.

"You ready to go?" Vegeta asked he stood up.

Bulma nodded and then thanked the staff for a lovely meal. When they got outside Vegeta placed his arms around her waist, but Bulma pulled away. "Let's walk for a while. If you take me up right now then I'll probably lose everything I just ate."

"Thanks for the visual."

They began to walk around the restaurant district of Vegeta and Bulma was in awe of all the different restaurants and their vibrant eye catching colors. She briefly thought of Chichi and her dream of having a restaurant here. Then she thought of her parents and their dreams. Could she date Vegeta? She noticed how people of different species would bow to Vegeta as they walked by and give her curious and respectful glances. She couldn't lie, she loved the attention.

"Thank you for taking me there. I really liked that place. I only wished my parents could have eaten some of that food."

"Compose a list of your favorites and then I will have the restaurant send the dishes to your home."

Bulma stopped walking and Vegeta turned around to look at her. "Why are you doing this? Is it really because you like me or because you're trying to get into my pants? Because that's not going to happen."

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Yes you have already explained that earlier this evening. Perhaps I want to thank your parents for allowing me to date their daughter."

"But why?" Bulma asked as if she already knew the answer. "Because if it's for sex I am letting you know right now that I don't have much in the universe but the one thing I do have and own is my virginity and I'm not going to give it up. It's the only dowry I have for my husband and I intend to give it to him and him alone."

Vegeta felt like he was caught but he was not going to let her know that. "Woman if I wanted sex I would be having it right now."

"Not with me."

"So you have said. This night would go a lot quieter and easier without your accusations."

Bulma thought about it for a moment and perhaps she was being too judgmental. "Sorry."

Vegeta nodded then they started walking once more. "So if you were born rich, does that mean you would be a slut?"

Bulma was so shocked by his words that she actually laughed but not without punching him first. "No way."

"Please, I could completely see with a child before marriage. You're too much of a flirt."

"Whatever. First of all, not all rich girls are sluts. And just because someone has a kid doesn't make them a slut either. And virgins are allowed to flirt too."

"It has nothing to do with Virgins and everything to do with a person's personality and desire."

"Good thing you don't know what my desires are."

"Oh I'm pretty sure." He grabbed her suddenly and before Bulma knew it they up high above the city where it was just them, clouds and the night sky.

He was still holding her by her waist and was looking at her in such a way that almost had her breathless. "Aren't you going to fly me the other way?"

"I like this view better. So tell me, in your culture how do they end the date?"

"U-usually the guy asks for another date."

"And there is no physical interaction at all?"

"My mother always said that you're not supposed to kiss on the first date. The only exception is if there is an extremely romantic moment."

"And what of a moment like this?" Vegeta whispered right before he finally kissed her warm lips.

Bulma didn't hesitate and kissed him back. She hated to admit it but he really got under skin. She didn't know what it was about him but she couldn't get him out of her head. And tonight was just too good. He was too good.

Vegeta didn't know what it was about this girl, but everything she did drove him insane. He swore he could take her right there above the clouds. It's easier to do when both parties can fly but he was positive he could have managed if he needed to. It took almost every ounce of willpower to keep his hands at her waste and not move them up or down. He was going to give into her wishes for right now. But sooner or later she would have to give in to his.

Bulma was surprised when he stopped the soft yet breathtaking kiss. He only nipped at her nose and said, "I think it's time to get you home."

There was silence the rest of the way. When he dropped her off he didn't even kiss her again and she was surprised to be a little disappointed. She told her parents everything, except for the sex conversation, and they were both excited and began to talk about a hopeful future. She didn't say anything to them about her doubts about Vegeta and went to bed. Hopefully her confusion would be better in the morning...

**The Next day...**

"Kakarot just do it!"

Kakarot looked at his older brother and whined. "Raditz why can't you get Turles to do it? You know that Vegeta can tell when I'm lying."

"It's not lying. You want to fight him right? Then it's no different than any other day. I just need you to fight him until the training break is over."

"And the reason Turles can't do this is because?"

"He doesn't like the idea of me hanging around Bulma."

Kakarot was about to say it was a bad idea but he really couldn't talk since he was seeing Chichi again tonight. He didn't know if it was his guilt, her cooking, or her personality but he just couldn't stay away. "Fine I'll do it. But if he comes barging in, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks little brother!" He said as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey, watch it." Kakarot said swatting his hands away.

"Since when do you care about your appearance?"

"I don't know." He said blushing.

Raditz narrowed his eyes. "You got a girl don't you?" Kakarot's eyes became large and Raditz laughed. "Good job. Who is she?"

"No one you know?"

"Ha please. I know every Saiyan woman on the planet...wait is she Saiyan?" Kakarot gulped and Raditz laughed again. "Alien huh? Is she a Hana?"

"No will you please drop it." He said with a threatening tone that surprised Raditz but only made him more curious.

It took a moment but it finally dawned on him. "You've been going back to that restaurant. Kakarot, father said to stay away from there."

"And Vegeta said to stay away from Bulma. Now do you want my help or not?"

Raditz was once again surprised by his little brother. "Well played. But if you get caught I knew nothing."

"Same here." Kakarot said as he left to go find Vegeta. The Prince was already in his private class that only F4 were in. He couldn't sleep and came to school earlier than usual. He could not get that blasted kiss out of his head. He flew away from her deliberately not kissing her again because he wanted to leave her wanting more.

Well that plan backfired. He had realized throughout the night that he didn't just want to bed her, but he wanted to see her. He actually enjoyed her company. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed their arguments as well. Things were getting pretty boring until she showed up. Before her, he was just waiting for the next moment to use the death card only so that he could be entertained. Then she came in and he hadn't had this much fun sense he made Kakarot cry that one time when they were kids.

He knew she was probably in the building and the idea to go see her was tempting but he was going to stay in his seat.

"Hey Vegeta?" Kakarot said as he came bouncing in the room. He sat down across from him and cracked his knuckles. "How about you and me do a one on one during training break?"

Vegeta smirked. "Alright Kakarot. Not too many people come to me volunteering to get beat up, but I'll accept."

"Oh we'll see about that."

**Later during Training Break…**

Bulma went to the training room that Raditz told her to go to and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and Raditz stood to the side so that she could enter.

"What is she doing here?" Turles asked curiously.

"She's here to watch."

"Hi guys." Bulma said waving.

Turles gave his brother a death glare. All he said was, 'Hey lets train.' Not 'Hey let's get killed by Vegeta'.

Bulma looked at the spacious room and realized there was no place to sit. "I'll just sit here." She said as she sat Indian style on the floor.

"Yea make yourself comfortable. This will be over in a second."

"Please, I'm not going easy on you just because you have the Prince's girl here." He said with emphasis on the 'Prince' part to let his brother know that this was a stupid idea.

Bulma crossed her arms offended. "Hey I am no one's girl." She had been telling herself all day that it was just a date. And it was also just a kiss…just a kiss in the clouds under the stars. No big deal. No reason to fall for a guy. It wasn't a big deal. But the more she kept saying it, the more she knew it was a lie. She clapped her hands together and yelled, "Go Raditz!" to get her mind off the night before.

Turles looked at her then at Raditz. "Seriously?"

"Shut up dude. Hey I'll owe you."

"How about you just let me get first dibs on the tank?"

"Already planning on losing?"

"No but when Vegeta finds out about this he's going to nearly kills us both. So I get to go in first and if you bleed to death then it was by your own doing."

"I got Vegeta covered."

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakarot. Something was up with him. He had practically begged him for a private session and wasn't even giving his all. Vegeta leg swiped him and sent him crashing to ground.

"Alright spit it out!"

Kakarot looked like a deer caught in head lights. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta angrily grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You have that look on your face like you have done something stupid."

"I just wanted to fight you that's all."

Vegeta sneered. "More like keep me occupied. What's going on? Which brother is it this time?"

"I...uh..."

"Never mind. I'll find out for myself." He said shoving him away."

Kakarot thought about chasing him but he let it go. **'**_Well Raditz I tried to tell you.**'**_

...

Bulma thought she would be bored out of her mind but she was fascinated by all the tricks and flips they were doing. She clapped her hands and applauded and even laughed once when Raditz gave his brother a noogie.

But all of her humour left out when Vegeta stormed into the room. His head immediately snapped to her and anger fueled him like no other.

Raditz and Turles stopped fighting instantly. Turles glared at his brother and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta but it faded once she realized that he was angry. "What's wrong with you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Bulma was caught off guard but said, "Raditz asked me yesterday afternoon to come watch him train. What's the big deal?"

Vegeta was floored. "You actually have the nerve to go out with me then watch him train the next day?"

Raditz looked at Turles confused. He had no idea that the Prince made such a move. His brother was right; he was in a lot of trouble.

Bulma stood up. She was not going to be talked down to like a child. "What? I went out with you on a date. We didn't make anything official. Why are you acting like a crazy person?"

Turles tensed up just waiting to be attacked but not before saying, "Watching a Saiyan train is a big thing and goes beyond your alien concept of dating."

Bulma blinked at him in surprise. "Oh I didn't know."

Vegeta sneered at her and was ticked off that she had once again embarrassed him. He had gone out of his way to do something out of character and she threw it all back into his face. He needed to hit someone now!

"So you wanted to see Raditz fight huh?"

Turles stepped back just in time as Vegeta crashed into his elder brother. Bulma gasped in almost horror as she watched for the first time two guys fight brutally over her. Unlike the playful fighting that Raditz and Turles were doing, this was bloody and fierce.

Raditz got a few good licks in but Vegeta was obviously winning. He punched him in his face then used the same arm to crunch his nose with his elbow. Raditz stumbled back and then Vegeta kicked him in his gut and sent him to the floor. Vegeta was on him instantly and was punching him mercilessly.

Bulma couldn't take anymore and ran to them. Turles caught her though. She tried to pull away from him by screaming, "Vegeta stop! Please stop!"

Vegeta finally stood up and turned around to glare at Bulma again then started to walk out. She had tears in her eyes and ran over to Raditz. Which he was going to ignore but when he looked over his shoulder anger rose again.

"No! You don't get to nurse him back to health." He grabbed her arms and pulled the screaming girl away. He placed her over his shoulder and left the room. Many of the students that were nearby watched the scene but Vegeta didn't care. He just wanted her as far away from Raditz as possible. So he took her still kicking and screaming form and leapt into the air...

**Meanwhile...**

The Queen had settled in after her long trip off planet. She was happy to be home again. There was a knock at her door and she told the person they could enter.

Nappa appeared with a printed magazine in his hand and bowed. "Your Highness it is good to see you."

"What is it Nappa?"

"I just thought you should see this before you find out yourself."

She sighed and saw that it was from 'Like Us'. It was the number one pro-Saiyan alien magazine in the Empire. But once Nappa's meaty hands revealed the cover her jaw hit the floor. There was her son, the Prince of all Saiyans holding the Blue Alien Princess outside a restaurant. The title on the magazine said, "Alien Love" and she looked at him filled with rage.

"GET MY SON HERE NOW!"

**Author's Note**: What will the Queen say to Vegeta? And also the King makes an appearance. What is going to happen to Vegeta and Bulma now? Please Review!


	7. Couple?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 7:** **Couple?**

Vegeta didn't know where to take Bulma and ended up taking her to his room in the palace. He dropped her still kicking self on his bed and walked into his bathroom. Bulma furiously got up and walked right after him. "How could you do that to poor Raditz?"

Vegeta sneered at her endearing tone and began to wash the blood off his hands and body over his sink. On the way over he came to the conclusion that he had enough with playing this game of hers. She was his and if anyone had a problem with it then they could die. "He will survive. That's what tanks are for."

"You had no right to attack him just because you were jealous-"

"It was more than that you idiot."

"Look I told you that I didn't know about the whole watching Saiyans train thing. Raditz probably didn't even know about our date so it's me you should be upset with, but you still totally over reacted."

"Raditz knew better. He deliberately tried to go behind my back. Even had his idiot brother play a part."

"Turles was completely surprised to see me."

"He had Kakarot try distract me to keep me from finding out. He knew that I wanted you and he went behind my back so therefore I broke his."

"Ok I didn't know that part...but you didn't have to hurt him so badly."

Vegeta was so angry that he almost broke his faucet when he turned it off. He faced Bulma and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you didn't have to go between two comrades. Or is this a part of your anti-slut culture?"

She slapped him hard across his face. So hard that he flinched and she had to cradle her hand in pain. "I am not a slut." she said trying to ignore the throbbing and walked back into the bedroom.

Vegeta was angry that she slapped him but didn't want to deal with the tears that he had seen building up in her eyes. "Foolish Woman." He said as he swiped a jar of healing salve off his bathroom counter and followed after her. Bulma stepped away from him but he snatched her arm. "Will you just give me your blasted hand?"

Bulma was really trying to hold back tears but the thought of pain went away as she watched Vegeta apply the salve to her hand. She was surprised of how quickly the pain disappeared. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Don't go anywhere." He said as he disappeared into his bathroom this time closing the door.

Bulma really didn't understand this guy and she really couldn't' understand why she put up with him either. How he could make her go from zero to hundred then back down to zero still amazed her...and worried her a bit. She sighed with frustration and then looked around his large and spacious room.

_'Wow this place is as big as my house!_'

His bed posts and frame was made of a black marble like material and the floors had the same marble. The ceiling had crown molding that circled into the center with a large chandelier hanging from the center that looked like the sign of the house of Vegeta on all sides. The walls were painted a navy blue and the furniture was all navy but very comfortable. The bed was huge. You could probably fit like 10 people on there. She touched the extremely soft white sheets and briefly wondered how many girls have been in there. She couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed down her spine.

"If you want to get in it I won't mind."

Bulma turned around to give Vegeta a snippy comment but stopped once she realized he was only wearing a towel. "See something you like Woman?"

"Will you please put on some clothes?"

"I intend to but they are all out here." He said walking over to his dresser and letting his towel fall.

Bulma caught a glimpse of his backside and turned around blushing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. What's your problem?"

"You're naked!"

"So?"

"Good grief. You shouldn't just get naked in front of a lady. It's inappropriate."

"More of your Earthling nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. If it was okay for everyone to walk around naked then everyone would do so."

"If you haven't noticed we Saiyans wear very little clothing." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Bulma was pleased to see that he was now fully dressed in a training suit. "Now to matters at hand; from this point on you will be my Woman. I will not tolerate you seeing other men."

Bulma scoffed at him and shook his arms away. "You can't make me your girlfriend like that Vegeta! Two people have to get to know each other and then come to an agreement!"

"What more do you or I need to know? Besides everyone already thinks it. That's why I didn't understand how that idiot didn't know I had gone out with you."

"What do you mean everyone already thinks it?"

"Woman read the news every now and then." Vegeta walked back into the bathroom where he had left his scouter and came back out and showed her that news of their date had traveled around the universe already.

Bulma scrolled through the headlines not saying a word for a moment then looked back to him shock. "How did they find out?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Woman I'm the Prince, reporters tail me all the time."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Did you plan this?"

"No! Look, this is happening Woman, deal with it."

"No! You might boss everyone else around but you are not going to boss me around! IF we ever go out, we will go out when I say-"

Vegeta silenced her with a kiss. Seeing her standing proudly in the privacy of his bedroom trying to establish dominance over him was just too much. She hesitantly kiss him back and after a few moments he let her go pleased that that his action had worked at shutting her up and cradled her face in the palms of his hands. He looked deep into her eyes almost daringly.

"Tell me you feel nothing for me. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me that I will be wasting my time for all eternity chasing you down and I will have someone escort you home and never bother you again."

Bulma hesitated and opened her mouth. She wanted so badly to tell him to jump off the tallest building without flying afterwards, but her heart was pounding so fast and her brain felt like pudding. She felt torn between his bipolar actions. He threatened her yet he kissed her. He bullied her yet he took her out. He assaulted her and then acted like a complete gentleman. She should knee him in his 'royal junk' like she did before and get out of there.

But for some un-explainable reason she said,

"I...can't."

Vegeta smirked at her pleased with her response. "Alright then." He said right before he kissed her again. This time it was a bit more passionate as she quickly responded to him. Even with her complaining he knew that there was no way she could deny the passion that was between them. He ran his hands up and down her back, silently wishing she didn't have her armor on so that he could feel her soft skin like he did the night before. He pressed her closer as she placed her hands on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He heard her moan and was about to take things up a notch when there was a knock at the door.

Vegeta tore his lips away and yelled, "Go Away!" He bent his head back down to kiss his Woman again, but stopped once there was another knock. "They're dead." Vegeta said as he stomped his way to the door. He saw that it was Nappa and was about to slam the door back into his face until he quickly said,

"The Queen wants to see you."

Vegeta's hand paused and opened the door again. He sighed heavily then looked over toward Bulma. "Stay here." He said and he frowned as she crossed her arms in annoyance of being told what to do. He could tell she was about to argue with him and he rolled his eyes. "It's for your own good. Trust me." He said before he left out.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the now close door and clucked her tongue. _'Trust him? Like that would happen.'_

But she had to ignore the rational side of her brain that she already did on a certain level. She had already accused him plenty of times of being after her virtue yet here she was making out with him in his bedroom, right next to his bed!

'_Get a grip Bulma! Do not let him play with you.'_

She didn't even want to think about the whole 'boyfriend girlfriend' thing. Could she really agree to that? She looked back to the bed and realized really quickly that she had to be on guard when Vegeta touched her. His hands and lips apparently had the power to turn her scientific brain to mush.

…

It didn't take long for Vegeta to reach his mother's war room. She was pacing back and forth like a mad woman and was yelling at him before he could even bow to her.

"Have you lost your mind? Honestly Vegeta out of all the girls that go to your school you had to pick her? Do you know what will happen once you are done playing with her? If the press had a field day before they will go crazy when they find out that the Prince used their beloved 'Alien Princess' for a fling!"

"It's not a fling." Vegeta growled.

"Excuse me? Even with my fantastic hearing, I don't think I heard you right."

"I said it's not a fling mother. Bulma is my Woman."

The Queen stared at her son and started laughing. "Oh son you must be joking."

"I am not."

Her laughter died instantly. "You mean to tell me that the first girlfriend to the Saiyan Prince is not even a Saiyan?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you? How do you think our people will see this? Don't you fear that people will think that you will mate her and have a half breed as an heir?"

"No one is thinking that far down the road-"

"That is your problem! You only think of here and now and I won't have it Vegeta."

"You don't have to worry about that Mother I won't let it get that far."

"Oh please with your hormones? You're just like your blasted father."

It was true that he wanted Bulma, but he could most definitely control himself. "We're not having sex."

"But you can't promise me that you won't can you?"

"It's against her culture to have sex before marriage." He blurted out, not entirely sure if that was true or if it was only a declaration from Bulma.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well then the two of you won't mind doing a press conference then. I can't stop you from dating her...at least at the moment...and I can't harm her, not while she's uplifted in the people's eyes. So you will ensure all the lovely Saiyan girls that desire you that you will not have intercourse with the alien. Yes, aliens will respect you and the Saiyans will see her as your pet. Tell your girlfriend to prepare."

Vegeta winced at the word 'pet' and knew that Bulma would explode if she found out about that. He also knew that his mother would explode if she knew that Saiyan girls already respected her and wouldn't see her as a 'pet'. Perhaps the adults and the elders would, but because of her little stunt at school, she was set for life. He also didn't want her to know that he wasn't the only Saiyan male that wanted Bulma. The simple fact that he and Raditz wanted her probably made more men want her.

But if his mother didn't know there was no need in telling her. "As you wish Mother."

The Queen waved her hand dismissing him and turned toward the windows in her war room that overlooked the capital. She heard Nappa come back in the room and caught his bowing reflection in the glass.

"I want you to find out what you can about what's really going with these two. I also want to know what everyone 'thinks' about the two of them so that we can stay ahead of the game."

"How should I go about doing that?"

"Interview the students. The Saiyans at Saiyan high are the socialites of the universe. What they think of someone is what every teenager thinks. Start there."

"Yes your Highness."

She watched him leave and then sighed as she scrolled through some reports on her digital tablet. She told herself that this whole situation was nothing and would blow over soon, but something else told her that it was only the beginning.

**Meanwhile…**

Bulma was retying her ponytail in Vegeta's bathroom mirror, due to the lose strands that fell during the flight over, when there was a knock at the door. She was surprised and didn't know what to do about it. Vegeta had told her not to leave, but he didn't say anything about letting someone in. "C-come in." She stuttered as she walked out of the bathroom.

All the air left her body and her eyes became huge as she saw none other than the King enter. She gasped loudly and bowed to him.

"You are definitely not my son."

"I-I'm...uh Hi?" She said nervously as she stood back up.

The King raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "So you are the one that is all over the headlines."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyways. "Yes that's me your Highness."

The King walked around her looking her up and down and stopped once he was in front of her again. "I was curious what my son's taste would be once he tried an alien. I highly approve."

Bulma didn't know how to take that. "I'm sorry...tried?"

"You are the first alien I have heard him with. You are very pretty, weak, but pretty. Take your hair down."

Bulma felt awkward but did what the King asked and took her hair out the high pony tail. Like water being free from a dam it fell around her face. The King reached out a hand and touched her hair not surprised that it was just as soft as it appeared to be. He smirked and then said, "I approve Vegeta."

Bulma looked past the King and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. He didn't seem very pleased.

"No offense father, but I didn't ask for your approval." He seethed as he strode over and swatted the King's hand away.

The King merely laughed. "Oh you'll want it once your mother finds out."

"She already has."

"And the girl is still alive? I'm impressed with you once again son."

"She wants us to do a press conference."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Apparently you are more popular than you know." Vegeta said to Bulma but still keeping his eyes on his father.

The King was amused at how Vegeta was protective over the girl. Because it was his first alien girl he didn't mind his attachment for the moment, but he would keep an eye on them just in case. "Well I have to get going. You have my permission to mate, just no half breeds."

Bulma's jaw drop. "We're not going-"

"Of course Father." Vegeta said cutting her off.

The King left out and Bulma wasted no time in hitting Vegeta in the arm. "Why did you let him leave here thinking that we are going to 'mate'?"

"Because he wouldn't believe otherwise. My father has a problem with women and believes that I have the same."

Bulma crossed her arms and looked at his bed. "Do you?"

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Now who's jealous?"

"It's not jealousy and as a matter of fact it's none of my business because we are not a couple."

Vegeta snorted he didn't care what she didn't want to admit anymore. "I have been with my share of Saiyan girls but I don't have a problem with women."

Bulma tapped her foot on the floor as she took that information in. She hated to give in but she couldn't help the question roll of her tongue. "Any Saiyan girl I know?"

Vegeta cut his eyes at her. "Look I already have my mother sticking her nose into my business I don't need you to as well. Now, where were we before we got interrupted?" He said pulling her to him.

Bulma gave him a fake smile and stepped away from him. "You're funny. The Queen wants me to do a press conference and you want me to just forget about that and make out with you? Nice try. Now it's clear that everyone is mistaking our date for something more and you need to go clear it up."

Vegeta lazily laid down on his bed while crossing his arms underneath his head against the pillows. "I will do no such thing Woman. I already told you that I'm making it official."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "You can't do that Vegeta! I didn't agree to this!"

Vegeta smirked. "You are a stubborn one. Everyone already thinks so including the King and Queen. But if you want to change their minds feel free to go to track down my parents. But I must warn you, they hate having their time wasted."

Bulma shook with frustration. "You are insane!"

"And so are you!" Vegeta said sitting up straight. "You can't stand me one moment then kiss me the next. I'm tired of your games Woman."

Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms. "Fine then I'll tell everyone the truth at the press conference."

"Oh really? You can't deny me when it's only the two of us. What makes you think you can do that with the whole universe watching?"

Bulma's mouth went dry for a moment. "The whole universe?" He simply nodded and Bulma shakily breathed in and out. This whole thing had gotten terribly out of control really fast. What would the King and Queen do if she denied Vegeta in front of everyone?

"Don't be nervous Woman. My mother will have to approve of the questions of course."

"What kind of questions would they ask? Like what planet I'm from?"

Vegeta's amusement left him for a moment. Bulma still didn't know about her home planet and this could be dangerous. He was positive that if Bulma couldn't hack into something and find out about it then no one could. But all it took was for someone to tell her the truth about it, someone that had been there.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"You kind of blanked out on me for a second."

"Oh, just prepare yourself for everything Woman."

"My parents are going to go crazy." She groaned.

"You should tell them immediately. Knowing my mother, she will probably have something set up tomorrow."

She turned to him with pleading eyes. "Vegeta, I already told you that I can't deny that there is something there, but I honestly don't think you're boyfriend material."

Vegeta cracked his neck and got up from his bed. He walked over to her and looked her up and down. "Material huh?"

Bulma swallowed and nodded her response.

Vegeta leaned down and whispered so seductively across her lips. "But you haven't even tried me on?"

Before she could respond he bent his head and kissed her again. She kicked herself mentally for giving into him. It was really hard to make her case when she was consistently kissing him back every chance she got. But it wouldn't be so friggin hard if he wasn't so darn good at it. He literally took her breath away each time.

What Bulma didn't know was that she was affecting Vegeta just as much as he was affecting her. He honestly swore on the blood of his ancestors that if another man, Saiyan or not even looked Bulma's way they were going to get blasted.

Vegeta broke the kiss and inhaled at her neck enjoying her scent. Bulma pulled him closer and tried to think coherent thoughts. "H-hey are you going to take me back to school or take me home or are you planning on keeping me trapped here all day?"

Vegeta nuzzled his nose against her a little bit longer then cradled her head in his hands like he had done earlier while looking into her eyes again. "I will take you home...later". He said right before he bent his head and kissed her again. Tired of fighting Bulma gave in once more.

**That Evening...**

Chichi closed the shop and then went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she had to keep from giggling like an idiot while waiting for Kakarot to show up. Right on cue he did. She went to the door and opened it and was greeted by a variety of wild flowers.

Kakarot blushed and looked like a kid that didn't know if they did something good or bad and was just waiting for a response from their parent. "I asked around and heard that aliens sometimes give food or plants to one another. I went with the plants because you cook in a restaurant."

Chichi felt like she was floating. She had spent a lot of her day being jealous of Bulma and was starting to think Kakarot would never do anything alien for her and he surprised her. "Thank you so much. They're perfect." She said taking the flowers from him.

"Really? Great!" He said grinning. She stepped to the side and he came in and sat down at his spot in the kitchen.

Chichi placed the flowers in a pitcher and poured water in it as she cleared her throat. "My father is starting to get curious of how we are making so much money in the evening but yet don't have a lot of customers. I didn't tell him about you because I didn't know how much longer you wanted to keep this a secret."

Kakarot's eyes narrowed. "I didn't say that it was a secret."

Chichi sighed and sat down across from him at the small table. "I'm not an idiot Kakarot. You come through the back and only when we're closed. Not to mention you love the food but haven't told your other Saiyans about it. I'm grateful for you and I love your company, but I can't lie. I was hoping that you would kind of be our big break into the restaurant district."

Once again Kakarot felt guilty. He had gotten her hopes up and there was no way he could help her. He couldn't tell anyone about this place and it went beyond his father, Bulma, and Vegeta. If word got back to Chichi that he was the reason why she wasn't on Earth right now living a happy life with her mother...he didn't know how he would take it...he wouldn't know how she would take it.

Kakarot reached across the table and grasped her hands in his. "It's complicated. These things are tricky and-"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No."

Chichi shrugged her shoulders. "I've been telling myself that you aren't using me and that you're not that kind of a guy. But I'm really starting to like you...a lot and I don't know if-"

Chichi's words stopped once she felt hard and soft lips seal hers shut. She sighed and kissed him back with a desire that she didn't know she had. She assumed that sitting across from him was a bit awkward for him because he had no problem reaching for her and scooping her up into his arms. He kissed her desperately as if he was trying to say something that he couldn't voice with words. Chichi didn't know what that was but she didn't care. She was only happy that she felt his emotions in the kiss just as much as he was no doubt feeling hers.

Kakarot broke the kiss for a moment. "I'm sorry I-"

He was cut off as Chichi kissed him again. He obliged her happily. He couldn't sit there listening to her say such things. He could never use her. He felt like he owed her and there was nothing he could do for her, but something happened along the way. In only a few days he had become more emotional than he ever had in his life. He found himself wanting to see her smile, see her happy and it made him feel good when he knew it was him that was the cause of it. Somewhere between his guilt and her cooking...he ended up wanting her.

"Grrrbrrnmmr."

They both broke away laughing as Kakarot's stomach voiced it's desire. Kakarot blushed and then laughed, "Sorry. I haven't eaten since lunch."

Chichi pecked him on the mouth and stepped away from him. "I'll make you something."

"Yes Mam." Kakarot watched her smiling form glide around the kitchen and frowned. "I'll get you your dream one day Chichi. I promise." He said sadly. He knew that once that day happened, she would never want to see him again. But he was willing to allow her to hate him in order to be happy. He just couldn't do it at the moment. Rather that was because of his father or because he didn't want to let her go, he didn't know.

Oblivious to his inner war, Chichi smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you Kakarot. So does this mean we're dating?"

Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I guess yea."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to-oh wow she's here!"

Kakarot's eyes went to what Chichi was looking at. The video camera showed that Bulma was at the back door and Vegeta was right behind her. Kakarot paled and thought about running out the front door, but Chichi would more than likely still tell them. There was no avoiding it, he was caught. He watched as she went to the back door and opened it.

"Hi Bulma. Your Majesty." Chichi said bowing.

Bulma stepped in and frowned at her friend. "What are you still doing here? Vegeta was taking me home but I remembered that I left one of my scouters here the other night and-"

"Why are you here Kakarot?" Vegeta asked while glaring at him. Bulma didn't even realize that Kakarot was there and was really surprised.

Kakarot gulped and then Chichi walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "We are dating."

Bulma clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful Chi! I can't believe you never told me!"

Vegeta crossed his arms to prevent punching Kakarot's head off his shoulders. "Wonderful indeed. Kakarot, outside now!" He said turning on his heels and walking out the door.

Kakarot exhaled and left the stunned women in the restaurant.

"What's his problem?" Chichi asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "With Vegeta you never know."

**Outside...**

"What are you doing Kakarot?"

"I like her Vegeta."

"You are going to mess everything up! You are the last person that needs to be dating an Earthling."

"I...she's different from other girls."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do you think she would still want you if she knew the truth? I'm telling you to get out now before it's too late."

"I can't. Besides if I break it off with her now then they will both think that you made me do it. And from what I hear Bulma can be a very unforgiving person."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just telling you the truth. You know it and I know it."

Vegeta wanted to knock his head right off but he was right. "You shouldn't have done this in the first place."

"Well it's done."

"Fine, but I swear on the tails of our ancestors you better keep your mouth shut! If Bulma finds out I will personally demote you to a low level class for the rest of your life."

Kakarot winced. "That's pretty harsh."

"Don't test me! Now, the Queen wants Bulma and I to do a press conference so I'm going to see your father after I drop Bulma off. You are coming with me."

Kakarot felt a bit panicked. "Why?"

"Because things were already complicated and you made it even worse!"

Kakarot looked back at the restaurant. He knew things could end very badly, but he didn't regret one single moment with Chichi. "Yes your highness."

Vegeta glared at him then walked back into the restaurant with Kakarot right behind him. Before he could say that they were leaving Chichi excitedly said,

"The four of us are going to go on a double date!"

Bulma bit her lip nervously and Vegeta looked back at Kakarot who was grinning like an idiot. "Kill me now."

**Author's Note**: What will Bardock do to prevent Bulma from finding out anything else about Earth? What will the Queen find out and how will she react with that information? How will the press conference go? And what will the double date be like? Will there be a bit of Saiyan rivalry? Please Review!


	8. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything to do with the Boys over Flowers franchise.

**Chapter 8: Double Trouble**

Vegeta glared at the two Earthling women in front of him. His woman was clearly not as excited as Kakarot's but he still asked, "And who's idea was this?"

"It was mine." Chichi said happily. "Two friends dating two friends; we're going to have so much fun!"

Vegeta looked to Bulma. "Woman I did not agree to this."

Bulma wasn't sure about it either. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole 'dating Vegeta' thing and whether or not it was a bad idea. But whether she was confident or not, he wasn't going to embarrass her in front of her only friend. "Well it's happening so get over it."

"You don't give me orders."

"And you don't control my life but you sure do try!"

"Haha. Like I need to try."

"You stupid-!"

"You guys don't like each other?" Chichi asked confused.

Vegeta and Bulma turned to Chichi and they both simultaneously said,

"She/He likes me."

They glared at each other again and Kakarot turned to Chichi. "They have a complicated relationship, but I'm sure it will last. So where do you ladies want to go? There are a million restaurants we can try." He said excited for a reason to visit the Restaurant district.

Vegeta crossed his arms in frustration at the idea of sharing his company with the other couple. "I already took Bulma to the best one."

Bulma was curious at his statement. "What makes that one the best?"

"I like it more so than the others. Any other place would be mediocre."

Bulma was silent for a moment and a blush came to her cheeks as she said, "You took me to your favorite restaurant?"

"Yeah so?"

"Oh nothing I just didn't know it was your favorite." She said looking away from him. She didn't know why it mattered herself, but for some reason it did.

Chichi sighed. "Guys we don't have to go to a restaurant for a date."

Vegeta became curious and Kakarot scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I thought that's what aliens did. What else do you guys do?"

Chichi and Bulma were shocked by their ignorance. They both became aware of the notion that they were probably the only aliens that the two Saiyans had interacted with. It was Bulma who spoke next. "Dating is just finding a fun activity to do while spending time with your significant other. We could do anything really."

Chichi got excited all over again as an idea came to her. "Yes like go to the beach!"

Bulma's eyes became large. "Oh yes! We can totally go!"

Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other then Vegeta looked back to his woman. "Why in the universe would you want to go to the ocean?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "To swim, to-"

"You guys want to train in the water?" Kakarot asked confused.

Bulma sighed. "No, we want to play in the water and lie on the sand and feel the sun on our skin. It would be so wonderful."

"Yeah," Chichi agreed. "The only time we get to do that is if we go to the lake not too far from here. But it's always crowded with other aliens and we're not allowed to go to the beach."

"Yeah and believe me when I say that Chichi and I tried. We got caught by some patrollers. They accused us of trying to do something to the water. They let us go when we convinced them of what we wanted to do and they laughed in our faces for it."

Vegeta cracked his neck in annoyance. "That's because 'playing' in water is absolutely ridiculous. No Saiyan would do such a thing and would look down upon anyone that would. Planet Vegeta only has one Ocean and the deepest part of it is used to teach young Saiyans how to fight properly in the underwater. So being seen 'swimming' or 'playing' at the shore is completely absurd. It's not happening Woman so choose something else."

"But Vegeta-"

"No."

Bulma was about to explode with anger. She didn't even want to go out with him in the first place and now when she actually wants to do something with him he shoots her down. Well if this is how it's going to be then she was going to end it right here and now!

Chichi saw her friend and stopped her from going berserk when another idea came to her. "But Vegeta you get to see Bulma in a bikini."

Bulma's quick anger dissipated as she shook her head at her friend. "Chichi-"

But she ignored her and went on. "And Kakarot you get to see me in one as well."

Both the Saiyan males' interests were piqued. "What's a bikini?" Kakarot asked.

Chichi smirked. "Oh something that is only decent for a woman to wear when she is at the beach. Any other time she would be considered...hmm what's the right word Bulma?"

Bulma cleared her throat not liking at all where this conversation was going. Sure she had no problem flaunting her body. She even bragged about it. But Vegeta already was suspicious of her being a tease and this wasn't going to be good for her case. "Well it's not-"

Chichi realized that her friend wasn't going to play ball and cut her off. "A slut. That's the right word."

Bulma's eyes became large. "Chichi what are you doing?"

Vegeta chuckled. Obviously what Kakarot's woman said was the truth if Bulma was reacting this way. "So let me get this straight; if we agree to take you to the beach, you both will willingly dress like sluts?"

Chichi didn't really like that phrase and would never deem her swimsuit as 'slutty' but she was desperate. "Well yes."

"Chichi can I have a word with you please!" Bulma said as she grabbed her friend and hauled her outside before she could protest. She walked away from the boys without closing the door, forgetting that they have really good hearing and could hear every word that was said.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to go to the beach Bulma." Chichi said angrily as she yanked her arm away.

Bulma clenched her fists. "Why did you have to use the word 'slut'? That's exactly the image of myself I've been trying not to paint."

Chichi grabbed her friend's shoulders in determination. "Look, my dad and your parents have talked about the beaches on Earth and vacations they used to take and I want to at least experience it once in my life! Vegeta is the prince and he can do whatever he wants and we will never have the opportunity to do this again."

"I know." Bulma said looking down. "I want to go to. I had always hoped to go to the beaches on Earth but I can't find any more information on it."

"I want to go to the beaches on Earth as well and one day we will, but until then we have to make the best of things here. Come on we'll have fun." She ended by hugging her friend. Bulma sadly hugged her back. She hadn't given up hope on her lost planet but it seemed to be getting harder and harder every day.

Vegeta and Kakarot watched the scene before them. Kakarot feeling that strong guilt return to him once more said, "Vegeta I want to take them."

"You and your emotions." Vegeta responded, but part of him actually wanted to do it for Bulma as well, but as far as she or anyone else was going to know was that he was doing this just to see this, 'bikini'.

The girls walked up to them and Vegeta sighed. "We will go to the beach at the week's end. I will arrange it so we will not be disturbed."

"Yea! I'm so excited." Chichi said as she hugged Kakarot. He smiled at her excitement and was pleased that he was able to bring a smile to her face.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and eyed Vegeta. "And you are willing to do something you see as 'absurd' only to see me in a bikini?"

Vegeta chuckled. "I am only curious about this 'pure' culture of yours. I find its contradictions fascinating."

Bulma's face turned red with embarrassment and anger as she shot Chichi a glare that said, 'See what you did?' But she only shrugged and went behind the counter to start cooking. Bulma sighed and muttered "Whatever." She had dug her own grave and was annoyed to find out that she was still shoveling.

Pleased with himself Vegeta turned to Kakarot and nodded toward the door. "Come on Kakarot let's go."

"You guys aren't going to stay? I was starting to cook." Chichi said over her shoulder.

"Yea Vegeta can we eat?" Kakarot asked as he rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

Vegeta was about to say 'no' but Bulma chimed in. "Of course you guys can stay for a little while. I'll help you Chichi.'

Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Woman I have things to do. I don't have time to sit here and eat your poison."

Bulma raised an eyebrow as she washed her hands in the sink. "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you are a sushi man. Judging by the food you ate at the Aquarian restaurant you'll love my cooking. At least the sushi."

Vegeta was about to snap at her but after smelling some of the food Chichi started cooking his stomach growled and in defeat as he sat down. "Blasted Woman."

Bulma smirked and started to prepare the food. _'Haha I'm not the only one that knows how to get under the other person's skin.'_

...

Two hours later Vegeta and Kakarot were standing in front of Bardock. Vegeta meant to get there sooner but Bulma had turned out to be right. He found out he was definitely a sushi man. He couldn't get enough of it which caused him to end up trying everything that the restaurant had to offer. He could see why Kakarot kept going back. It turned out Earthling food was actually very tasty.

Kakarot had a great time eating Chichi's food and at the moment he wished he was still there instead of being in front of his father.

Bardock resisted the urge to blast his son for disobeying a direct order. It was embarrassing already for him to be so emotionally attached to his first purge and now he was going out with an Earthling. "I have told you for years that your emotions were your greatest weakness and now you are making it worse. So I'm only going to ask you this once and I want a clear answer. Why?"

Kakarot gulped down his nervousness. "I...at first I felt guilty and it made me feel good or at least made feel better to make Chichi happy. Now I find myself wanting to make her happy all the time."

Bardock really wanted to hit him now. "So your guilt is causing you to see this girl?"

"No, not anymore. I...I care about her."

"I'm not convinced. You should end it with her."

"He can't" Vegeta said. "Chichi is too close to Bulma. It will hinder things."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Teenagers. Fine. I could care less who you want to mate with but there is no place for soft hearts and emotions on a battle field Kakarot. So you need to learn to draw them back or you are going to be seen as a weakling. Emotions will cause you to make mistakes so get a grip."

"Yes father." Kakarot said obediently. But he knew that it was easier said than done.

Bardock turned his attention to the prince. "No I assume that you are here because of the press conference the Queen had ordered."

"Yes. Tomorrow everyone will know that Bulma is an Earthling so you must come up with something." Vegeta said.

Bardock exhaled. "There is something I can do, but it still can be found out."

"What is it?"

"There is a galaxy pretty close to the one where Bulma's planet is in. There is a planet that had some similar features and the ones that are different can be covered up due to the fact that it has become a training base. I can switch all the old files that hold the truth of the planets real names but anyone who is from there would know the difference."

"I don't think that is something you really have to worry about."

"Oh? How so?"

"Neither Bulma's parents or Chichi's father have told their children of the devastation of their planet. It is obvious they don't want them to know. So this should be fine for now."

Kakarot spoke up, " I don't even know if Chichi's father knows the truth."

"Well if Bulma's father is a genius and is the one that taught Bulma everything she knows then I'm sure he already found out."

Bardock went to his computer and asked, "Their parents don't have a problem with Saiyans?"

Vegeta thought about how Bulma's parents were fawning over him. "From the looks of it no."

Bardock shrugged his shoulders. "Well then the truth will completely be in her parents hands. If her father does know then he can expose it any time. Are you worried of what she will do when she finds out that you have deliberately made everyone keep her in the dark only to mate her?" Bardock asked the last part amused.

Like his mother had told him before, he had a problem with not paying attention to what happened down the line. All he was thinking about was here and now. He had already decided that his relationship with Bulma was beyond 'bedding' her. He knew that she would find out the truth eventually but he would rather she found out when he became bored with her. When that time would come he could care less about her actions. But at the moment he found her very entertaining. "Just do what you need to do." He told him as he left out the room.

**The Next day at school**

When Bulma arrived at School she was surprised to see Vegeta actually waiting for her. She was about to smile at him but he killed her actions by glaring at her and saying, "Took you long enough."

"Well it's nice to see you too." She muttered.

Just then the rest of F4 showed up and Bulma was pleased to see Raditz healed. The three boys bowed to Vegeta, but Raditz dropped to one knee in front of him and said, "I apologize sincerely your Highness. It won't ever happen again."

Vegeta grunted a response and started walking away from the group expecting them to follow. Bulma shook her head at his rudeness and walked in step with the other boys. "It's nice to see you guys on this lovely morning." She said breaking the weird tension that was in the air. Kakarot smiled at her, Turles nodded and Raditz completely ignored her. She then frowned when she realized that he was completely ignoring her. He wouldn't even look her way. Sure she was with Vegeta but she couldn't see why she couldn't be friends with Raditz.

She was about to say something when she jumped as she felt Vegeta's tail wrap around her waist as he brought her closer to him so that she was by his side. He only chuckled at her response "Relax Woman."

Bulma sent him a death glare and said, "If I'm going to go on with this fiasco the least you could do is call me by name."

Vegeta only shrugged as he walked into the school. If Bulma thought she felt like a rock star before, then she felt like a princess today. Everyone bowed as they walked by, sure they were bowing to Vegeta but she didn't see anything wrong with pretending they were bowing to her as well...and also pretending that the three tall Saiyans behind her were her bodyguards willing to protect her at all costs. She could hear people whispering about her and she let it fill her ego up and spill over the sides.

_'That's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm Bulma Briefs.'_

When it was time to part ways Bulma leaned in to kiss Vegeta, telling herself that she was only putting on a show, when Vegeta leaned back from her.

"Not in public Woman."

Her pride slightly wounded, she nearly yelled, "Says the guy who makes his tail my personal belt."

"Whatever." He said amused as he turned away.

Bulma let out a 'humph' and turned to go to class. Once she walked in she was surprised that the ladies applauded her and the guys whooped and hollered.

"What's going on?" She said smiling a little.

"No outsider has ever gained as much respect as you have in such a short period of time." A girl said coming up to her.

"No one will ever mess with you Miss Briefs." A boy said like he was a fan boy.

Another Saiyan boy approached her and pleadingly asked, "Bulma please do me the honor of punching me in the face."

She was shocked to say the least. "What are you crazy?"

A girl nearby rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He just wants to brag about you giving him enough attention to get punched in the face."

"I don't want to sound weak but I don't want to hurt my hand on your strong Saiyan skin." Bulma said stroking the boy's ego for no reason. The other people in the room appreciated the response. No one liked an alien that thought they were superior in every area so it was nice that she wasn't ashamed to admit the truth of not being anywhere near as strong as a Saiyan.

"It's ok I'll lower my power level really low."

"Oh Ok." She said drawing back a hand. Instantly a few girls came over to her and showed her how she should stand and aim her fist. Bulma had no idea that so much went into punching. After they were pleased with her stance and showing her numerous demonstrations she punched the kid right in his face. She was surprised that it didn't hurt and laughed as he the boy acted very badly in pretending to be thrown against the wall.

Everyone then laughed until the Teacher came into to start the lesson.

**Later...**

Nappa was walking around the outskirts of the school catching different students and was completely floored with the responses he was getting from them about the 'alien princess'. At first he thought it was some kind of joke but every one of those kids knew who he was and that it would be extremely foolish to lie to him. But he still couldn't believe some of the answers he got when he asked them to describe Bulma Briefs...

"Bulma Briefs is flawless."

"She owns the fastest flying transport since she can't fly."

"I hear her hair is insured for $10,000 creds."

"I hear she does modeling for alien planets."

"Her favorite hobby is swimming."

"She met the King and he told her she was pretty."

"Bulma Briefs punched me in the face...it was awesome!"

Nappa couldn't believe how the Saiyan teenagers were lifting her up as if...as if she was a Saiyan. None of it made any sense. He was about to take off and report back to the Queen when a Saiyan girl came up to him.

"I hear you are asking about Bulma."

"Yes what about it?" He asked annoyed. If he heard one more stupid detail he swore he was going to blow that stupid school to bits.

"I can tell you what's been going and why so many Saiyans are bowing before her like she's some kind of Saiyan princess." She sneered with disgust.

Nappa smirked finally believing he found what he was looking for. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aspa."

...

Bulma was a bit nervous when Vegeta walked with her into his mother's war room. The press conference was going to start soon but she had to meet the Queen first. Her parents were already in the press room. They were excited beyond everything to know that their daughter was officially going public with the Prince. She looked down at her dress that her mother had made; it was a white airy hi-low dress that flowed when she walked. Vegeta had told her she looked 'decent' which she was beginning to interpret as 'beautiful'.

Vegeta allowed Bulma to go in first and soon as she got a glimpse of the Queen she bowed to her. She didn't know what made her more nervous, the fact that she was the queen or the fact that she was Vegeta's mother. All she knew was that she wanted to make a good impression.

"You may rise." Bulma stood up and finally looked at the Queen as she looked at her. The Queen got up and walked around her, similar to what the King had done before. "You are actually prettier in person."

"I have the same opinion about you your majesty. The media hardly does your beauty justice."

The Queen smirked. "Beauty and Charm. I see why my son is attracted to you. Saiyan males have a weakness for ego stroking."

"Oh Vegeta doesn't need any help on my part. He does quite well on his own."

The Queen looked at her surprised and then laughed out loud. "My my, humor as well. Yes you are very entertaining indeed. Well, I am confident that you will not embarrass the royal house with your wording. The both of you may go. I will join you shortly in the conference room."

They both bowed and walked out into the hall. As soon as the door closed Bulma shoved Vegeta, or at least tried to. He barely moved. "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem." She said pointing a finger in his face. "I asked you to tell me about your mother and all you said was, 'She's a queen' as if that's any kind of helpful information."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started walking toward the press room with Bulma right next to him. "Because if you would have been rehearsed she would have known. She wanted to speak to you as you are. You didn't need to be prepared. You only needed to be yourself."

"Well you could have at least have told me that."

"Woman, why wouldn't you want to be yourself?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then you should say what you mean. Earthling nonsense."

Bulma glared at him. "Saiyan stupidity."

Vegeta glared back at her. "Are you done? Because we are about to go through these doors and whatever these people paint you as is what the whole universe will see you as. So if you want to act like a-"

"I'm sorry ok! I'm just nervous." Bulma said crossing her arms. Why couldn't she have found herself a nice sweet alien boy? But no she had to go with the Saiyan prince that had no concept of comfort what so ever.

She became startled once more as she felt his tail wrap around her waist.

"Relax Woman." He said looking away.

She blinked once she realized that his face was blushing. She then looked down at his tail. "Wait is wrapping your tail around me the same like giving me a hug?"

Vegeta's face became redder. "I just-it's just something Saiyans do."

Bulma giggled and stepped closer to him. "I didn't know." She said before she decided to reward him by giving him a kiss on his lips.

Vegeta kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her arms, enjoying her exposed skin that's usually covered by her Saiyan attire. The couple broke apart as they heard camera's flashing. Apparently some of the reporters got a little restless waiting for them and stepped out of the room only to find the couple engaging in one another.

Bulma blushed from being caught and was glad that they didn't come out earlier and saw them arguing. Vegeta then placed his tail back around his own waist and ushered her inside. Bulma was surprised to see so many people there and was glad that her parents were in the front row. The Queen came in and everyone bowed to her. She sat down in thrown like chair on the side and then Vegeta and Bulma sat down in the chairs that were given to them. Vegeta nodded signaling the reporters that they could start.

"Where are you from Miss Briefs?"

Bulma briefly wondered where the microphones were but ignored it as she assumed that everyone had theirs built into their equipment. "I'm from planet Earth. I hear it's a training ground now."

"How long have you and the Prince been dating?"

"Only a few days I think. Time fly's when you're having fun." Bulma giggled nervously. Some of the reporters laughed as well.

"Prince Vegeta aren't you worried that people will be upset that you might mate and have children with an alien?"

"It is against Bulma's culture to have sex before marriage and we are only having fun. There is no talk of marriage."

Bulma looked over to her parents who were pleased but also surprised to hear that. She gave them a nervous smile and knew that she was going to have some explaining to do. Vegeta had no clue that it wasn't against her culture and that it was just something that she decided to do. _'Great now everyone will be watching me for the rest of my life.'_

"Miss Briefs, how do you feel about the title of being called the 'alien princess' and did that give you confidence in going after the Prince?"

"I didn't really think anything of it and the prince pursued me."

"Ha! She challenged me and I never turn down a good challenge." He said looking at her as if he was daring her to challenge him right then and there.

"Miss Briefs have you seen your planet as it is today?"

Vegeta stilled at the question. He didn't know if Bardock had done what he said he would do. He then looked to Bulma's father who had also seemed tense as he grasped his wife's hand. _'Just as I suspected. You know old man.'_

"No I have not." Bulma said a bit sadly.

"Well Miss Briefs we actually have some footage of Earth that we found this morning. Would you like to see it now?"

Bulma gasped. She didn't think it was possible. She had looked and looked and couldn't find anything. Perhaps her skills weren't as impressive as she thought. "Yes I would."

The reporter lifted up a hologram and instantly a solar system popped up and one planet that was blue and filled with water and had some land became larger than the others. "According to the records, this is your home planet."

"It's...it's beautiful." She said as tears fell from her eyes. All her life she had wanted to see her home and there it was right in front of her. She didn't expect to be so overwhelmed by it. She was almost beginning to lose hope and there it was right there. With that image she felt like all her dreams were possible.

Vegeta kept his eyes on Bulma's parents. He saw her mother whisper frantically to her husband as her father shook his head and seemed very upset. Either they were going to have to let Bulma live with the lie or crush her. He didn't expect them to do the latter. Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma. Seeing the way she was now, he didn't want to be the one to do it either.

Bulma smiled and wiped her tears away. "I am sorry, my people are quite emotional." She laughed.

Everyone else laughed with her and the rest of the questions were mundane and not as important as the ones before them. When it was all over Bulma left with her parents and the whole ride home in their new flight car, that was given to them by a company that wanted the 'alien princess' to be seen in their latest model, she couldn't stop talking about the possibility of going to Earth.

Her parents didn't say anything until they got home. "Bulma sit down please." Her father said as he pointed to the table.

Her mother quickly went to go make some of her hot chocolate knowing that her daughter would probably need some comforting in a moment.

"What is it Dad?"

He didn't know how to put it so he just let it out. "That wasn't Earth."

Bulma blinked at him. "But...but it has to be. Why would they say it if it wasn't?"

Dr. Briefs sighed and walked over to one of his capsules he kept stashed in a drawer and pulled out one and came back and sat down. "This is what Earth's solar system looks like."

He said pressing the button and revealing a homemade solar system. "Earth is the third planet from the sun, not the fourth. Always has been. I'm sorry to tell you but that wasn't Earth."

Bulma shook her head in disbelief. She felt betrayed by her own emotions. "Then why would they say-"

"Perhaps they got something confused."

"Then where is it? Why can't I find it? Why can't I see it?" She screamed.

"Honey calm down."

"No! Tell me where it is!"

Dr. Brief felt torn. If he told her daughter the truth then everything she was starting to build for herself would possibly come tumbling down. She had placed Earth on this pedestal and once she realized there was nothing there then she would hate every Saiyan alive. She was so close to having an amazing future and he was too afraid of taking it from her.

"I'm sorry dear I can't."

Bulma shook with fury. Her mother approached with the hot drink and she slapped it out of her hand causing it to crash against the wall and shatter into a million pieces. She looked at it and saw what she felt. Shattered. She had thought she found her home only to be told it was a lie. And the people she loved and trusted the most wouldn't tell her the truth. She stormed out of the room and went to her room to cry her shattered hopes into her pillow.

**That week end**

Bulma had been ignoring her parents all week and needed this break badly. She had spent the next couple days searching and searching but all she found was what the reporter had revealed to her. But her father was adamant that it wasn't Earth. Her father was never wrong and even Chichi's father said that Earth was the third planet from the sun. So why was the information wrong? She was starting to doubt if Earth was even purged at all. Everything was just confusing. So she was relieved when the day finally came for the double date. She had only spoke to her mother once and that was when she told her that she was going to the beach and needed the proper attire. She was happy to do that for them and that was all the parental contact she had or could stand at the moment.

She and Chichi were now standing outside her house holding a bag filled with towels and sun lotion waiting for the boys to come and get them. When they finally landed they noticed the boys looking at them confused.

"This doesn't look like slutty attire." Vegeta said eyeing the matching orange smock dresses they were wearing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "For your information our bikinis are under our dresses. You don't wear your swim suits to the beach. It's not proper."

"Is that why you said that Kakarot and I should wear training shorts under our pants?"

"Yes." Bulma said looking at their attire. They both were wearing loose light weight material pants and white tank tops. Bulma wondered how much alien clothing they actually owned.

Kakarot walked up to Chichi and smiled at her. "You look great."

"Thank you Kakarot." She said kissing him and Kakarot didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Vegeta frowned at their public display of affection. He narrowed his eyes at Kakarot as he pulled away smirking from Chichi and raised his eyebrows as if he won something. Vegeta didn't know what that look meant exactly but just in case it was a challenge he decided to accept it. He grabbed a surprised Bulma and bent her backwards a little as he kissed her longer than what Kakarot kissed Chichi.

When he pulled back from her, her face was flushed and she was panting for air. "What happened to no PDA?"

"What?"

"Public Display of Affection?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's just go Woman." He said holding her tightly as he blasted into the air. Kakarot was right behind them with Chichi. Vegeta scoffed when Kakarot passed them. Vegeta growled then sped up faster. And soon it became a race as their laughing and squealing girlfriends had to bury their faces in their necks to block the strong wind from getting in their faces.

Once they landed Bulma and Chichi had to steady themselves. They laughed at how dizzy they felt as Vegeta gloated to Kakarot about him being the fastest and Kakarot being too slow. The girls then looked at the water and excitedly tossed off their dresses.

Vegeta and Kakarot froze.

Chichi's bikini consisted of a white bandeau top with a jeweled center that had red, purple and pink stones. The bottom was a plum colored hip bottom that made the white top look brighter than it was.

Bulma's bikini was a two piece red halter top and matching bottom that did nothing but made what she already had look even more voluptuous.

Vegeta and Kakarot were shocked and near drooling but then they noticed each other. "Don't look at my Woman!" Vegeta said as he shoved Kakarot.

Kakarot quickly retaliated and shoved back not caring that Vegeta was his prince. "Well don't look at mine!"

"I'm not!"

"Well I'm not looking at yours either!"

"Boys, calm down. Now no more fighting this is supposed to be fun." Bulma said laughing. She was expecting a reaction but not on that scale. It made her confidence soar to new heights.

"Come on Bulma!" Chichi said grabbing her hand and running into the water.

Vegeta crossed his arms over their excitement as they practically frolicked into the water. "Even with their attire I still don't see the point of..." His words trailed off as he saw Bulma emerge from underneath the water. "Great tail of Oozaru." He whispered to no one in particular. She didn't even look real. She looked like some sort of Goddess or Sea nymph from a folk lore as the sun light shined behind her and the water sparkled around her.

She turned to him then and their eyes locked. "Come in Vegeta!"

Without realizing it he stripped off his shirt and pants and started toward her not even noticing that Kakarot had already left his side and was already next to his own woman. As soon as Vegeta got close enough, Bulma snapped him out of his daze by splashing water in his face. He growled as she laughed at him and tried to swim away. But he easily caught her and lifted her above his head.

"Apologize or face my wrath Woman!"

Bulma laughed and yelled out, "Never!" He dropped her in the water with a loud splash but she quickly came back up and splashed him in his face again.

Chichi was having equally amount of fun by dunking Kakarot's head in the water. He flipped her over him in retaliation and she in turn kicked him in the back of his legs making him fall into the water.

The Saiyan males found themselves actually having fun in the water with their girlfriends. It wasn't long until both couples were facing off. Bulma was on top of Vegeta's shoulders and Chichi was on top of Kakarot's. Vegeta was getting angry as Chichi managed to push Bulma back for the second time. Kakarot and Chichi were laughing while Vegeta growled out. "Woman we are losing because you are weak."

"Well I'm sorry. Chichi's father taught her how to fight. She knows more moves." She said as she got back on his shoulders.

"Good grief Woman will you just aim for her throat so that we can beat them."

"Vegeta? She is my friend you jerk I don't want to hurt her."

"Well you better do something because you are embarrassing me."

"Look, just hold onto my thighs ok?"

Vegeta smirked. "That's the only fun part of this game so far."

"Pervert"

"It's your culture Woman not mines."

Bulma ignored him and eyed Chichi with a playful fierceness. They both grabbed each other's hands and started a strength contest of who could knock who off their boyfriend's shoulders first.

"Come on Woman! Use the strength in your back and not your arms!"

Bulma ignored him and started laughing as she realized she was about to lose again. But Vegeta wasn't going to let it happen. He quickly kicked Kakarot in his chest making him and Chichi fall backwards into the water.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta not wanting to hear a lecture let her tumble backwards into the water. "I win." He said smugly. He then raised an eyebrow as everyone emerged from the water and circled him. Then it became a 3 on 1 water fight. The girls were laughing as the Saiyan males were taking it a little too seriously as they began using their energy to manipulate the water. After a while the girls left the boys and just enjoyed the show they were putting on as they sun bathed on the sand.

Once Vegeta was satisfied that he could declare himself the winner they left out the water. Chichi wanting to spend some time alone with her man stood up and grasped his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just around." She said snuggling closer to him. He didn't mind at all, especially since he could place his hand on her smooth skin.

Bulma patted the towel next to her signaling Vegeta to lay down on it. He did so and closed his eyes as he felt the sun beam down on him. Bulma took that moment to observe his body. She had seen him topless before but she hadn't noticed the condition of his skin.

"You have so many scars on you. This one is particularly nasty." She said smoothing her fingers over a huge scar across his chest.

Vegeta didn't really want to talk about them but he found her touch quite soothing. "I'm a warrior I'm supposed to have scars."

"How did you get these?" She sound almost concerned.

"Battles...fights...torture."

"You were tortured?" She asked shocked.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her. "What did you think; that because I am a prince I would only have a life of pampered riches?"

"Well..."

"You can't be serious?" He said offended.

"I mean I heard that you were a fighter but-"

"I always knew you were an idiot." He scoffed pushing her hand away.

Bulma was about to snap at him but she still wanted to know the story behind his scars. She placed a hand once again on the horrible scar on his chest. "How did you get this Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed realizing that she wasn't going to let up until she got an answer. "It was Frieza."

Bulma's mind raced and then she knew who he was talking about. "You mean one of the Ice tyrants that your father and Bardock defeated?"

"Well look who paid attention in school. Yes."

"I never knew that you fought him."

"I didn't...not really."

"What happened?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"The other day you said you weren't and now you're claiming it? I knew something was wrong with your sanity."

"Vegeta what happened?" She persisted as she realized that he loved to use insults as a deflecting method. Well she wasn't going to fall for it this time. She stared into his eyes and he closed his once more.

"Freiza demanded that I be given to him and before my father strategized the rescue I was with Frieza for 6 months. Every day he would send his top lieutenants to...attack me to break me out of my 'royal attitude'. When my father saw what they did and fought Freiza that's when he became a Super saiyan and defeated him. Bardock later became a Super Saiyan not soon after that."

"Is that why you're so addicted to your training...because you want to be a Super Saiyan?"

"Of course I want to be a Super Saiyan. It's clearly in my blood."

Bulma didn't like making excuses for anyone but she could start to see why Vegeta was the way he was. He had to be the strongest so that no one could hurt him again. She bit her lip before she decided to go ahead and tell him what was on her mind. "Vegeta I might see you as a jerk sometimes, but you can always talk to me. I'll never hurt you."

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at her. "You are a weakling. What could you possibly ever do to me?"

"That's not what I meant." She said offended. "I know I can't hurt you physically."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he caught her meaning. "You don't have to worry about my feelings Woman. I am not some emotional fool and I also don't need your blasted pity."

"I could never pity you Vegeta, but everyone has emotions whether you want to admit them or not. You Saiyans are all talk." She said as she crossed her arms.

Vegeta eyed her annoyed posture and couldn't help but smirk. "Woman I am a man of action." He said as he pulled her down on top of him. She was about to protest but he silenced her with a kiss that left her utterly breathless. He pressed her against him, loving the feeling of her skin on his. "You look ravishing Woman."

Bulma smirked back at him. "You just keep your hands in the safe zone areas."

"I'm sorry I don't understand your culture, we're going to have to figure out these 'safe zone areas' through trial and error."

He said as he rolled a giggling Bulma underneath him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Kakarot!" Chichi said as she pushed his hands away.

"I'm sorry Chichi...but they're just...there." He said looking down at her boobs.

"Good grief." Chichi said as she stopped away from the rock she and Kakarot were just making out against. "And I thought I had the nice Saiyan."

"Compared to Vegeta you do." He said chuckling.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I, like Bulma, do not want to have sex until I'm married. Now I'm sorry if that's not something you're used to but-"

"I haven't been with anyone."

"Really?" Chichi asked surprised.

Kakarot's flushed face gave away the truth. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you're my first girlfriend Chichi."

"I am?"

He nodded in response.

"But Bulma tells me you're so popular and I even looked you up on the media news. You have fan pages devoted to you. Girls must be throwing themselves at you all the time."

"They do, but none of them were as interesting as you I guess."

Chichi felt like a million butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Without another word she grabbed his shoulders and brought him back into a kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return. "Just watch the hands this time." He nodded his agreement as they continued to kiss.

A little while later, a laughing Bulma pulled her smock back on. "You've had enough for the day Mister."

Vegeta only chuckled and pulled his pants back on. "Well you should have clarified what 'safe zone' actually meant and perhaps there wouldn't have been so many errors."

Bulma kissed her boyfriend and let her arms hang loose around his neck as he brought her close to him. "You sir are a bad man."

"Did I ever say I was good?"

"Well you're good for something." She said pecking his lips one last time before pulling away. "Come on let's go find those two so we can eat something. I'm starving."

Vegeta would prefer to still be lying on the beach with Bulma in his arms as be explored the wonders of a bikini but he could eat. Just when Bulma finished folding the towels her blushing friend came over to them cradling her boyfriend's arm. After a brief discussion of where they were going to eat, the four was finally ready to go.

When they landed in the restaurant district people instantly started bowing to the prince. Bulma smiled at the admiration that the people had for him, but she noticed out the corner of her eye that someone was still standing.

Then everything instantly went into slow motion. This alien that was still standing raised some sort of weapon and fired. Instead of warning Vegeta she hugged him, taking the sharp metal that was fired straight into her back.

Chichi screamed for her friend as Kakarot rushed the attacker. Vegeta cradled Bulma in his arms as her mouth filled with blood. Without another moment of hesitation he flew as fast as he could back to the palace and headed straight for the infirmary. He ordered for the workers to get a tank ready as he ripped her smock off her body. He then pulled the metal shard out of her back ignoring the scream that left her mouth.

He took her trembling form in his arms again and placed her in the tank. Before he could place the mouth piece on she placed a hand on his stopping him. "Please t-tell me parents-"

He glared at her and strapped the mouth piece on her. "Tell them yourself." He said as he closed the tank and watched it fill with the healing liquid. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave away to slumber. He knew she would be alright. He had got her there in time but that didn't stop the panic that was still present in his form. He hated this feeling and hadn't felt that way since he was a child.

Moments later his mother came into the room. He could feel her piercing gaze on his back as he watched an unconscious Bulma float inside the tank.

The Queen crossed her arms to keep from blasting her son. "Do you have any idea what Saiyans are going to be saying? 'Prince Vegeta isn't even strong enough to protect some weak alien girl! It is embarrassing and precisely the reason why you shouldn't mess with an alien! I knew something like this would happen. Of course someone would try to kill her. She is weak. She is pretty, I will give you that. And apparently she is smarter than what she lets on, but she is not worth the problems that come attached to her."

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"I said are you done?"

"For now."

"Good." He said in a clipped tone.

"Vegeta you have to care about what people is say-"

"I could care more about a Tuffle's life than what people say. The woman was not attacked. Some foolish alien tried to assassinate me and Bulma purposely got in the way."

The Queen was silent for a moment then asked, "How do you know this?"

"I saw the look in her eyes right before it happened. She was concerned for me." He spat. It was the same blasted look she gave him at the beach. "It was extremely foolish on her part but none the less she is loyal to me and that's all there is to it."

The Queen nodded. "I can respect her loyalty to you and that is the only reason why I will not end this now. But hear my words, don't get attached Vegeta. The moment you do I will end her."

"I've never been attached to anyone so I don't see how that would be a problem." Vegeta said finally looking over his shoulder. They both knew that the word 'anyone' applied to the Queen as well. The Queen frowned at that. Her son had never forgiven her or his father for letting Frieza take him away. She regretted it but at the time there was nothing they could do. He would simply have to get over it. She left the room then without saying another word.

An hour later Bulma opened her eyes and for a moment was in a state of panic, but once she saw Vegeta she calmed down again as she remembered what happened. The liquid drained and the latch opened. With shaky fingers she pulled the mask off her face. She stepped out and Vegeta handed her a towel. She dried herself off while avoiding his eyes not ready to face him.

Finally Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you do it woman?"

Bulma paused her movements and stared at the floor.

"That weapon was nothing. It would have done me no harm."

silence

"It was foolishness on your part."

silence

"Well?"

"I DONT KNOW ALRIGHT?" She screamed, but then she slowly breathed in and out and calmed down a bit. "I just saw him and I reacted."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you think I'm some kind of weakling-?"

"No... I just... Didn't want you to be hurt." She said kind of brokenly as she fought back tears.

Vegeta's voice softened a bit at the sound of hers. "I do the protecting in this agreement. Understand?"

Bulma nodded but couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes. "Can you just shut up and hold me please?"

Vegeta paused at her words and then walked up to her and held her. She buried her face in his neck and cried. He had no idea what to do.

"I thought I was going to die." She sobbed out.

Vegeta pulled her back hating the sight of seeing her cry. "You do not have to die for me Woman. Not ever."

"I didn't think I would, but...I guess I like you more than I realized." She said avoiding his eyes once more. She had never felt more vulnerable in her life. She knew that he didn't need protecting, but she just had to for some reason. She didn't think of the cost.

Vegeta felt something at the moment. He didn't know how to describe it, but all he knew was that he would single handily kill anyone that ever tried to harm her again. He wiped her tears off her face with his thumbs. "Tears do not suit you Woman."

Bulma laughed. "Why is it so hard to say my name?"

"It is not hard. You are my woman so I am giving you the proper title." He said kissing her lips.

She kissed him back and pressed into him as she shivered from being in the cold room and only wearing her bikini. Vegeta noticed and went to a drawer and pulled out a training suit. He handed it to her and she quickly pulled on the blue spandex like material.

Vegeta looked to the side and cleared his throat as he said, "Woman, next month is my father's honoring celebration and you are to accompany me."

Bulma paused and then stared back at him for a while. "Are you inviting me to a party?"

"It's not a party Woman. Dignitaries from across the universe are coming to give my father gifts."

"But you want me to go with you as your date?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to. I've never been to a ball before." She said excited. The invitation quickly cheering her up. Her mother had told her many fairy tales about a Prince and a ball and a beautiful dress. She could hardly believe that it was going to happen to her. "I don't have anything to wear though."

"That's not a hard thing to do Woman. I will take care of that."

Bulma blinked at him in surprise. "Vegeta are you going to take me shopping?"

"Don't get excited Woman, this is a onetime thing." He warned.

Bulma squealed and jumped into his arms. He caught her and chuckled as she rained butterfly kisses on his face.

**Elsewhere...**

Bardock knelt before the Queen as she taped fingers on her arms in annoyance. "I'm trying to figure out how she could do what she did without you knowing." Nappa had found out what had gone on at the school and the Queen was shocked to say the least. She was going to sit on this thing and watch would happen next but after what had happened today she realized she needed to speed up her investigation.

Bardock hated being caught between the royals. "I knew."

"Yet you told no one. Let me guess...this was supposed to be kept between you and my son." Bardock nodded. "Well we are going to keep this fiasco a secret. I don't want to make Bulma an enemy but now that I know her potential I can't allow her to be with my son. She could actually be a threat to him. I will take care of things from now on. Speak of this to no one."

Bardock bowed to her once more before he left out.

Queen Cellena watched him go and pondered of what to do. She couldn't allow physical harm to come to the girl. No she had to figure out a way to make the girl loyal to the royal family while stay away from Vegeta. With all the information that was given to her, she was sure she could come up with something.

**Author's Note**: In case someone caught it, that scene where Nappa talked to the students was from 'Mean Girls'. Anyways…Vegeta and Bulma are going shopping! What is the Queen going to do? What's going to happen at the party? If you have read my previous stories, you know that something always happens during a party chapter. Please Review!


	9. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 9:** **The Party**

Bulma was lying down on Chichi's bed looking at some old photographs. She always loved looking at old pictures taken of her family or Chichi's family when they were still on Earth. It was almost like a clue to the life she almost remembered. She really liked Chichi's pictures because there were trees and other plant life in them. She longed for the day she could actually run through a field and feel the grass beneath her toes and find shade from the hot sun under a large tree. It was one of many things that she dreamed about and those pictures helped her to hold onto her dream all the more.

Chichi walked into her small room with a tray of sweets and sat them down. "You're looking at those pictures again?"

"Can't help it Chi. It's my obsession."

"Obviously." She said sitting down next to her. "I showed Kakarot that picture of my mom."

Bulma looked over the pictures and saw the one with the young woman with dark hair holding a baby Chichi in her arms. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. I wanted him to meet her in a way I guess; especially since my father isn't so thrilled to. Every time I try to set something up he always has something else to do."

"Well maybe he has held a bigger grudge against the Saiyans than you thought."

"I guess so. I keep telling him how great a guy Kakarot is and how he's not like any of the other Saiyans but he...I don't know. He just gets sad."

Bulma rubbed comforting circles on her friend's back. It had been almost a month since their double date and things were getting pretty serious between Kakarot and Chichi. Not that it wasn't getting serious with her and Vegeta, but Vegeta was nowhere near as emotional as Kakarot. Chichi had already dropped the 'L' word which was a reason why she really wanted her father to meet him. But even with the father drama Bulma knew that he wasn't what was really bothering Chichi...

"So by your gloomy expression I take it that Kakarot hasn't said 'I love you' back?"

Chichi frowned and crossed her arms. "Sometimes I think I was an idiot to say it in the first place and sometimes I think he doesn't even know what it means."

"Well maybe you need to explain to him why you love him."

Chichi exhaled a frustrated breath. "How could he not know?"

"Well maybe he doesn't understand. Explain it to him."

"I shouldn't have to."

"Well in the case of Saiyans I think you need to." Bulma said getting up and placing Chichi's pictures back inside of a small box she kept on a dresser.

"So what about Vegeta?"

"What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

Bulma laid back down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. "I think I started to fall for him the moment I stepped in front of that weapon and attempted to save his life. So yea I guess so."

Chichi squealed with excitement and hit her arm playfully. "I have been trying to get you to admit that for like a month. I already knew the answer."

Bulma sat up and looked to the side. "That's because I didn't want it to be true. I mean I spend every day with him and we have a lot of fun but I don't know what he feels for me. And it would just be too painful to tell him the truth and then have nothing in return. At least you know that Kakarot has emotions for you."

"I understand your fear but perhaps you need to take some of your own advice and explain to him why you love him."

Bulma sighed with frustration as if she was trying to breathe out her problems. "His father's party is in a few days. Maybe I'll do it there."

"I don't know... perhaps you should do it before then. You don't want the night to be awkward especially with his parents being there."

"Well he is supposed to take me shopping tomorrow so maybe I'll tell him during that."

"Oh the shopping trip! I'm excited for you. Shopping with the prince, nothing will be off limits."

"I know I'm super excited!" Bulma squealed along with her friend.

**The next day...**

Bulma was surprised when Vegeta led her to a long flying car outside the school-grounds. The car was stretched to accommodate about 10 people. The inside was furnished with leather seats and soft carpet fit for a king.

"No flying today?"

Vegeta snorted at that. "Like I'm going to fly you and your bags. Get inside Woman we are wasting time."

Bulma nodded and got inside and was very pleased with the comfortable setting she was in. She ran her fingers down the smooth interior and said, "I didn't know you had vehicles."

"Of course I do. Companies give us crap all the time."

"Well this is far from crap Vegeta."

"Whatever."

It wasn't long before they arrived at tall skyscraper. It was the largest and most expensive shopping center in the capital. They landed on the roof and were immediately escorted inside the top floor. Bulma was once again surprised that day when she saw that she and Vegeta were the only customers there.

"You rented out the store?"

"Woman you should know me by now." He smirked as he ushered her into the middle of the store. There were long couches sat up around a stage that had long mirrors around the back and sides to get a full view of whatever stood in the center. Vegeta sat down on the couch and was quickly being served food and drinks.

"Go on Woman. I already informed them to put you in the best." He said waving towards the intendants.

Bulma walked with them and they ushered her into a fitting room. Moments later she emerged and came out with a black dress that had a feathered neckline and almost all of her back showing. Vegeta smirked and said, "That dress is pleasing, but I don't think it would go along with your reputation."

Bulma loved the dress and twirled around in front of the mirrors. It showed a lot of cleavage and all of her back and she felt sexy and dangerous. But Vegeta was right. That wasn't the impression she was trying to make. "Good call." She said as she left out. She came back out and Vegeta nearly choked on a piece of food when he saw her. She was in a skin tight red dress that had a sweet heart neckline and the bottom of the dress flared out slightly. Bulma looked at the dress in the mirrors and was about to turn to ask Vegeta what he thought when he suddenly came up behind her.

He was looking at her with hungry eyes. The same look he had when she would pull away from him when their little make out sessions got too intense. He placed his hand on her hips and brought her close to him.

"What do you think of this one?" Bulma asked smirking at him.

Vegeta kissed her ear before he said, "If you wear this dress...I will personally ruin your reputation." Bulma scoffed at his answer and he chuckled back. "So it is up to you Woman. But you have been warned."

He said leaving her and going back to his couch. Bulma felt really hot all of a sudden and knew that Vegeta was not bluffing. "I think I'll go change." She said as she picked up the bottom of her dress and stepped off the stage.

Vegeta watched her go and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to control himself around her. She was becoming a fast obsession. It didn't take him long to find out that he wanted her around him just to be around him. There had even been a couple times that he had brought her to his room to do nothing. She would ramble on about any and everything while he barely listened to her as he did reports for his father. He had no idea what he was getting into. All he knew was that he was far from bored.

"I think this is it Vegeta."

Vegeta tore away from his thoughts and gasped. _'She looks so beautiful.'_

Bulma was wearing a black princess like ball gown, but what made it stand out was that it was sprinkled with diamond like stones. It blanketed the top of her dress then spread out more and more till it got to the bottom. The top hugged her perfectly and made her feel and look like a woman and a pretty girl all at the same time. She looked like she was literally wrapped in the universe.

Vegeta stepped onto the stage and nodded his approval. "We will see no more. Now to the rest."

"The rest?" Bulma asked.

"Unless you have jewelry and footwear that accommodates this gown then-"

"Oh wow! No I don't. I just didn't know that you were going to go all out on me." Bulma said blushing.

Vegeta not being able to resist not touching her delicate and smooth skin ran his hands up and down her arms as he looked at her through the mirrors. "You are my woman. You will be representing me at this gathering and I expect nothing but the best."

Bulma turned in his arms and kissed him lovingly. Vegeta happily kissed her back and was slightly surprised at how long she kissed him. When she finally stopped the kiss they were both panting a little. She then placed her hands on his face and looked him into his eyes.

"Vegeta I...I think I'm...I think I'm falling in love with you." She said nervous.

Vegeta stared at her for a long moment. He had heard the term many times when going to other planets especially in battle or on purge missions. Families would cling to each other and confess love or someone would shout it before they would attack. But it had no place in Saiyan culture. Which caused him to honestly ask, "I don't understand that emotion. Tell me what it means in your culture."

Bulma had expected him to say something along those terms. "It's the most powerful emotion you could feel for someone. You can find yourself doing things for that person that you wouldn't normally do for others."...She hesitated a moment and then added, "It even causes you to risk your life for that person."

Vegeta understood her meaning by that. After all she had already done that very thing for him. He knew that he would protect her but he couldn't fathom trading his life for hers. That was asking a lot.

"And how do you feel about me?" She asked while biting her lip, afraid of what he might say.

Vegeta frowned and looked away slightly. "Saiyans are not emotional creatures. I am doing things for you that I have not done for anyone else, which should be pleasing enough."

Bulma was a bit hurt by his response but nodded anyways. "Right, a man of action. I remember." She said turning away from him as well. "So about these shoes..."

"Yes." He said happy to change the subject. He turned to an attendant. "Bring her shoes that go along with the dress but nothing too high. I will not have her towering over me."

Bulma laughed and he frowned at her. It wasn't long before they found some 3 inch glass like slippers which reminded Bulma of a fairy tale her mother told her once. Then they brought in a diamond like necklace and matching earrings that were shaped like the royal symbol of Vegeta.

"There will be people sent to your home on the day of the party to do your hair and makeup. You need not worry of any of that." Vegeta said as he looked her over in approval.

Bulma smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you Vegeta. I never would have thought in all my life that I would be able to experience this."

"It is nothing Woman. Now get changed so we can eat."

Bulma laughed at his never ending appetite as she left to get dressed back into her armor. She was really pleased with the day so far but part of her was still upset that Vegeta didn't say the words she wanted to hear. _'I hope Chichi is doing a whole lot better than me.'_

**Meanwhile...**

Chichi was talking to Kakarot in the back of her restaurant. Ever since Bulma had her interview and near death experience, business had picked up. They even hired more staff. She was in the back cooking up a storm and was glad when one of the staff was able to give her a break. She stepped outside with Kakarot and crossed her arms over her chest to continue the argument they were having moments before.

"I don't see why I can't go to the ball."

"It's by invitation only from the royal family. I can't invite you."

"Well why can't you ask Vegeta to invite me or do I have to get Bulma to ask Vegeta?"

"Chichi don't be like this." Kakarot pleaded.

"Well it's not easy being your girlfriend. Especially since you don't want to show me off." Chichi said hurtful as she looked to the side.

"Wait, I'm supposed to show you off?"

Chichi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "I don't know why I even bother. You have no concept of dating."

Kakarot stepped forward and grabbed her hands and pulled the stubborn woman into him. "All I know is you. I'm only going to be there for a little while then I'll be right here."

"You want to spend the night with me instead of being at a grand party?"

"I want to spend every night with you."

She kissed him then, extremely pleased with his answer. She then pulled away and mustered up the courage to ask the next question. "Kakarot what's going to happen to us years from now? Do you ever see us...getting married?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you." He said pecking her lips once more. He could never get enough of her taste.

"Do you know why I told you that I loved you?"

He paused then. "Not really."

"Because you make me feel like the most important person in the universe. And I feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you. I know that if anything bad ever happens all I have to do is think about you and I'll be ok."

Kakarot felt that none too friendly feeling of guilt assault him. He knew that if she knew the truth there would be no way that she could ever confess such a thing. He was glad he made her happy, but he knew that it was based on half-truths. He held her and looked into her eyes and said, "I want you to promise me that you will always remember these feelings you have for me." He didn't know what made him ask such a thing; a moment of fear and selfishness perhaps. But he felt so desperate in that moment, as if someone was about to come around the corner and expose him.

Chichi was confused. She was hoping to get some type of confession from him not a request. She sighed and told him 'yes' as she realized the more she learned about Saiyan men, the less she knew.

**Later that day...**

Vegeta was about to get some serious training in since he spent most of the early hours messing around with Bulma when his mother sent for him. He didn't bother knocking and walked right into her bedroom where a couple of servants were hemming her skirt for the celebration tomorrow. She was wearing Saiyan armor of course but she also had a long black silky skirt instead of the normal saiyan fighting pants with a slit going up both sides.

"What is it that you want Mother? I am busy." He snapped.

The Queen waved off her attendants and watched them bow and leave the room before she addressed her son. "I heard about your shopping trip."

Vegeta clenched his fists together in frustration. He should have known that she would have a say in his early adventure with Bulma. "The woman needed the proper attire. Her family is not wealthy."

"What are your intentions with this girl Vegeta?" She said, her tone becoming serious as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that she was one of your stupid death card victims. Is she still?"

Vegeta was a bit surprised that she found out but it didn't matter now anyways. "No. That was before."

The Queen wasn't pleased. "Don't lie to me. Because it would make a whole lot more sense if she was. She hurt your pride and you are going to humiliate her the best way you can. Is this not the truth?"

"No it's not."

"Then are you telling me that you actually have feelings for her? Ever since you started your little relationship you two have been inseparable. And it all is becoming a little too suspicious for me. At first I thought it was a fling and that you were getting a little too carried away. So now I want to know what is going on. Are you playing a game or has my son, the heir to the Saiyan Empire become an emotional fool?"

"No." He seethed out.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know!" He nearly screamed. He couldn't explain what was going on himself and even if he could he wasn't going to share it with his mother. The woman was impossible.

"Well until you can convince me otherwise I believe that it is the first option. I simply cannot believe that my son has fallen for an alien."

"Believe what you want. Now am I dismissed?"

"Yes you are." She said not even bothering to give him another glance as he walked out of her room. She clapped her hands loudly and her servants came in quickly to finish hemming her skirt. The Queen narrowed her eyes as she thought about her conversation with her son. She had gotten nothing from him. She was sure he was going to admit that he was using the girl but if he was he had let it go on for far too long. And with the whole universe watching his new romance it was not going to be good for the Empire at all when and if he were to be exposed.

_'If Vegeta thinks he's going to play his games then he has another thing coming. I am going to end this before it could possibly get any worse.'_

The Next evening Bulma was waiting nervously with her parents for Vegeta to come get her. Her mother had been in tears the whole night, sobbing out how beautiful her daughter looked and how next time she will be getting her hair done for the wedding. Bulma had given up early on in the night as far trying to get her to calm down. Her father didn't help either about his constant hints of 'celibacy'. At one point Bulma yelled at him and said, "Even if I wanted to I can't because everyone will think I'm a liar!"

But her father just held up his hands and said, "I understand, but you don't want to be known as the Prince's mistress."

Now she was ready to get out of there. So she was ecstatic to hear the knock at the door. Her father opened it and she and Vegeta's eyes locked instantly. He stared at her for so long that she was starting to think that he was going to say that something was wrong. But then he eventually smirked and extended his hand. Bulma happily took it and didn't even notice that both her parents were already assaulting them with pictures.

"Goodbye my Darling! Have fun!"

"Remember what I said Bulma." Her father added.

Bulma nodded to them and left out with Vegeta. She paused once she stepped outside and saw a similar vehicle like the one he took her shopping in except this one was silver. It was sleek and she could tell that it probably could get to some ridiculous speeds if it wanted to. Bulma walked to the door and stopped.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You're supposed to open the door for me Vegeta."

"Oh right." He said opening the door and helping her into the 'space limo' but not before sliding his hand down her back in a suggestive manner. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked back. "Don't complain. I'm still getting used to this culture of yours."

Bulma crossed her arms and tried not to smile at his playfulness. "That excuse isn't going to last forever."

Vegeta didn't respond and not able to resist any longer kissed her on the lips. "I approve highly of your appearance Woman." Bulma blushed at the compliment and he kissed her rosy cheeks and started to make his way down her neck.

Bulma pulled away and let out a giggle. "Vegeta you're going to ruin my makeup."

"They did too good a job Woman. You should have told them to stop so it is your fault not mines." He said as he kissed her lips, cheek and neck once more.

Bulma shuttered and closed her eyes as she said, "Well if I didn't know any better I would say that the Prince of all Saiyans is starting to fall for me."

Vegeta paused his movement. His mother had accused him of the same thing the day before and Bulma herself had admitted to having similar feelings for him. He pulled away enough to look into those gorgeous eyes that had captivated him the first time he saw her. He didn't know what possessed him to say the next thing, but all he really wanted to do was go back to kissing those luscious lips. "Perhaps." He said as he bent his head down to do just that.

Bulma's eyes and stomach had a race of what bodily part fluttered first. Sure it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it was closer than anything she had received so far. If the night was going this good already, what else was going to happen?

When they arrived at the palace, Bulma was in awe of all the aliens that were already there. Most she had never even seen before. But everyone was dressed regally and she took pride in the person she was walking in there with. She loved when Vegeta was dressed from head to toe in his royal black armor with his red cape flowing behind him. She really did feel like the luckiest woman in the universe. She gasped when they entered into the ballroom. It was draped beautifully with reds and purples and lush gold like interior and the marble floor looked like something that one could only dream of.

"Are you ready Woman?"

Bulma's attention was brought back to her boyfriend and she nodded to him. Vegeta inclined his head to the announcer and he said with a booming voice...

"Prince Vegeta and guest!"

Bulma walked next to him down the middle of the room and soaked in the fact that rulers from all over were bowing around and next to her in respect and honor of the man walking beside her. They reached the end and they both bowed to the King and Queen seated on their thrones.

"Ah Vegeta I see you have brought your woman. Is she a gift?" The King joked, amused at how his son's tail tightened at his humor.

"That's not funny."

"It is to me. Oh don't be upset son. The girl knows that I am joking. Isn't that right child?"

"Yes your highness."

Vegeta was ready to take Bulma away before his parents could annoy him further when his mother decided to speak.

"Vegeta I will have a word with Bulma." The Queen said as she stood up.

"May I ask what about?" He didn't trust his mother. He respected her and obeyed her commands...most of the time, but didn't trust her at all.

The queen smirked back her son. "You may ask but I will not answer. Come Bulma."

Bulma nervously followed the Queen, leaving her boyfriend behind. She was not expecting that at all. They walked toward a side entrance and right before she left out she saw the Sons of Bardock and smiled to them. Then fear started to claw at her once she realized she was walking away from the only security that she had known. But then again, could they protect her from the Queen anyways?

Vegeta watched her go out and was not pleased at all. Kakarot came up to him, with a not surprisingly mouthful of food. "What's that about?"

Vegeta stared at the door they left out of as if it was the cause of all his problems. "I have no idea."

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was following the Queen in silence, the only sounds being heard was the clicking of her heels as she walked behind her. All she knew was that it was wise to remember how they got there in case she needed to escape. When they finally stopped in a hall the Queen typed in a code and stepped into a dark room. Once inside the lights lit up and Bulma walked in behind her.

Bulma was surprised that they were inside a large laboratory. She had always wondered what the labs looked like in the palace but she had no idea it would be this huge and grand. Everything she would ever need to work with seemed to be in there.

"Go ahead."

Bulma looked back to the Queen at a loss of what was happening. She had no clue as to why the Queen brought her there. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

The Queen placed her hands on the back of Bulma's shoulders and guided her to a large computer. "This is Bardock's lab and this is his personal computer. Go ahead, I know you are capable of hacking into it."

Bulma's eyes widened and then she shook her head. "Your Majesty-"

"You honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your talents?"

"I-"

"I am offended Bulma. I am the Queen, I know everything at all times."

Bulma felt like she was just caught stealing cookies. She didn't know why she didn't want the Queen to know about what happened but she wanted any impression she had of her to be of something she did or said to her. Not what she did to others. But there was still something that she was confused about.

"Why would I want to hack into his computer?"

"Because you want to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Earth."

Bulma felt like the floor shook with that one word. She looked back at the computer not sure of what to do.

The Queen stepped closer and said, "Don't be afraid. I am the Queen and I trump Bardock. So do it. Find out what you and I both know what you want to find out."

Bulma hesitated. She adored Kakarot and respected his brothers. But she had to know. With another assuring nod from the Queen she began to type on the computer and using all the familiar codes that she knew to find out what she needed to about Earth. At first she found what she always did, but there was another encrypted file about Earth on his computer that had even higher blocks then all the other ones ever had. Once she opened it there was a picture that she had at first dismissed as another planet within the solar system but as she looked again she noticed something that pierced her very soul.

She staggered back and then leaned forward gripping the desk for support. "This...this is earth?" She couldn't even cry tears yet she was so hurt. As she looked at the numerous files and footage that was staring at her she saw the truth that she always feared. Everything she ever wanted to do was gone. No oceans, no fields, no resources, just a wasteland. Her Earth was gone. She gasped as aching sobs attacked her body in such painful agony.

The Queen quickly realized that she didn't enjoy seeing Bulma this way. She was not an unpleasant girl but she was just thrown into the wrong circumstance at the wrong time. It was too bad that she had cared for her son. The child was doomed to have a broken heart. But if the Queen was going to do this then she needed to finish it. "Keep reading Bulma and you will know...who is responsible."

Bulma shook her head. It couldn't get worse. It just couldn't. It-...then she saw the name of the person that was the cause of her hopeful life being thrown away.

"Ka-kakarot?"

"Yes Child."

"No!" She screamed as she swiped the desk in anger not wanting to read anymore. The things on the desk crashed to the ground and broke like her dreams to find paradise on her now dead planet.

"It can't be true! That would mean that they would have known. They would have known. They...and they..."

"They didn't tell you. Vegeta personally had Bardock cover up the truth to keep you from it."

_'Vegeta? Vegeta was a part of this?'_

"Why?" She said as hot tears of rage and betrayal burned down her cheeks.

"Because my son and his friends like to play with people. You unfortunately are no different."

Bulma closed her eyes not believing a word the Queen was saying as she leaned over the desk once more. Vegeta couldn't have known. Could he? Could this have all been a plan? A game?

"No!" She yelled out loud refusing to listen to what the Queen was saying. She squeezed her eyes shut even harder wanting it all to go away, not caring that her running mascara was now burning them. She would rather feel that pain then what was going on inside of her. She loved him; she knew she did so this had to be wrong. She shook her head and yelled out, "I don't believe it! I won't believe it...Vegeta cares about me. I know he does. I can't! I-"

*flap*

Bulma opened her eyes at the sound of a card hitting the table. All the air left her body when she looked down and saw the infamous death card in front of her.

The Queen whispered quietly so that she would have to pay attention to hear. "You were the only person that received one that did not grovel to Vegeta. Did you honestly think he would let you slide?"

Bulma grasped the card with shaky fingers. She hated that card. She hated everything about it and everything it stood for. That card was the start of it all. And it made her feel like the biggest fool in the whole universe.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said in a defeated tone.

"Because I know of your talents and I don't ever want to punish you one day because you decided to get revenge on my son. I will deal with him. I don't like this treatment in my empire. Remember that it was I who gave you the opportunity to expand your education and bring you to the school. You might have some hesitation of serving my son in the future, but perhaps when he finds out that he can no longer play his games then he will finally grow up and become the ruler he is supposed to be. But in the meantime Bulma, I need to know that you are loyal to me and the present King's reign. If not then I will have to keep an eye on you and your talents."

Bulma straitened and looked forward not wanting to face the Queen. "I will remain loyal, as long as you promise to keep Vegeta and his friends from doing this to anyone else."

"I'll make sure of it personally. If you want you do not have to attend the school any longer."

"No I am not a coward. I'm not going to run from anyone. No matter who they are."

"Should I send for someone to send you home?"

"Not until I say goodbye. Excuse me; I'm just going to freshen up." She said as she left to go find a bathroom.

The Queen thought of following the girl but decided against it. The girl was so emotionally torn that it was a strong possibility that she could end her own life. If she committed suicide then that would solve a lot of problems. Then no one would say anything because she would be seen as weak and a coward for doing so. _'Oh well to the celebration.'_ The Queen thought pleased of what just happened.

Bulma found the nearest bathroom and wiped her running makeup off her face. She was not going to shed another tear. They all thought her as weak well they had another thing coming. She was going to take things into her own hands from now on. She didn't even trust the Queen. She probably thought she was in her cutting her wrists. But even she had another thing coming.

She had to give a calming breath as she thought of Vegeta. She was just starting to fall in love with him. She thought he had shared similar feelings. But even if what the Queen said was untrue, the facts were still there. They all knew, the whole time, and didn't say anything. Even manipulated her into believing that a false planet was her home. Who does that? What kind of cruel sick joke was this? Well if they thought they could predict her actions and manipulate her then they thought wrong. She was Bulma Briefs and only the God of the Universe knew what she was capable of. Everyone else was about to be in for a big shocker.

But first things first...She touched a stud that she had pierced at the top of her ear and it instantly became her own private virtual scouter. She called the person she had in mind, debating whether or not to tell her in person or not, but she had to because she didn't know how this night was going to end. She hated giving bad news to someone over a communication device.

"Chichi? I have something to tell you..."

**A little while later...**

Vegeta drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair not really paying any attention to the gifts being offered to his father. He looked to the main entrance wondering where in the world Bulma was. His mother had already returned and she had told him not to go find her and that she would arrive shortly. But that shortly had turned into a half an hour. Finally letting his impatience get the best of him, he got up and strolled over to the side where his comrades where. He was about to order them to go find Bulma when he saw a flash of Blue out the corner of his eye. He turned and saw her speak to the announcer for a moment then she trailed her eyes to the throne and then over to him. She marched over to him with a look of an emotion that did nothing but cause confusion to form in his mind. When she made it over to him he half expected her to strike him but all she did was sneer at him and said,

"I know Vegeta..."

It was like everyone else disappeared in the room and it was just Bulma and F4. It seemed like silence gripped all of them as Bulma's words hung in the air. No one needed to ask. They already knew what she was talking about. The four boys all felt uneasy as she slid her eyes that were surprisingly filled with a newfound hatred and aimed it at Kakarot. "...and Chichi knows too."

Kakarot instantly became pale as panic seized his entire body as he ran out of the room determined to find Chichi and explain...something to her.

Meanwhile Vegeta growled and reached for Bulma determined to pull her into the Hall so that they could talk but she stepped away and surprised him and everyone else in the room by yelling out,

"I Bulma Briefs have a gift for the King!"

**Author's Note**: Drama, Drama! For fans of Cosmic Love, the first two dresses that Bulma tried on were in that story. If you want to see the dress that Bulma wore in this story, you can go to Google and click on images and type in 'Olivia Wilde black gown golden globes'. So about the next chapter, What is Bulma's gift for the King? What is she planning? How will the King and Queen react? What is Chichi going to do? And what is going to happen to Bulma's and Vegeta relationship? Please Review!


	10. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

**20 minutes earlier...**

Bulma wished more than anything that she could be next to her friend to comfort her. But she wasn't sure of what the king would do after she made her announcement. He could lock her in a tower for all she knew. And there was no way that she was going to let Kakarot continue to pull his strings on her best friend...and now her only friend.

"I'm sorry Chichi but it's the truth."

"No it can't be!"

Bulma could hear the brokenness setting into her friend's voice. "I saw the truth with my own eyes. There was no way that it was fabricated."

"But you have been wrong about Earth before. Maybe you are this time." She said hurriedly as if she could possibly change what Bulma saw with the panicked and hopeful sentences."

Bulma felt her friend's pain. Really she did, but she had to get her to understand and believe this before she left. So with a shaky breath she said the thing that she knew would pierce Chichi's soul the way that her's was. "I'm sorry Chichi, but this is the truth; Kakarot...Kakarot is the Saiyan that killed your mother."

For a few minutes all she could hear was broken sobs and it brought back the tears to her own eyes. "God of the Universe! Oh God no!" Chichi half yelled and half moaned in pain.

"I'm Sorry Chichi." Bulma said now fully crying herself.

"I c-can't t-talk anymore."

Then there was a click as the line went dead. Bulma ended her transmission and went back to the bathroom sink and washed her face again. The makeup artists had done such a beautiful job but perhaps this was better. Because they all were about to see what she was truly capable of and she wanted them to see her face without any masks. She was tired of hiding who she truly is and that is a genius. And unfortunately for the Saiyans, they just made her mad; a mad genius

She was going to show all of them; Bardock, his sons, The Queen, The King, and especially Vegeta. She was going to cook something up specifically nice for him. But step one was to gain power; you can't do anything without it. And lucky for her, she always carried something in her bra that would be a great game piece to earn it...

**Present...**

"I Bulma Briefs have a gift for the King!"

"What is she doing?" Raditz asked.

Vegeta had no response. He had no idea himself.

The Queen's curiosity was piqued. She had no idea that this was going to happen. She had expected the so called alien princess to walk in and attack her son, embarrass herself and then be carried away by the guards. This girl was very surprising.

The King was amused by the blue haired beauty. He looked down at her with questionable eyes not knowing if it was her or if his son was orchestrating something. "What is your gift?"

Bulma stood proudly before him and opened her palm to reveal a capsule. "It is not only a gift but an idea that can change your entire empire."

The King was now very amused. "How so?"

"This is called capsulation. My father invented this and I have helped him improve it. The details can be intricate so it's best to just show you."

Everyone in the room was shocked to see that the little capsule she had in her hand transform into a miniature lab right before their very eyes.

"How is this possible?" The Queen asked.

Bulma raised her chin high. "My father is a brilliant scientist. I had every intention of telling you of this your majesties, but..." She then glanced over at Vegeta and had to fight back tears as she said, "I-I was waiting for the right moment."

Whispers and murmurs began going around the room. People all over were saying things like,

"If that works we could carry fleets of ships in our pockets."

"We wouldn't have to call for our space pods our hide them when we go to planets."

"Everything we need in the palm of our hands."

"Brilliant."

Bardock angrily walked over to his two present sons. "Why didn't you tell me she had this invention? Had I known she was capable of this kind of intelligence I would never have fabricated a planet and risk being on her bad side? There's no telling what other things she could have!"

Vegeta answered for his speechless comrades. "None of us knew." Vegeta felt confused. What did she mean she was waiting for the right moment? Was the Woman playing him this whole time? Did she entice him only to get to his father? Why hadn't she shown him this invention?

He felt betrayed as once again he believed that Bulma Briefs made him out to be a fool.

The commotion over the greatest gift ever given to the king was getting louder and louder by the second. The King raised a hand silencing all the people and looked intently at the young girl. "Can you put it back into the capsule?"

Bulma nodded and pressed a button on the side of a desk and in a second it was back in her hand. The king stood up and clapped. "Brilliant. You and your father will be here in the morning to discuss future business. Well done."

Bulma bowed to the King and then was immediately swarmed by other kings and rulers who all wanted to know how she did it.

"I would love for you to meet my top Scientists. We have an extremely advanced science community."

"I am willing to make you a very wealthy woman if you would teach my people how to make such devices."

"You are beautiful and brilliant. My son is not yet betrothed perhaps we could make an agreement?"

King Vegeta instantly became jealous and yelled out "The gift was given to me! Any further detail will be given when and to whom I allow it to be given to. Ask her no further questions and start properly thinking of a way to make a formal request to me." The rulers bowed their apologies and left the young lady. The King looked the young girl over. "By the greed you caused to fill the room you have already become a great asset to me. I am once again impressed. But you are to speak of the details of this or any other invention you and your father may have to no one unless I allow it."

Bulma graciously bowed to the King. "I am your loyal subject my King." Bulma lifted her eyes and glanced her way to the Queen sending her a challenging look that almost confused the Queen. 'Step one; power.'

Bulma stood up and then made her way out of the hall with Vegeta hot on her tail. He had every intention of not stopping but he had to do so as his father called for him. With a frustrated growl he came to him.

"Your woman is quite surprising."

Vegeta's eyes went to his mother. "Surprising indeed. Mother, what did you say to her?"

The Queen became startled for a moment as the Kings' eyes slid to her. "I told her the truth of her planet."

The King growled. He hated being out of a loop. "What is going on?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Bulma's planet has been desolate for quite some time due to it being the first purge destroyed by Kakarot's strength. But Bulma didn't find that out until Mother told her this evening." Vegeta didn't like being a snitch but he was not going to let his mother get away with blind siding him like that.

The King angrily seethed to his wife. "Why would you tell her that? How will we know that she will be loyal to us?"

The Queen glared at her son and then tried to be as sweet as possible to her husband. "My King, I had to let her know, it would have only been a matter of time before she would have found out anyways."

"I don't like aliens working for me because of possible betrayal. You very well could have ignited it. Do not do such a thing without my knowledge again." The Queen lowered her head in embarrassment and shame. Her husband was the only person in the universe that was allowed to treat her so and her son knew it too as the smirk appeared across his face. The King looked back to his son and tapped his fingers on his arm rest. "Luckily for us, she is seeing our son."

"What?" The Queen asked confused.

The King ignored his mate and continued. "Vegeta, you are not to break things off her with her until I say so. Is that understood?"

This is not at all what the Queen expected or wanted. "My King-"

"Yes Father." Vegeta responded cutting off his mother's next poisonous words. With his father in his corner there was nothing she could do now. He bowed to his parents and left out the room to go find Bulma. The only problem with his father's idea was that he didn't know that Bulma wanted to still be in a relationship with him. All he did know was that he had to talk to her.

Bulma was heading toward the docking bay, intending to take whatever transport she could get her hands on when she was roughly grabbed by Vegeta and pushed against a wall. Anger seized her body and she started hitting him as hard as she could on his chest.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. "You don't get to touch me, you don't get to look at me, you lying coward!" She ended by trying to hit him in his face but he caught her fists. She tried pulling away but he held her tightly and she would give anything at the moment to have the skills and the strengths to knock his head right off.

Vegeta exhaled through his nose in anger at her words, at being caught, and also for..."You kept that a secret from me? Why?"

At first Bulma was speechless then once she was sure she understood what he just said, she screamed right in his face. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

He winced at her volume but continued to glare at her.

"I swear I would kill you if I had the strength! You don't to get to be the one angry at the other person for keeping secrets. You manipulated me and made me think that my planet was something else than it was! You knew how much it meant to me and you let me go on searching for a lie." She said the last part brokenly.

He let her go at that. "You didn't need to know. You knowing the truth would not have benefited anyone."

Bulma laughed at his ridiculous reasoning. "Wrong! It would have benefited me. But of course the mighty Saiyan Prince is only capable of thinking about himself. Well played Vegeta I never would have seen it coming. And Kakarot, that boy deserves an award for his acting ability." She spat.

"I will not speak for Kakarot, but this is not a game Woman."

"Really? Because that is what your mother told me. She said that this was all a part of that stupid card you placed in my locker." She said reaching into her dress and pulling out the card she had placed in her bra for when she confronted him. She threw it at him and he watched it hit him and fall to the ground. "The game is over Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at the card and then scanned his eyes up until he was facing Bulma. "My mother has nothing but assumptions."

Bulma squeezed her hands in tight fists. "I had suspected from the start that you were playing with me. So it isn't that far-fetched Vegeta. Tell me if I would have slept with you would it have been over?"

Sick of her attitude Vegeta sneered at her. "That would have depended on your performance."

That hurt, but once again anger took over...She tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand then she tried with the other but he grabbed the other as well. "Don't test me Bulma. I let you hit me before but I don't have the patience for that any longer."

"You have no idea how much I cared for you. I almost died for you and you hurt me like this? How could you?" She had told herself no more tears a million times that night but it was too hard not to.

Vegeta watched the watery liquid drop from her eyes but did nothing to stop it and only softened his tone somewhat. "Well I saved your life and you conspired behind my back."

"I did no such thing."

"And I did no harm to you. You are alive and well. I only kept something from you."

Bulma pulled her arms away from him not wanting him to touch her anymore. "Only? Well congratulations because I don't trust you!"

"And I don't trust you!" He yelled back. "You say you suspected me, but I suspected you as well but I assumed you were challenging me to get my attention, but you were waiting to get to my father. Was that your game all along?"

Bulma looked off to the side. "When I kissed you, when I touched you, when I said I was starting to love you that was because of the emotions that I had for you. Not because of a possible opportunity. You don't trust anyone Vegeta but you could have trusted me. I told you at the beach that day that I would never hurt you." She then looked at him again and spat out. "But now I feel like a fool for saying such a thing while you obviously didn't care about hurting me."

Vegeta felt guilt bubble inside of him but he smashed it down again. He promised himself years ago that he wouldn't trust anyone. If he couldn't trust his own parents why in the universe would he trust her? Because she told him that she loved him? It wasn't enough.

"Think what you like Woman, but you're not going anywhere and I'm not taking my eye off you Woman. We are still going out."

Bulma's eyes became hot raging blue fires. "You have lost your mind if you think for one moment that I would ever let you near me again! We are doing nothing!" She said trying to attack him again. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall again.

"You can scream and yell all you want Woman, but like I said, I am keeping an eye on you and you will not be out my sight. Now my father doesn't trust you either, especially since my mother told you the truth about your past, so unless you want your little show to be for nothing I suggest you get your act together."

She wanted to claw his eyes out of his head. She never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated the prince at that very moment. She didn't know what he was up to with his new determination to watch her, but she wasn't going to let him get one over her. Never again. She was going to find out any and everything these Saiyans were keeping from her. This was war.

Bulma calmed down and he let go of her hands. "Fine. I will play along. But keep in mind that I will be watching you as well. But any feelings I had for you is long gone. Any interaction we have is only for show."

"Fine with me Woman, as if I had feelings for you anyways." He said ignoring the flash of pain that crossed her eyes as he stepped away from her. She didn't say another word to him and walked away.

He watched her go and actually had to keep himself from going after her. When she was out of sight he punched the wall not caring about the damage. He knew he lied about the feelings part and he was angry at himself for even knowing that it was a lie. How could he, the Prince of all Saiyans have let a woman get to him like she had? Even with doubts and ideas of betrayal floating around, he still wanted no other woman but her.

_'God of the Universe what is wrong with me?'_

**Meanwhile...**

It was raining and storming but Kakarot didn't care as he flew to Chichi's house. He had only dropped her off a few times and each time he wasn't able to meet her father. He had gotten the feeling that Chichi's father didn't want to meet him, but he couldn't let that stop him. He had to talk to her. Once he got there he banged on the door calling for Chichi, almost ripping the door off its hinges in his sheer panic.

After about a minute the door opened quickly to reveal one of the biggest Saiyanoid aliens Kakarot had ever seen. "Hello, may I speak to-"

He couldn't' even finish a sentence before a meaty fist collided with his face. He was knocked back on the slick mud, surprised that he actually felt that hit. Chichi's father wasted no time at picking him up by his collar.

"It was you? You destroyed my planet and killed my wife? And now you want to take my DAUGHTER?" He said raising his fist again.

"It's not what you-"

Another hit that Kakarot really felt that time as he slid across the mud with blood spilling from his mouth. It didn't help that he hadn't powered up at all either. If he did he wouldn't be feeling pain but he didn't want to seem like a threat to them...not anymore or ever again.

Her father marched towards him with a look that could kill. "I had a castle. I was known as the Ox King. I had a planet. I had a home. I had a wife!" He said as he lifted his foot and slammed it down on Kakarot's stomach.

Kakarot's breath left his body with the blow. "I'm sorry."

The Ox King's eyes became furious with rage as he lifted him up off the ground again. "You're sorry? For which part?"

"All of it." Kakarot said as honestly as possible.

"DAD!"

The Ox King turned to see his daughter run to him. He threw Kakarot on the ground not caring how he landed and turned to his daughter. "He doesn't deserve a goodbye. You will not see him again." He said with finality as he left the teenagers in the rain and mud.

Kakarot painfully sat up regretting not powering up. He looked up at Chichi who had a strong emotion in her eyes. And with one glance he knew that it was betrayal. That guilty feeling that he had felt before was back with vengeance.

"Chichi...I didn't...I"

"The first night you knew that I was an Earthling. You might not have known before but when I cooked for you and told you my past you knew. Why did you keep coming back?" She asked coldly.

Kakarot lowered his head. "I wanted to see if you were ok. If you were...happy. I've always been told that I was emotional about my first purge. I..."

"You felt sorry for me?" Chichi asked offended. "You single handedly...you knew you killed my mother and yet you still..." Chichi couldn't even finish her words as she did what she exactly promised herself she wouldn't do. She cried in front of him.

Kakarot got up and tried to reach for her but she pulled back as if she was burned from his touch.

"Don't come near me! Was this some sick twisted game you-?"

"No! I would never do that...I could never do that to you Chichi."

Chichi turned her head away. "You said you found me interesting. I thought I was going to be your first love. I didn't know that I was one of your first victims."

Kakarot felt like she punched him in the jaw with that one. "No it's not-"

Chichi raised a hand to silence him. "Goodbye Kakarot." She said turning away from him.

Feeling desperate Kakarot's words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think of them. "You are!"

Chichi stopped as she listened to the rain beat down on the ground around her, trying to understand the meaning of his words that echoed into the night. She finally turned to him, ignoring the rain that ran across her eyes, but she refused to wipe it away lest he think she was crying still.

Kakarot realized she was waiting for him to explain himself and became more confident in his panicked thoughts as he approached her. "You are my first love."

Chichi shook her head 'no' and broke into a fit of sobbing as she ran back to her house not wanting to say one more word. Her mind was determined to hate him but she was too afraid of her heart saying what she felt. So she had to turn away from him and leave her heart in the rain...

As she shut the door Kakarot fell to his knees. Of all the battles and fights he had been in, none had ever drained, exhausted, and made him feel so tirelessly empty as she just made him feel. He slammed his fists into the ground watching them sink into the mud, refusing to let this end. He was going to get her back if it was the last thing he ever did...

Bulma got home and not wanting to go inside, sat down on the steps while the rain washed over her. Her dress a beautiful gift turning into a beautiful disaster as the mud underneath began to absorb the edges of the dress as if the ground was trying to reach for her to swallow her whole.

About 20 minutes later her mother opened the door. "Bulma? What are doing out here?"

"Soaking up the rain."

"Darling get inside!"

Bulma did as she was told and went inside her home. She saw her father open his mouth to ask what was going on but stopped his initial response by saying,

"I showed the King capsulation. He wants to meet with you."

Her father was shocked "That's great news but why-"

"I found out the truth about Earth." Bulma said wiping the wet hair away from her face. "And I also found out that Vegeta...deliberately had Bardock try to cover it up by hiding the information and coming up with that fake planet." Dr. Briefs had started to suspect something like that but he would never have guessed that his daughter's boyfriend was involved. Bulma let out a sarcastic chuckle and brought his attention back to his daughter's revelation. "But that's not even the kicker...it turns out that Kakarot, Chichi's boyfriend and my 'friend' is the one who purged our home. They all knew the truth from the beginning and they all played me like I was some sick joke."

Bunny and Dr. Briefs exchanged looks of worry and Bunny said, "Honey why don't you get dry and then we can sit down and talk all about it-"

Bulma ignored her and went on. "And the King knows that I know the truth and wants me to continue to date his son so that they can keep an eye on me, because they are afraid that I will betray them."

Bunny felt so sad for her daughter. She never would have thought things could turn out this way. Surely there had to be some sort of a mistake. "Bulma honey, have you thought that perhaps they did it because they were afraid of losing you?"

"NO! This is what they do! They hurt, manipulate, and abuse people. They knew and they..."

She tried to take a step forward to calm her daughter down. "It's going to be ok-"

"No mom it's pretty far from ok. Things will never be the same and I am going to make them pay for what they have done."

The Doctor had heard his daughter rant and knew that he had to say something. "Bulma I understand that you are upset. I am too. I have been years. But you must think clearly about this. The Saiyans rule the Empire. They own everything so what can you possibly do to them?"

Bulma thought of not answering him at all as she turned to go take off her soaking dress, but she decided against it before she left out the room and looked over her shoulder at her father with the most serious and determined face she could naturally give. "I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do it but it all became clear to me as sat out in the rain tonight. I'm going to infiltrate and eventually take over the only thing that Vegeta and his family obviously care about..."

Dr. Brief felt extremely nervous about his daughter's demeanor. He had never seen her like this before. "What exactly is that?"

Bulma smirked at him and said, "Their throne."

**Early Next Morning...**

Turles knew his brother was up to something, whether it was a twin thing or not he could tell that Kakarot was about to do something foolish. He barged into his room and saw him changing into some alien clothing. He sniffed the air and smelt some sort of burnt metal and was curious as to what his brother had been melting. "What are you doing Kakarot?"

"I'm getting her back." Kakarot said as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. He adjusted the matching black pants and sat on his bed to put on some black boots.

Turles walked over to him determined to talk some sense into his brother. "You destroyed her life there is nothing that you can do."

"I'm not giving up." Kakarot said as he stood up and went to his window. It was early morning and the rain had stopped and he was now ready to leave, but Turles halted his plan as he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Will you stop? You are making this bigger than what it needs to be. Saiyans talk about you enough as it is. You don't need to make it worse."

"If you're going to try and stop me then try and stop me. But I'm going to her and I don't care what anyone says." Kakarot seethed as he pushed his brother away.

Turles gave up and crossed his arms. "Fine. But don't be surprised if she ends up leaving the planet or even killing herself to get away from you. And I most definitely will be here to tell you 'I told you so'."

"We'll see about that." Kakarot said as he flew into the sky. He knew that Chichi would be up at this hour starting to prepare her restaurant, at least he hoped she would be. As he neared the restaurant and found the lights on he sighed with relief. He wasted no time and walked in through the back door. Chichi's eyes grew large as she saw him enter. Then they narrowed as she threw a frying pan right at his head.

"Get out!"

Kakarot caught the pan and sat it down. "Chichi just listen to me."

Chichi turned her back on him. "Why should I listen to you? Don't you get it? There is nothing that you can say or do that will ever make me believe that you cared about me the way I thought you did." She turned around to tell him to his face to leave and never come back but she found that he wasn't there. She looked down and saw him on his knees, but it's what he was doing while he was on his knees that made her forget what she was just saying.

He held up a ring and was looking at her with begging eyes. "Marry me?"

**Author's Note:** Drama bomb. Boom. Well as you can tell ladies and gentlemen, the ride is only beginning. I'm still going to incorporate Boys over flowers stuff, but I have to try and stay true to how I believe these characters would act in these given situations. Vegeta may only be slightly different because he wasn't nowhere near as traumatized like he was in cannon. But anyways, how is Chichi going to react and more importantly what is Bulma going to do? Please Review!


	11. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 11:** **Proposal**

Chichi stared at the shiny silver metal in Kakarot's hand. A million things swarmed in her mind and she picked out the one sentence that probably mattered the least. "Where did you get that?"

Kakarot was more than relieved that she didn't say 'no' right away. "I made it. I remembered you telling me how men on your planet would propose to their women and I knew this was the best way to show you that I never meant to play any games with you."

Chichi turned away from him trying to catch a breath. The reality of the situation hit her in that moment and she felt like collapsing. This was all too much. "Kakarot...how can you ask me such a thing after what I just found out? I can't-"

"No!" Kakarot stood up and turned her around to face him. "Don't give me an answer right now, just think about it." He said almost in panic as he grasped her arms in a pleading way.

Chichi shook her head. "Do you even know what you're asking me?"

"Yes."

"Kakarot I only found out a couple hours ago that you are the one that single handedly destroyed my family's very life and now you're proposing to me?"

"I know it's crazy, but you have to understand that I didn't know what I was doing. I was an infant and I was too strong...I never should have been sent there."

"That's your excuse, you didn't know any better?" Chichi shook his off his arms and placed her hands on her hips as anger took over her form once more. "What about now Kakarot? Don't you still purge planets?"

"I don't kill innocents. Not since the first time."

"But you're still destroying lives! You're destroying someone else's home!"

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at her words. "You knew I did this before you found out I destroyed Earth!"

"Yes but things are different now because I found out that I too was one of your victims." Chichi said turning away from him. She grabbed a bag of vegetables and began to wash them. "I knew what you did but I ignored it because of my feelings towards you. I realize now that I was wrong. What Saiyans do is wrong. And if you truly were sorry for what you did then you would do a lot more than stop killing innocents."

Kakarot sighed and stared at the ground as he finally admitted out loud what he always felt. "You're right."

Chichi stilled her hands as she listened to him.

"I've...I have known for a long time that I was a bit different from everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I love the fighting, the battles, and the challenge...but I don't like what we do. Not the way we do it at least. I've never spoke anything like this out loud because it's treason to defy the King. And if you want you can get back at me, turn me in, if you truly want revenge for what I have done."

The hairs on the back of Chichi's neck stood up at his confession. He was actually putting his life in her hands. Why would he do that?

Kakarot finally looked up and stepped towards her until he was right next to her. "The truth is I have never wanted to do these missions and I would gladly give them up. I'll never purge again. I won't. I'll defy my king and risk banishment, but please don't turn me away."

Chichi was fighting tears and trying her hardest to stay strong. With a cracked voice she responded, "How do I know that you truly have feelings for me or if this is just part of a guilty conscience that you don't know how to control?"

Kakarot took a chance and wrapped his arms around her stiff body. He breathed in the scent of her neck and cherished her smell as if it was a possibility that it could be the last time. "Because I want you to be my woman forever. I already know that I could never want to protect and even love another woman as much as you. I will not be satisfied until you are mine."

Chichi turned in his embrace and Kakarot leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head slightly. "I'm not saying yes...I need time to think."

"I understand." He said with a happy smile. "That's more than I could ever ask for."

Chichi hated that he was so wonderful and terrible at the same time. "I have to get back to work. Please leave." She said turning back around but not before letting a tear fall from her eye. She didn't bother wiping it away. Its very existence was already seen by the man that she was trying so hard to hide it from.

Kakarot nodded and walked out of the restaurant but not before leaving the hand carved metal ring on the kitchen counter. Once he was gone Chichi took the ring and grasped it in her hand. Part of her wanted to throw it away while the other wanted to put it on her lonely finger. Confused and torn she took off the necklace she was wearing and slipped it on the chain.

"Not a 'yes' and not a 'no'." She told herself as she continued her prep work, trying to ignore the stirrings in her confused heart.

**Elsewhere**

Bulma could tell that her father was nervous as they were being escorted to the King's war room. He had been trying to convince her not to go along with any crazy plan against the royal family. She only ignored him and realized that making her declaration to her parents the night before was not the smartest thing to do. But the cat was out of the bag now, and she had no intention of chasing it down again. She was going to do what she promised herself she would do. But the next step was to further impress the king. Last night was only the appetizer, and knowing these Saiyans, he probably had a big appetite and was hungry for more.

The Saiyans that escorted them stepped aside as they came up to a doubled door. They nodded towards the duo to walk further. Bulma exhaled a shaky breath and stepped forward as the two Saiyans opened the door. She and her father stepped inside and bowed to the King who was seated at the head of a long table with a design of the royal symbol etched into the steel like metal. Bulma stood up was not surprised to see that Vegeta and Bardock were seated at the King's left and right.

"You put on quite a show last night. I hope that you can produce another." The King said amused and threatening at the same time.

Bulma smiled at him. "I assure you that you will be impressed."

The King chuckled and looked to his son. "She is confident like a Saiyan. I understand your attraction even more."

Vegeta sneered in disgust. He didn't care that he and Bulma's relationship was nearing non-existent, he didn't need his father eyeing her. "Can we get on with this? We do have school."

The King ignored his son knowing that his 'school' excuse was just his way of trying to change the subject and looked at the two aliens at the end of his table. "You have the floor."

Bulma nodded to her father. "This is my father Dr. Briefs."

Her father cleared his throat. "Good morning Sire. I am the inventor of capsulation. A storage device carried in the palm of your hand that can house anything as large as this very palace that we now stand in."

"How does it work?" Bardock asked with impatience.

Dr. Brief cleared his throat again. He was going to give a background story but decided to cut to the chase. "Bulma?"

Bulma then touched her studded earrings, not caring to show her virtual scouter anymore and reveled in the gasps in the room as the blue holographic blue tooth appeared on her face. In a second later a diagram of the inner workings of the capsule was being protruded from her scouter.

"Remarkable!" The King said in amazement.

Vegeta growled in annoyance. The only scouter he had seen Bulma wear to school before people started sending her stuff, was a bulky older molder. Now he knew she was just wearing it to not gain any attention. _'What else is she hiding from me?'_

Dr. Briefs went on explaining exactly how the capsule was made and Bardock and the King listened intently.

The King drummed his fingers on his table and slid his eyes to Bulma as the Doctor finished his rant. "And I am to believe that you are giving this to me as a gift and want nothing in return?"

Bulma touched her ear turning off the image and bowed her head to him. "As I said it is only a gift."

The King raised an eyebrow. "As brilliant as you are I do not believe so. Let me be clear, I don't like aliens working for me because I don't believe that they can fully be loyal. I took your home from you and I allowed you to live on my planet. Now there are only two reasons why I believe you want to gain favor from me and I know that riches and fame cannot be one of them because you could have easily have done that on your own. Of course it would have come to my attention eventually, but it is obvious that you have been hiding other inventions that could have made you very wealthy as well."

Bulma kept a straight face at the King and wished that she could make her father stop fidgeting. _'Good going Dad. The actual reason why you kept our inventions a secret is the very reason that the King refuses to believe. I knew your paranoia of not showing inventions to anyone else would only hurt us in the end. So it's up to me to get us out of this.'_

The three Saiyans noticed the nervousness of the Doctor which only encouraged the King to go on. "So as I said there are only two reasons; the first is the obvious; Revenge. You want us to use the invention across my empire and then sabotage it some sort of way with...let's say explosives of some kind and try to destroy my kingdom like I destroyed your world."

Vegeta's eyes went to Bulma searching her face for any type of give away. Even though he didn't trust her, he couldn't believe that she was capable of such a thing.

Bulma felt Vegeta's eyes on her but she refused to look at him. "And the other reason your Majesty?"

The King smirked and looked only into Bulma's eyes, also trying to read her face. "You want my son...or rather my approval. You would not be the first or the last girl whose family has raised her and planned to try and make a run for the throne. But I would definitely give you points for creativity."

Silence filled the room and for a moment the King was about to demand an answer until Bulma gave it.

"You are right your Highness. My parents would want more than anything for me to marry the Prince."

Dr. Briefs eyes widened and he gasped at his daughter's confession. It was true that he, and mainly his wife encouraged her relationship with the Prince but they did not raise her for that. But it was too late to deny it now. The King's mind and obviously his daughters were already made up. _'What are you up to?'_

Vegeta tensed with her answer. _'So this was her plan? I was a target from the beginning?'_

The King's eyes traveled to Dr. Briefs and then back to Bulma. "And you have wanted the same thing this whole time?" The King asked pleased with himself for uncovering the plot.

Bulma closed her eyes and allowed herself to become emotional. The only way out of this was to tell the truth. But she had to do it in a way where she didn't reveal her future plans as well. She thought of how hurt she was the night before and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. "I disregarded my parent's desires. I didn't care for going after any Saiyan truthfully. But Vegeta…our paths just happened to cross at school. The truth is that I fell in love with Vegeta. So much so that..." She opened her eyes and looked into Vegeta's. She allowed an honest tear to roll down her face as she continued. "...so much that I even volunteered to give my life for him."

Vegeta turned away from her. He didn't know what to think about her feelings. He didn't understand them before and he surely didn't understand them at present. All he knew was that he couldn't stand to see those blasted tears.

The King could tell she was being honest, but there was still something to go over. "And your feelings after you found out about your planet?"

"I felt betrayed. I was hurt and angry. I even told Vegeta that he knew how I felt about my planet and never should have kept such a thing from me."

"And your feelings for him now?"

Bulma didn't want to say it but she did. "They are still there." She said letting another tear escape. The last thing she had ever wanted was to have a 'tell all' in front of her current/ex-boyfriend while standing in front of his father and hers. But she really had no choice.

"So you are telling me that even though he has betrayed you, you will not betray him?"

Bulma let out a half laugh. "Well to be honest your Majesty that has been our relationship from the start. He doesn't have feelings for me while I have feelings for him. He wouldn't give his life for me, but I would give mine for his. He betrayed me but I won't betray him."

"Then why in the Universe would you want to stay in this relationship if it was not for reason number 1?" The King smirked as if he had caught her in a trap.

But Bulma saw that coming a mile away. She rested both her palms on the desk and leaned forward and saying as smug as she could. "You said it earlier yourself your Highness, I am like a Saiyan. And just like Saiyans..." She trailed her eyes over to Vegeta and locked eyes with him. "...I enjoy a challenge."

The King's eyes widened then he let out a bark of laughter. He then applauded her. "Wonderful. Well, you might be an alien but you are proof that you were raised on my planet. And if you can turn my son into an emotional fool then I will gladly approve of having a future alien Queen for the amusement of it all alone." He ended by laughing once more.

Vegeta was more than offended by his father. "Father that is not at all amusing in the least. As if I could become an emotional fool."

"I don't know son, she is quite impressive. The tears are annoying but it is clear that her kind cannot hide their emotions." The King slammed his hand on the table. "I approve of manufacturing. Bardock you will get started on this at once and allow the Doctor to help you."

"Yes sire."

The King thought of Bulma's scouter. "I also want to talk about advances on our scouters. You must have been a rich man on your home planet Doctor."

The doctor nodded his head. "My family was the wealthiest on Earth sire. Bulma would have wanted for nothing."

"Ah. No wonder you wanted her sights set on my son. She actually was an alien princess."

"Yes she was."

Bulma looked away at that. Her parents had told her everything last night. She understood why they didn't tell her before. She would have grown up resenting not having that life. But all it did was fuel her to go on with her plan. She was going to make Vegeta fall for her and she was going to sit on that throne. And when she achieved that, then she would start changing things into the way she saw fit. And once that happened, she would break his heart like he broke hers.

The King brought Bulma out of her thoughts as he said, "Well Doctor, you and your family will be set up with living quarters here, we need to keep an eye on you, make sure you won't be doing any dealings with anyone else. You are working for me and I won't have your inventions being sold or handled to anyone without my say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes sire."

"Good." He then slapped his hands on the back of his son. "Now off with you two. School will be starting at any moment." Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up to leave. "And son…" Vegeta turned to look at his father. The King looked at Bulma then back to his son. "Remember what we spoke of yesterday. I want you to continue your task until I tell you stop."

"Yes sir." He said right before he walked up to Bulma. She bowed to the King once more and left out with Vegeta hot on her tail. She was having a bit of deja vu as Vegeta once again pulled her down a hallway and pushed her against a wall.

"Will you stop doing that?" She nearly screamed.

"What is up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just last night you were saying that you don't trust me and don't want to be with me and now you have a change of heart? Did you or did you not just lie to my father?"

"Everything I said in there was the truth Vegeta."

"Last night-"

"Last night I just found out that my boyfriend had been plotting behind my back!"

"And now everything is going to go back to normal? Or do you have to pretend to make your parents happy?"

"No! It won't be back to normal because you are a jerk!"

"You are absolutely ridiculous. I should just end this now."

Bulma laughed. "Oh please you don't want to end this."

"Ha! Do not presume to know me Woman. What makes you think that I won't drop you right now?"

Bulma didn't say a word and grabbed the back of his neck forcefully and kissed him with a white hot passion that Vegeta had yet to experience with her. She was literally trying to dominate and control him with that kiss and he quickly battled her back.

…But just as quick as it started at had ended leaving both parties panting for air.

Bulma then turned her face to breathe into his ear, "Because you still want me."

Vegeta pulled away from her angrily. He replayed Bulma's and his father discussion and frowned at her. "You will not play me for a fool woman. So get that out of your head."

Bulma only smiled at her. "Whatever you say Vegeta. Come on. We have school and we must keep up appearances."

Vegeta walked in step with her. "I know that you are planning something Woman and I will find out what that is."

Bulma snorted. "Vegeta even if I was planning something what in the world makes you think that you are smarter than me?"

"You might know how to build your petty inventions, but you know nothing about strategy."

"And you do?"

Vegeta grasped her arm halting her steps. "I have been on countless battlefields and been on countless missions. You will not get one over me Woman. As a matter of fact, I will have you begging and panting after me like the woman my father thinks you are. And when I have my fill of you, I will leave you and move on to someone else, while you wait for me to have interest in you once more."

Bulma was unfazed by his words and leaned in closer to him. "And you are so confident to even admit that to me?"

"I am."

"Well I am confident Dear Prince that you will never want another woman as long as you live."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Bulma said pushing herself against him. "Now are you going to fly me to school or take one of your vehicles?"

Vegeta picked her up bridal style in a swoop of his arms and headed towards a window. "Just don't swoon."

"In your dreams." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta grunted then lifted off into the air. The way to school was silent as each thought about what had happened earlier. They landed right before the school entrance and Bulma was quick to get out of his embrace. "Alright Woman I don't know what you're planning but I am telling you right now, that you will not embarrass me. Is that clear?"

Bulma raised a thin eyebrow at him. _'He is going to learn real quickly that I do not take orders.'_ She reached into her chest plate and pulled out a capsule that held some bright red lip stick and put it on.

"Are you listening to me Woman?"

"Yep. Loud and clear."

"Good. Now you will not blindside me with any of your little shenanigans like before. As a matter of fact if you do anything to any of the students I want to know about it before hand. Now you have yet to see me train so I expect you to watch me today."

Bulma placed the lipstick back and nodded her head. "That's right; I watched Raditz and haven't watched you. We can't have your feelings hurt now can we?" She said sarcastically as she started walking towards the building.

"I mean it Woman! This is not a game."

"Isn't it though? Weren't we just talking about that very thing at your home?"

"I will not be embarrassed." He hissed into her ear.

Bulma smiled at him a little too sweetly. "Alright My Prince."

Bardock and Raditz come up behind them at that moment. Bulma's eyes scan them both as silence filled the four students. Then Bulma smiled. "No Kakarot today? I was hoping to see him?"

Raditz and Turles looked at each other then looked back to Bulma. They all knew that couldn't possibly be true. Vegeta was looking at Bulma with a similar look. "You will not play your childish games with Kakarot or his brothers either."

"Oh Vegeta, it's not at all what you think. I haven't talked to Chichi and was only curious at how he would have taken her reaction is all."

Turles who was still upset about his brother's present state spat back, "A reaction that you caused!"

Bulma's eyes got large. "That I caused?" She nearly screamed about to take a step towards him.

Vegeta growled and pulled her back. "Both of you stop it right now. What's done is done." He said in finality.

Bulma sneered at Turles then gave her his back. Raditz shook his head at his younger brother and told him in a quiet look to 'drop it.'

Bulma tensed as Vegeta wrapped his tail around her and he grunted in annoyance as they walked into the school building. It like was any other day. People bowed and whispered about the famous couple that was leading the pack as well about the two brothers and wondering where the third one was. The only difference was that people were also talking about Bulma's presentation to the King last night. Apparently it had made universal news. It would only be a matter of time before wealth became just as apparent as Bulma's popularity.

Once they moved out of the foyer and into the hall Vegeta started to pull his tail away they could go their separate ways, but at that moment Bulma turned to him.

"Vegeta?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish saying the words, his eyes grew large as he felt Bulma's lips smother his own. Gasps and encouraging hollers from his classmates were being sounded throughout the hall as Vegeta's cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red.

Bulma pulled away from the shocked prince and purposely smeared some of her lipstick on his lower lip with her thumb. "I just know how much you 'love' public displays of affection. See ya later!"

And just like that she was gone.

Vegeta quickly got a hold of his senses and turned away to march to his private classes, but was stopped by a chuckling Raditz.

"Bulma definitely knows how to leave an impression." He said pointing to his lips.

Vegeta touched his mouth and growled in anger as he saw red lipstick stains on his white gloves. He then punched the laughing Raditz in his face and stormed off to the nearest bathroom. He could hear Raditz's laughter down the hall as he rounded the bathroom corner. He glared at the occupants inside and they all scrambled out.

Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror and punched it in anger and then moved to the next one before all the glass of the previous one shattered to the ground.

_'That blasted woman! How dare she?_' He turned on the faucet and roughly tossed his gloves off and scrubbed the offending red color off his mouth. _'I am going to show her. She has embarrassed me for the last time!'_

"You can't harm her you know."

Vegeta turned to see Kakarot leaning against the wall. "Mind your own business. And why are you late and wearing that ridiculous clothing?"

"I was with Chichi." Kakarot said. He actually could have gotten there on time but he didn't know how Bulma was going to react seeing him and decided to hang back.

Vegeta smirked at his response. "That woman is still tolerating your presence? What did you do? Tell her that it wasn't you who demolished her life?"

Kakarot hesitated a moment and then confessed. "I asked her to be my mate."

Vegeta turned the faucet off. "Are you mad?"

"I love her Vegeta."

Vegeta whipped his head around toward him. "How could you possibly-you are absolutely ridiculous!"

"I know what you are thinking, but this is not due to a wavering guilt."

Vegeta was about to ask him why he was even telling him this but then he realized the answer. It wasn't against the law for a Saiyan to mate with an alien but they still needed approval before they did. This was started after a few Saiyans were actually seduced and then captured and killed by different alien races. Most were approved, but an approval could only be given by a high elder or a royal.

"No."

Kakarot blinked at him. "I didn't ask you anything."

"You were going to. And the answer is 'no'. I will not approve of your stupid guilt trip. You have clearly lost your mind."

"But Vege-"

"No Kakarot! Go home. You need a clear head and speak of this to no one." Vegeta said right before he left out.

Kakarot sighed in frustration. What his comrade told him was good advice. But he already knew once Vegeta said it, that he wasn't going to take it.

After school Bulma had managed to dodge Vegeta for the rest of the day and made her way to the restaurant. She wasn't surprised to see it packed to the hilt with Saiyans. She had assumed that a guilty Kakarot was probably the cause.

Bulma came through the back and cocked an eyebrow up at Chichi. "Your father must be thrilled that the business is clearly going to end up in the restaurant district in no time."

"I'm not going to be having another conversation with my father about Saiyans for a while."

"Before I start working can I talk to you?"

Chichi called for someone to come over and take her place. Once they did she took off her apron and led Bulma outside.

Bulma closed the door and looked at her friend. "You never told me how it went?"

"As you expected and then not so much as you expected."

"Too painful to talk about?"

Chichi felt nervous. She didn't know how Bulma was going to react at all to everything that happened, especially with this morning. "I don't really know how to put it into words. My father attacked him and that was lovely." She said sarcastically.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Good. I wish my father was strong enough to land a punch right into Vegeta's smug face."

Chichi had to keep from rolling her eyes. '_There she goes turning the conversation back on herself.'_

"Well...he...it's I don't know how to tell you B."

"Hey it's ok. Chichi I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you." Bulma said giving her friend a hug.

Feeling nervous again Chichi pulled away. "No...it's-don't worry about it."

"I know that it was a lot to take in, but you won't have to worry about them forever."

That nervousness Chichi felt instantly became worry. "Bulma what are you saying?"

"I'm going to get Kakarot back for what he did. And if you want you can help me. I have a plan and-"

"Bulma...what do you mean 'get him back'?"

Bulma smiled at her friend. "You're the only one I can trust with all of this. And plus I'm sure we'll be able to hurt Kakarot just as much-"

"Kakarot asked me to marry him." Chichi said letting the words tumble out of her mouth.

Bulma stood there blinking at her best friend not sure whether or not she had heard right. But judging by the look on her friend's face she knew that she did. "Are you serious?"

Chichi held up a chain and at the bottom was a ring.

"You put it on a chain? Are you crazy? Why didn't you throw it back into his face?"

"Because I'm not sure he's as evil as everyone thinks he is."

"Chichi...he lied to you."

"No he didn't. He never lied."

"Well he kept secrets from you."

"Well think about it, if he would have told me I never would have-"

"Chichi stop. Look, this is what he wants you to start thinking. He-"

"-is not Vegeta! Kakarot is not a manipulative jerk like your boyfriend!" Chichi screamed.

Bulma screamed right back. "They are all jerks! Every single last one of them!"

"No! Kakarot is not like the rest of them. And you knew what kind of person Vegeta was before you started dating him."

Silence settled between the two of them as Chichi's words floated in the air. Bulma was beyond stunned. "Are you serious? You're throwing this back on me? You're talking like I deserve what happened!"

"That is not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? Because if you're not with me then you are against me Chichi."

Chichi stared at her lifelong friend with sadness in her eyes. She didn't like what her friend was turning into. She was not the Bulma that she grew up with anymore. Perhaps it was the events that recently transpired or perhaps they just needed a break from each other. But all she knew was that she didn't need to hear or wanted to hear anything to do with plans, games, or manipulation. "I'm saying that you and Vegeta are made for each other. Now please leave my restaurant and don't bother coming back until you're done with this stupid mission."

"Chichi come on-"

"You're fired Bulma."

Bulma stubbornly lifted her chin in pride. "Fine. But when you find out that Kakarot is not the man that you think he is then don't come crying back to me."

"Well that's the difference between you and me, when you find out that your plans are more than what you bargained for then you can come back to me, I won't push you away."

Bulma turned her back on her friend and uncapsuled her air bike. She didn't need Chichi, she didn't need anyone. At least that's what she told herself as she made her way back to the palace. But what she really felt was alone. She had no one. And she had never felt more alone in her life.

**A Little While Later**

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his father. They had been sparing for 10 minutes and he was not pleased. "Enough with the warm up father transform already."

The King smirked. He was wondering when his son was going to crack. "You can't handle it."

"Don't tell me what I can't handle. Let's go!" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance. Every other blue moon his father would let him train with him. It was his only time to test his strength against Super Saiyan power and he wanted it bad. Every time he would fight his father he would end up in a tank but he didn't mind the pain as long as it came with his Saiyan power boost after he healed. Then he would be one more step closer to ascension.

The King quickly powered up, his golden light intimidating his son. He dropped down into a fighting stance that mirrored his sons and smirked. "Alright Son, try not to end up in a tank this time."

Vegeta was about to respond but paused as there was a knock at the door. "Who would dare interrupt us?" Vegeta said angrily as he strode to the door. He was more than surprised to see Bulma standing there with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Bulma pushed passed him and walked inside. "You told me that you wanted me to see you spar and that it was something that Saiyans do in you culture. Was I wrong to come here and watch you spar with your father or should I wait until I see you fight someone at school that is not a challenge?"

Vegeta glared at her. He knew by the stupid smirk on her face that she had figured out that he was sparring with his father and purposely showed up and said that stupid little speech that he knew he couldn't back out of unless he would be seen as a weakling.

_'Blast her! Blast her, blast her, and blast her!'_

The King responded for him. "My son will show you his strength all though he will not be able to beat me."

Vegeta slammed the door shut and pointed to a spot on the floor. "Sit there and don't make a sound."

Bulma could tell that he was angry and nodded. She briefly wondered if this was a bad idea because he was probably still upset about the lipstick but oh well she had already came this far.

The King glanced to Bulma then looked back to his son. "I will not show you mercy because your woman is here."

"I don't expect you to." Vegeta said annoyed. He knew that he could not beat his father, but losing in front of Bulma...that was something he just didn't want to do. He charged his father and delivered blow after blow, but he couldn't even land a punch. His father grabbed one of his fists and then punched him hard in his face sending him flying across the room.

Bulma gasped in horror. She had for some reason expected a fight like Raditz and Turles. But she had thought wrong.

Vegeta refused to look at Bulma and charged his father once more. But it was the same result. He would attack him at full throttle and his father would brutally slap him away like a fly. He wasn't fast or strong enough to even deliver a hit. By the time his father called it quits Vegeta was bloodied, bruised, and about to pass out.

"I will not continue because I don't feel like calling for someone to carry you to a tank. Good night son." The King said as he powered down. He then nodded to Bulma on his way out.

She sat stunned in the same spot that she was in when the whole thing started. It wasn't until Vegeta fell to the ground that she was pulled out of her shock. "Vegeta?" She called worried as she ran over to him. She had though she would enjoy seeing Vegeta getting hurt but she didn't like it one bit.

"Are you ok?"

Vegeta's left eye was swollen shut but he still glared at her with the right one as he felt her lift up his torso. "I don't need your help."

"Vegeta-"

"I'm a Saiyan I can take a little pain. This is nothing."

"Ok, I get that you're a tough guy, but you do need help."

Vegeta growled at her and stood up while pushing her away with nothing but the sheer force of his pride. He wobbled a bit but still managed the task. "I take orders from no one." He said as he stumbled to a rack of towels and water.

Bulma felt bad for him and stepped forward. "Vegeta look I know that things between us aren't...ideal, but I do want us to get along."

Vegeta reached for a bottle of water and chugged it down. He wiped his mouth and he didn't even bother to look at her as he said, "You knew good and well that I didn't mean for you to come here."

Bulma placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I know. I was angry at you for trying to tell me what to do. I wanted to punish you."

Vegeta tossed the empty bottle to the ground and turned to glare at her with his one good eye. "Your earlier display wasn't enough?"

Bulma raised her hands defensively. "Alright. I get it. I won't do it anymore...unless you push me."

"And what's with the sweet act now?"

"Vegeta I promise you, from now on you have only to ask and I will show you and tell you everything. I won't hide anything from you."

"Why? If you think I will believe that you have forgiven me for what I have done then you can stop playing this game of yours. I am not a fool"

"So you keep saying. And I don't think you are. As a matter of fact I haven't forgive you, but I do know that you will be my king someday and that I have to gain your trust."

Vegeta snorted. "I trust no one Woman. You are wasting your time. But you have piqued my curiosity. How do you plan on gaining my trust?" He asked filled to the brim with unbelief and sarcasm. No one could ever achieve such a thing.

Bulma stepped closer to him and looked at him with a serious face. "I know what you want more than anything. You want to be invincible. And I am going to give you the security you have always wanted."

Vegeta was amused. This woman was always filled with surprises. "And how is a weak little female like yourself going to make me invincible?"

She smiled at him brightly and said, "I'm going to turn you into a Super Saiyan."

**Author's Note**: What is Chichi and Kakarot going to do? What is Bulma planning? How is Bulma and Vegeta going to make the other want them without their own emotions coming into play? And I didn't mention the Queen at all in this chapter...will she really take a backseat to this whole thing? What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
